Maybe Someday
by SleepyWriter08
Summary: Spencer’s tongue darted out of her mouth for a mere second, wetting her lips unconsciously. Ashley’s resolve broke immediately and it seemed that in one movement that she was standing in front of the blonde with her lips pressed against the other girl's.
1. Chapter 1

Author Notes: I own nothing but the creations of my own mind, nor will i ever  
wish to own anything more.

**Two Years Ago: **

Many claimed to know Ashley Davies, just as many claimed to be her best friend, her lover, her _one "and only "_. Little did those many know, how insignificant their roles in her life became the moment that a blonde, b that /B blonde, sitting front row at a talent show, had smiled at Miss Davies after Ashley's performance two years ago. Little did those many know, how Ashley had run out after the show only to see that very blonde with the bluest of blue eyes, filled with understanding and comfort, walk away without turning back to send Ashley one last glance. Little did those many know how that young girl's heart broke in ways she didn't even believe to be possible, as the mysterious girl slipped into the passenger seat of an awaiting car. Little did Ashley know, how that same girl turned back searching for the girl with the warmest of brown eyes, filled with hope and potential. Little did Ashley know, that the girl left that night, disappointed, although she hadn't the faintest clue why, and with a heart just as broken as Ashley's was.

**Present Day:**

_Unbelievable! Who expects Ashley Davies, **THE** Ashley Davies, to attend a meeting before noon?!? Wait until I see the reason for this "emergency meeting." _Ashley fumed as she makes her way up to her studio. _Stairs closed? Oh-ho-no…I am NOT taking that death trap up there. Guess meeting's canceled. _Ashley smirked before turning to walk back out the doors, when her hip started shaking. Ashley held out the phone and frowned after reading the caller ID, before donning a mischievous grin.

"Hola, Welcome to Tacos 'r' Us, this is Maria, how can I taco you today?" Ashley stated in a thick Spanish accent.

"Ashley, I-" a voice began.

"Sorry senor, yo Maria, no Ashley here, sorry! Come again," Ashley quipped, snickering to herself, before she felt someone tap her on the shoulder. _Uh-oh. Busted! Okay, Davies, stay calm and act like you were talking to someone else. Yeah that works._

"Yes, I'd like two tacos, with red sauce and no sour cream," Ashley spoke into the phone, continuing in the same thick accent. _You idiot! Tacos? Why don't you just write, "I did it" on your forehead, you dope._

"Tell Maria I said hi," The man spoke, clearly amused with the future rock star's antics.

Ashley turned slowly and smiled sheepishly. "He-ey, Mark. I was just, uhh, I wanted to bring you all tacos?" A weak attempt at an excuse, but blame the time, everyone knows a rock star's mind doesn't begin to work this early in the morning.

"So, are you ready for the meeting?" Mark asked, "and that was rhetorical, Ashley, so to quote Shakespeare, _shutith thy mouth, o' youngling."_

"But the stairs are closed and the elevator is-"

"-a big, bad, monstrous, death trap created by Hitler's eviler twin. I **know. **Now move your multi-millionaire-to-be-tush into that death trap so we can get to the meeting somewhat reasonably late."

Ashley groaned loudly but complied with her agent's request and began walking toward the large metal doors, eyeing the buttons, before jabbing a finger out to push one.

"So, Marky, what's this meeting all about?" Ashley questioned, trying to keep her mind off the fact that she was in a large metal box being held up by string. _You're not helping yourself, idiot! Look at Mark, think about tacos, think about anything else except that you are rising to your doom! Oh, well, that doesn't exactly make it better does it? Sorry I'll shut up. _The elevator doors opened and Ashley bolted out the doors, before turning and waiting for Mark to casually stride out the doors. _Jerk. Look at me, My name's Mark, and I'm not afraid of elevators. HEY! Mark's answering your question, pay attention dumbass._

"-and since the she's the producer's niece and requested that she work with someone close to her age, well, Ashley Davies, come on down!"

Ashley had only caught the end of the answer, but she had heard enough to not be very happy. "Mark, tell me that I have not just been stuck with babysitting duty for some little brat." They stopped in front of the door and Ashley kept a hand on the handle, while waiting for the answer to her question.

"Well, she's not exactly-"

"Wrong answer, Mark, I can't believe this! Why me? I mean I'm here to sing not babysi-" Ashley threw open the door before freezing as a pair of the bluest of blue eyes, filled with disbelief and gratefulness, met the warmest of brown eyes, filled with questions and second-chances.

**Author's Note: So um...should I keep going? **


	2. Hello There

**Author's Note: To those who reviewed: THANK YOU SO MUCH! Haha but seriously, every review means a lot to me. Okay so I don't own anything, and now on with the story!**

"Uh…I-well, um…hi?" Ashley stammered. _I think I should disown you. Seriously, shut your mouth. You look like a fish. _

The blonde seemed to be in shock before her head shook slightly in a nod. The people surrounding the two started the meeting, utterly oblivious to the unwavering connection the two girls were sharing.

A stout man stood up and cleared his throat, "Miss Carlin has just recently flown here from Ohio and has expressed interest in producing music so her uncle allowed her to co-produce an album. Since it was requested that the artist be one of her own peers, Mr. Roland hand picked you. I understand that this is on very short notice, but I presume that there is no problem. The living arrangements are as follows: Mr. Reynolds has purchased an apartment for both girls and the two are to live together. It is hoped that Miss Carlin will be shown around by Miss Davies seeing as Mr. Reynolds is leaving for Italy this afternoon. Miss Carlin, your belongings have already arrived at the apartment and Miss Davies, your belongings are being moved as we speak. I have left two sets of keys as well as the address at the front desk, and you can pick them up when you are leaving. Are there any questions?" The man looked at the two girls expectantly.

Ashley was the one to break the eye contact as she whirled her head to look for the source of the question. She noticed that she was now sitting next to the blonde, but had no memory of even pulling out a chair. She looked up the man waiting for her question and opened her mouth to speak.-

"Huh?" _Oh god, shoot me now. Just clos- stop- Please be quiet, before someone mistakes you for Shakespeare. _"I mean, could you repeat the question, Mister-oh, sorry, I didn't quite catch your name." _See! Coherent sentences are so much fun! _

"It's alright. I'm Adam Crimms, but please, just call me Adam. I asked if you had any questions about the living arrangements."

"Living arrangements?"

"Yes, well, I just mentioned that you two will be living together and that you can pick up the address-"

"Hey, woah! Wait a minute! Living together? That'll be-"

"The best thing to do?" The blonde interjected. Ashley turned to look at the stunning beauty next to her, entranced by how beautiful a voice could sound before becoming enthralled in her beauty once again. "I completely agree with you, Miss Davies. Is this the end of the meeting?" When Adam had begun another explanation, this time about recording schedules, and guest artists, the beauty turned to Ashley, and in a low voice, just above a whisper, smiled, "Hi."

Ashley's mouth opened but couldn't manage to give the blonde a reply. The younger girl giggled before turning her attention back to Adam. Ashley turned to see Adam concluding the meeting and Mark, shaking his hand, thanking Adam for this opportunity.

"I have some more things I'd like to explain to you. They're just technicalities and formalities that will just bore the two girls." Adam directed towards Mark, who nodded, before the two walked out together to discuss the finer details.

The two girls sat quietly, both stealing glances of the other, hoping to find the answers to the questions neither could find courage to voice. _Ashley? The girl that you have incessantly been thinking about is sitting next to you. DO SOMETHING! _Ashley turned to the girl next to her, "The name's-"

"Davies. Ashley Davies. I, uh, well, I know." The girl smiled sheepishly. "Well I didn't know it was you, I just knew that Davies was the name of the artist I was going to be working with but-" The girl stopped herself before taking a deep breath and exhaled, "I'm Spencer Carlin."

Ashley smiled at the girl and held out a hand. "It's nice to meet you. Spencer," she said, trying the name on her tongue. Spencer reached out her hand to take Ashley's when Ashley's phone went off. Ashley frowned, pulling her hand back, as she often did when her phone rang, before answering the phone. She turned toward Spencer and mouthed a silent "Sorry" before resuming her conversation.

"Yes, I got it. We're leaving right now and we'll get there in fifteen minutes. Yes, Mark, I know," Ashley spoke into the phone, making faces at it, while half-listening as her agent speaks. A loud muffled yelling sound suddenly came out of the phone followed by Ashley yanking the phone away from her ear and holding it out at arms length, while eying the small device as if it was meant to blow up at any moment. Spencer raised an eyebrow at Ashley's reaction and smirked, before reaching over to take the phone from Ashley.

"Sorry, Mark, but Ashley and I are leaving for the apartment now, and then we're planning to go out for lunch. That's alright, isn't it?" Spencer listened to the reply, and nodded. "Great. Thanks Mark!"

Ashley just stood there, dumbfounded at the sheer "Spencer-ness" exuding from the girl. Spencer closed the phone and held it out to Ashley, who silently put it away. _This is not the Ashley Davies that parties every night. Maybe this girl is bad news. Does she even remember seeing you? Well, of course she does, I mean, who could forget you. But, still, maybe you shouldn't say anything about the night two years ago. You're a future rock star. Sex icon. THE Ashley Davies. You don't even have an album out yet and yet you're still recognized everywhere. After all that online exposure, your dreams are coming true, just don't get distracted okay? Ashley. Ashley? **ASHLEY?! **You're not listening to me, are you? I can't believe this. I'm YOUR thoughts, inside YOUR head, and you're IGNORING me! Is that even possible? _

"Ashley?" Spencer snapped her fingers in front of Ashley's face, causing her to blink and take Spencer into focus. "You kind of checked out on me. You ready to leave?"

"Uh…yeah. Let's go. Oh wait, I drove here, so how are we-"

"I'll just ride with you," Spencer said easily, before stopping herself, and looking up at the brunette shyly. "If that's okay, I mean, I can always get a cab."

"No! Don't worry! I can go ahead and drive you. I just didn't know what you wanted to do, that's all," Ashley spoke rapidly, curious of why the blonde would become so shy and unsure of herself at times, and why she, herself, was so keen to comply with anything the blonde said. "Let's go ahead and leave now so we can check out the apartment."

"Then head out for lunch?" Spencer smiled sheepishly, "I haven't eaten all morning," she explained while patting her stomach.

"Yeah, sure," Ashley agreed while laughing and opening the door to let the blonde walk through. The walk to the elevator was silent but by the time the destination was reached, Ashley was well on her way to hyperventilating. Spencer cast a confused glance at Ashley, but said nothing and walked through the doors and waited for the brunette to walk in as well.

_Breathe in. Breathe out. Right foot. Left foot. You made it up here in this contraption; you'll make it out alive going down too. BREATHE! _Ashley pressed up against a corner of the elevator and squeezed her eyes shut. Going up in elevators was one thing but going down in them was the worst. She had always imagined the cable snapping on the way down rather then the way up, despite all the arguments she had heard against this belief. Suddenly she became very aware of a presence near her. She felt warm and whole, and alive. Ashley opened her eyes and immediately drowned in the deep pure oceans in front of her. With great determination and resentment, she surfaced from the intense blue, and her eyes traveled slowly down the blonde's face, taking in the porcelain skin, the button nose, and her full lips. _Those lips. Oh, for God's sake, do not even start with me. She has STRAIGHT stamped on her forehead, hun, get over it. She's saying something to you so you might want to pay attention._

"-fine. Just take deep breaths. We're already on the third floor, so we'll be down on the floor soon. Why didn't you say anything about not liking elevators? We could have taken the stairs. "

Ashley took a moment to compose her thoughts; however it was not because of the elevator she was in, but, rather the close proximity Spencer occupied. She opened her mouth, but with her throat as dry as it was, she closed it, swallowed hard and spoke, dry and low, "Stairs closed."

Spencer smiled at the girl and pulled back slightly, while Ashley, who reflexively smiled back, much more at ease now, let out a sigh. A lock of hair fell out of her messy bun and onto her face, but before Ashley could reach up to tuck it behind her ear, Spencer's hand shot up and she took the curl in her fingers and pushed it behind Ashley's ear, barely brushing her cheek with her fingers. Her hand lingered on Ashley's cheek for half a second too long, but Ashley was not one to complain. Her entire body was on fire and her mind was clouded with thoughts of Spencer. **DING! **Spencer jumped at the sudden noise and turned to see the doors open and faced Ashley smiling.

"See, I told you we would make it," She said over her shoulder, while walking out of the elevators.

Ashley lingered in the elevator, a second longer, missing the warmth and completeness she had felt, with Spencer by her side. She had never felt this way before. She didn't think that she could stand on her own two feet but she had never felt stronger in her life. _This girl. She just brushed your cheek and you're acting like you've run a marathon. Get a hold of yourself, no one likes a mushy rock star. _

Ashley reached up to touch the side of her cheek before taking in the fact that she was still in the elevator, at which point she bolted out the doors. As she came up closer to Spencer, she could see the girl was on the phone and obviously distressed by the looks of it. _Don't eavesdrop, Sherlock. Go get the apartment keys and the address and leave her alone. _Ashley sighed, and walked over the front desk and picking up the items she needed. She looked back at Spencer, who was animatedly arguing, and turned back to the lady at the front desk.

"Could you please tell that girl right there, that I went to go get the car, and I'll be back in a second? My name's Ashley Davies and she's Spencer."

"Ashley Davies? Oh! Ma'am, you wait right here, we'll go ahead and send someone to bring your car."

"No, that's okay. I'll get it myself, just tell Spenc-"

"Yes, of course I will! Don't worry about a thing!"

Ashley shook her head and walked out the doors and down the street quickly reaching her car. The dark red Mustang GT was her baby and Ashley was very meticulous about taking care of the car. She settled in the driver's seat and turned on the radio. As the engine roared to life and settled into a low rumble, Ashley smirked "Like I would ever let anyone else drive you." She put the car into drive and pulled out onto the road, heading back to the studios. Spencer walked out the doors when seeing Ashley's car and Ashley marveled at the emotion that had overcome the young girl's face. Spencer appeared broken, lost, and on the verge of tears, but the second she made eye contact with Ashley, her disposition changed, taking on a look of happiness and excitement.

"So I took a look at the address of our new home and it's only ten minutes from here, so we'll stop by and check that out, but, Spencer?" Ashley turned to look at the blonde and continued, "Is everything ok?"

"Yeah, of course it is! Why wouldn't it be? I love this song!" and with that Spencer turned the radio up, ending the conversation.

**Author's Note: The apartment scene and the lunch is next…please review! It makes me happy and feel free to give me any ideas! Thank you:)**


	3. Remember Me

**Author's Note: To those who reviewed: THANK YOU SO MUCH! Haha but seriously, every review means a lot to me. Okay so I don't own anything, and now on with the story! Oh and I changed Ashley's thought process a little bit, it just makes it easier this way.**

The ride to the apartment seemed awkward while both girls kept their attention on their respective tasks. Ten minutes had never seemed longer than it felt to both girls on the trip to their new apartment. Ashley cast a glance towards the quiet blonde who had fixated her gaze to the view whizzing by outside. She seemed to have pulled into herself and Ashley was surprised at her urge to comfort and support the girl. Soon, just as Spencer had lost herself in her own thought, Ashley had settled in deep thought as well. After a few seconds, Ashley let out a frustrated sigh, knowing she was not one who could easily comfort a person. A small giggle caught the attention of the older girl, who turned to look at the girl sitting next to her.

"Thinking isn't that hard, you know?" Spencer quipped.

"You should talk. You've been thinking so hard, I think you might have caused some permanent damage up there," Ashley retorted, tapping her forehead. Although it wasn't what she wished to talk to the girl about, Ashley was glad that Spencer was smiling once again. _Sadness doesn't suit her features. Ahem- well, sadness doesn't suit anyone's features. Yeah, that's what I meant. Eyes on the road, Davies. _"What were you thinking about?"

Spencer seemed taken aback by the question and was briefly overcome with anguish.

"Spencer? Spencer, you can tell me," Ashley prodded gently.

"It's just -um…jet lag. I'm tired and you know how jet lag is. I'm fine, really." Spencer smiled brightly at Ashley, who nodded slowly, unconvinced with the blonde's excuses.

"Uh-huh, well, we're here so…?"

"Ohmigod! It looks like they're all done moving in so let's go! I can't wait to see how it looks!" Spencer flew out the door, running towards the apartment.

Ashley put the car in park, and stepped outside, taking the apartment in for the first time. _So this is home? Not too shabby._ She had to admit that the apartment was very impressive and hadn't come cheap. She sauntered up to the front door, where an awaiting Spencer stood. "Um…yeah?"

"Oh! Well, I was wondering, do you want to open the door, or am I going to, or what?"

"What do you think? I'm the rock star, so **I **get to open it, now back up, _kid,_" Ashley snapped.

Spencer took several steps back, mouth agape, unsure of how to react to Ashley's sudden temper. "Y- Yeah. G-g-go ah-head."

Ashley turned to glare at the terrified blonde before dissolving into giggles. The confused blonde soon realized what had happened and began laughing too. Within five minutes, both girls were lying on the doorstep, clutching their stomachs and wiping tears from their eyes. Spencer closed her eyes and took a deep shuddering breath. "Oh god, Ashley. You really scared me for a minute. Wow, I haven't laughed this hard in forever."

Ashley smiled and leaned over so that she was over the blonde's face. "Spencer."

The blonde opened her eyes, and Ashley could almost feel the girl's breath hitch when she realized how close Ashley was. Both girls suddenly became aware of no one else but the other. The corners of Spencer's lips turned upward ever so slightly, and Ashley didn't know which one mattered most: being the reason for the smile on her face or being able to notice the smile in the first place. Ashley looked deep into the blue eyes, still as captivating as they had been two years ago, searching for any recognition at all the blonde may have been harboring. _You're gonna scare the poor girl. Get off her. _Ashley almost pulled off the blonde, before realizing how awkward that would make the entire situation. Wait, what was the whole reason for leaning over here in the first place? _To give her the key, dumbass. _Ashley held a closed hand above Spencer, causing the younger girl's face to scrunch up in confusion. Opening her hand, the brunette dangled the keys and smiled at the other girl.

"Go ahead, and open it Spencer."

Spencer's face brightened with delight as she yanked the keys away from Ashley, as if she might change her mind at any moment.

Ashley pulled herself off the blonde and stood reluctantly with Spencer following suit. Spencer walked towards the front door and slipped the key in before stopping and turning back to look at Ashley.

"Ashley, I want you to open it."

"But Spencer, you were so excited"

"Ashley. Open the door. Please."

"If it's what you really want"

"It is."

Ashley took Spencer's spot in front of the door and turned the key, hearing a satisfying click and put her hand on the handle.

"Wait!"

Ashley suddenly felt fire ignite on her skin. Her senses went into overload and Ashley became dizzy with pleasure. The smell of vanilla filled Ashley's mind and intoxicated her body. Spencer had pressed up against Ashley from behind and covered her hand with one of her own. Ashley could feel every one of the blonde's shallow breaths against her cheek and the older girl was certain that if Spencer had not been standing behind her, her legs would have surely given out by now.

"Ashley," Spencer's voice came out husky and low, sending shivers down the brunette's body. "Maybe we can open it together?"

The words had been directed right by Ashley's ear and the girl bit her lip at the emotions that flooded her and mutely nodded.

Spencer tightened her hold on Ashley's hand and together they opened the door. Both girls gasped but each for very different reasons: Spencer from the size and look of the apartment and Ashley from the mere feeling of Spencer gasping against her back. The blonde pulled her hand from Ashley's and walked through the door, wide-eyed, taking in her new home. Ashley shivered at the sudden cold and rubbed her arms, walking in after the younger girl.

The apartment had already been furnished and it was obvious that an interior designer was to thank. There was a mini bar in the corner of their living room and a large flat screen, along with an entertainment center filled with movies. Spencer took a seat on the sofa turning on the TV and began shrieking when loud gunfire was heard all around the room. She hit the ground and screamed for Ashley, who came running out of one of the bedrooms.

"It's a drive-by! Get down!"

Ashley began laughing and held out a hand for the blonde to take, "More like 8 Mile in surround sound, don't you think?" She snatched up the remote in the other hand and turned the volume down to a decent level, "That better?"

Spencer made a face at Ashley, "It sounded real and you know it!" and with that waltzed off into the bedroom that Ashley had just emerged from. "Ashley! Come look at this room!" The brunette walked in and nodded her approval, as the younger girl jumped on top of the bed, "I call it!"

"Spencer, I kinda think it's meant for me," Ashley began, gesturing toward the guitars lined up against the wall and a piano set in the corner.

"What makes you think I can't play music!?" Spencer demanded, taking a seat at the piano, and running her fingers lightly over the keys.

Ashley put her hands up and backed up slightly, stammering, "I- uh, I didn't know. I didn't mean- sorry Spencer."

"It's fine," Spencer turned around and hopped off the seat, with a cheeky grin.

Ashley shook her head, realizing that she had just been given her payback, and chuckled softly. Ashley emerged out of her room and walked into Spencer's room.

"Hey, Spencer, you wanna go ahead and head out to lunch now?"

"Uh- yeah, let me just go to the bathroom real quick and we'll head out."

Ashley walked back into the living room and sat on the sofa. She took a look at her phone and sighed when she realized it was only three in the afternoon. _Since Spencer seems to be taken her time, I'm sure I can go ahead and just lay down for a few minutes. Just rest my eyes. _

"Yeah, just…resting my eyes," and with those words, Ashley drifted into a sound sleep.

-------

_So I'm going to go ahead and let you inside Spencer's mind too because, well it just makes things more interesting, if I do it this way…if you guys don't like it let me know and I wont do it next time. :)_

_God, this is turning out to be a hell of a lot harder than I thought. _Spencer stared at her reflection in the mirror and sighed. _After two years, she's even more beautiful than I remember. Reality check, she doesn't even know who I am anymore. She's launching her debut album and I'm just some girl who saw her at a talent show. _

"Yeah, better to not mention it at all."

Spencer dried her hands and walked out of the bathroom to find the gorgeous brunette, peacefully sleeping on the sofa. She walked back into her room and retrieved a small blanket to cover the older girl with. After making sure Ashley was tucked in, Spencer took in the sight. She smiled reflexively at the content the girl displayed and reached to tuck an unruly lock behind the brunette's ear.

"Do you know that I remembered you? Do you know that I dreamt about the beautiful brown eyes that belonged to the one person I thought I could let in? Do you know how many thoughts I've had of us meeting?" Spencer's voice was barely above a whisper as she bared her soul to the sleeping girl. "But it was never like this. You remembered me, Ashley. You mad- you made everything alright. Why? Why don't you remember me? I needed you to remember me."

With those words, Spencer stood from her spot and walked inside her room, leaving the older girl to her dreams, while her own shattered with every step.

- - - - - - -

"Uhh- ugh….oooff!" Ashley hit the ground with a grunt. Grumbling to herself, she sat up looking around. _Where am I? Oh wait, new house, Spencer!_

"Spencer? Hey, are you around here?" Ashley grabbed her phone and checked the time, appalled at how late it had gotten. "11, what in the wo- Spencer!"

The blonde came running out her room and Ashley almost wished she hadn't called for the younger girl. The blonde, clad in only boy shorts and a **very** fitted tanktop, rushed to her side with concern etched on her face.

"Oh Ashley, did you fall? I knew I should have moved you, but you were asleep and I didn't want to wake you up."

"No, no I'm fine, I mean, I did fall but its just- its so late and you and I were supposed to go out to eat and its already 11 and you haven't eaten and ugh! I'm sorry!"

"So I'm guessing you haven't heard of delivery pizza?"

"Huh?"

"Well I had a PB&J sandwich for lunch and then afterwards I ordered pizza because you were still knocked out," Spencer giggled at the brunette's confusion. "I saved you some in case you woke up, I'll go get it right now."

Ashley watched the girl walk into the kitchen and heard her mess around for a minute before retreating with a plate of pizza and a can of soda.

"Here you are! I'll have you know that reheating pizza is my specialty and I don't just do it for anyone!" Spencer said with a wink, taking a seat next to Ashley

"Thanks Spencer," Ashley replied, gratefully taking a bite of her pizz-_WAIT! She just winked. Spencer just winked at ME! Someone tell me that they saw that!_ Ashley swallowed hard and shook her head, trying to rid her mind of the crazy thoughts. "So what did you do all day?"

"Um, I called home and took a nap too but mine was a tad shorter than seven hours." Ashley smiled apologetically, as Spencer continued, "Then I tried to watch 28 Days Later but it scared me so bad that I hid behind your sofa for ten minutes after I turned it off."

Upon hearing this, Ashley choked on the soda she was drinking and coughed hard, trying to regain control over her breathing. "You- cough hid behind cough-cough my sofa? How was that supposed to make you feel any safer?"

"Well, I just figured that if they saw you, they would…" Spencer smiled guiltily, trailing off.

The brunette's eyes grew big and she sent the girl next to her a playfully accusing glare. "You would let them eat me while you ran for it wouldn't you?"

"Maybe they would just think you looked as peaceful and leave us both alone?"

"Yeah, and then they would go ahead and shoot their own heads off right?"

"Exactly."

Both girls stared at each other before giving in to fits of laughter. Every attempt to stop the giggles would cause the girls to dissolve into a fit twice as worse as the one before.

"Spencer…stop! Please!" Ashley gasped out, " I can't breathe, it hurts so much!"

"You started it….you make it stop!!" Spencer managed in between giggles.

After a few minutes, the laughter had died down and the girls were sitting next to each other with their backs against the sofa.

"This cannot, in any way," Spencer started, maneuvering her body so that her head lay in the brunette's lap, "-be healthy for my stomach, Ash. Not at all."

Ashley's eyes shot open at the nickname she had been given and stared at the blonde. Taking in the sight, Ashley's defenses slipped a little when her phone vibrated indicating that she had received a text message.

"You going to get that?"

"Nope, I got better things to do, Spence. Much better things to do." She replied, stroking the blonde's hair. Closing her eyes, once again, Ashley silently pleaded with herself. _Oh god, not now. It can't be her but there's no one else it could be. Please, not again._

Spencer smiled at the name, relaxing in the arms of the brunette, "Goodnight, Ashley."

"Goodnight Spencer."

Once Ashley was sure that Spencer was fast asleep, she gingerly fished her phone out of her pocket, careful not to wake the girl and opened the message she had missed.** Hey baby, im sorry n i miss u so call me back sexy ;) **

"No." Her voice cracked and was so soft that Ashley, herself, was unsure if she had spoken aloud. A tear ran down the girl's face as she cupped the blonde's cheek in her hands and spoke words, so pained and heavy, "I need you to save me, blue eyes. Please remember me. _Please_."

**Author's Note: So I'm going to be slipping in and out of Spencer's mind. I don't want her thoughts and actions to give too much away but at the same time, I want you guys to see things from her perspective as well. I think that's important. Um…so what did you think…please review! I already have an idea of what's going to happen with the two in my mind, but I'm always open to ideas. This story is for you guys and your enjoyment :)**


	4. Over This

Spencer stirred in her sleep when she felt an arm tighten possessively around her waist. She turned to look at the owner of said arm and found herself gazing at Ashley, contently asleep. Spencer reached a hand up and gently ran her fingers over the sleeping girl's eyes, cheeks, lips, memorizing each curve, each feeling, each-

"Ermph," Ashley turned over and mumbled incoherently in her pillow.

Spencer tore her hand away and looked around for an escape. _I need to leave before she wakes up. She can't find me like this, she'll know something's up. I have to go._ Spencer carefully extracted herself from Ashley's arms and tiptoed into her room. Collapsing on the bed, she let out a frustrated sigh. _What the hell am I going to do? I can't live with her. This is torturing me. I have to get over her. That's the only thing left for me to do. _

She added a nod for good measure before grabbing some clothes and slipping into to the shower. Spencer stood underneath the gentle assault of the water and let her mind wander to the brunette outside. The hopes that had always been associated with her, the happiness Spencer had always imagined would enter her life along with Ashley, and the reality of the whole situation. Looking down at her hands, Spencer began to let tears fall and mingle with the cascading water. _The only hope I had. What was I thinking? How could one girl mend all the cracks? Heal all the wounds that time rubbed raw? I always knew that it was too much to ask for. Happiness always is._

-------

Ashley shivered and blindly felt for the blonde who had warmed her throughout the night. After a futile search, the girl opened her eyes, blinking furiously to encourage her eyes to adjust to the brightness. She looked around, failing to find the blonde anywhere near sight, when in the corner of her eye, she caught a glimpse of the toned bod- oh a towel. The brunette debated internally, trying to decide whether she should say something to the blonde or not.

She opened her mouth only to have Spencer walk inside her room and take a seat on her bed and begin brushing her wet hair. _Spencer. Wet. I bet I could make her wett- _Ashley shook her head, emptying out the thoughts and picking up her mind from the gutter. She stood and stretched before making her way over to the blonde's doorway.

"So do I perform third degree black belt karate in my sleep?"

Spencer jumped at the sudden voice and scrunched her face in confusion, before smirking at the grinning girl in her doorway.

"Or are you just afraid of my cooties, because I got tested and I swear I'm all clear!"

"Hmmm…oh really?

"Yup, you name it, I ain't got it."

"Alright then, HIV?"

"Negative"

"Crabs?"

"Eww and no," Ashley replied, scrunching her face in disgust at the image in her head.

Spencer giggled before continuing the interrogation.

"Herpes."

"All clear."

"HPV"

"Vaccinated….three times." Ashley shuddered at the memory. Apparently her mom didn't think one time was enough and taken her twice more to ensure that her daughter would be rid of the disease. _More like her reputation than her daughter._

"Chlamydia."

"Not a trace."

"Brains?"

"Nada!"

"Didn't think so," Spencer smirked and walked out of the room leaving a gaping brunette in her wake.

_She just- and I just- and- wait- RE-DO!! _Ashley came running out of the room to find that Spencer had already dressed and was standing in the kitchen.

"Okay Spence, first of all, that was unnecessary and mean and I do too have brains! And whoa wait, where'd you get the clothes from?"

"Oh, well, I just-"

"I mean you walk out in a towel and now you got clothes on and I mean that was pretty fast and I didn't know how you even got -

"Ashley, I-"

"-the clothes because I was with you in the room and-"

"**ASHLEY!"**

Ashley shut her mouth realizing that she had not only been rambling but becoming increasingly red as she kept talking.

"Sorry, I'm just going to go take a shower now."

Ashley walked away, mentally chastising herself for looking so idiotic in front of the girl. She grabbed a towel and glumly made her way to the tub. Letting the water run, she stripped down when she noticed her reflection in the mirror. She gazed into her own eyes and sighed. _Blushing? I do not blush. This just isn't me. I can't keep putting myself through this. I need to get out, and be who I am. Who __**Ashley Davies**__ is. I have to get over her. _

-------

Spencer tore a piece of paper and scribbled out a note for Ashley, explaining that she would be out shopping and checking out the sights and she would be home late. _I need to leave before she gets out of the shower, if I see her, I won't be able to leave. _She signed her name, leaving the note on the fridge, and quickly exited the apartment. A minute after leaving, Spencer realizes that she didn't leave her number and Ashley would have no way of reaching her. _Maybe it's for the best; I think we both need a day away from each other. I know I need one._

With that Spencer continued on her way with the resolve that she would drive the thoughts of Ashley out of her mind.

-------

Ashley stepped out of the shower, soaking wet, and quickly dried off with a towel, before slipping into a pair of jeans and a tank top. Leaving the bathroom in search of a brush, the brunette noticed the quiet that seemed to hang in the atmosphere of the entire apartment. Looking around, she became aware of the missing blonde and began searching for a note or something that she could have left behind. A few minutes later, the brunette flew into the kitchen frantically looking for any sign that the blonde hadn't been kidnapped. A glance shot towards the fridge caught the girl's attention. She snatched the note that had been taped to the fridge and read.

_Shop and sight seeing? I wonder why she didn't ask me to go with her or at least leave a number. Wait, this is the best time for me to get back to the way that I used to be. _Ashley picked up her phone and dialed a familiar number.

"Hey Ky? Wanna hit up Ego tonight? Okay, I'll see you there tonight!" Grinning, Ashley waltzed in her room and began preparing for a night she was determined not to remember tomorrow.

**FEW HOURS LATER (STILL IN ASHLEY'S POV):**

_Shit. Shit. Shit. Where is that top!?! __**AHA!**_ Ashley slipped into the top she had been looking for and gazed into the mirror, adjusting the shirt so that it fit perfectly._ It has to be illegal to look this good! _The brunette grinned and took another glance before grabbing her keys and striding out of the apartment without another thought.

Ashley reached the nightclub and parked in a spot that was always reserved for her. She stepped out of the car and headed directly for the door.

"Charles," Ashley addressed the large man in front of the door.

"Good evening, Miss Davies," the man responded, moving to open the door, and ushering the brunette in.

The smell of sweat and alcohol hit Ashley hard, and she took a deep breath, reveling in the feeling of familiarity and comfort.

She made her way to the bar and flashed a smile at the bartender who returned the smile and quickly began working on Ashley's usual order.

Ashley took the glass from the bartender and nodded before taking a sip and turning to take in the sight of the dance floor, when she noticed a red head smiling flirtatiously her way and eyeing her up and down. _Mmmm…BINGO._

Ashley put her drink down and sent the girl an inviting smile and a wink to seal the deal._Now turn around, take another sip, 3-2-1…_

"Hey stranger, now why is it that I don't know you yet?"

_Ha, never failed me yet!_ Ashley smirked before turning and extending a hand.

"I'm not sure but I'd love to fix that little problem, Ashley Davies"

"Well, Ashley Davies, care to dance?"

Ashley gulped the rest of her drink before taking a hold of the red head's hands and pulling her to the dance floor. She gently ran her hands down to her waist and tugged the girl closer, until they began moving together as one. Ashley pressed her lips against the girl's ear and whispered huskily, causing the other girl to shiver noticeably.

"Now this isn't fair."

"W-what isn't?"

"You know my name, but I have no clue what your name is beautiful," Ashley dragged her mouth down to the girl's neck and began kissing her neck causing the girl to press herself more into the brunette.

"Va-nessa, my name's Vanessa. God, you're good at this."

"Well, Vanessa, let's just say I've had some practice, and leave it at that."

The brunette turned Vanessa so that they were face to face and pulled her close and pressed her lips against the other girls. The red headed girl eagerly returned the kiss and Ashley's hands began venturing underneath the few articles of clothing Vanessa had put on.

The kiss grew deeper as Ashley slipped her tongue and ran it along Vanessa's bottom lip. The other girl hesitatingly opened her mouth, granting the brunette entrance, and immediately succumbed to the lead that Ashley's tongue demanded. They soon found a rhythm and began to become more involved in each other and forgetting about the dance floor. After a few more moments, oxygen became more and more of a pressing issue and Vanessa pulled away, gasping and taking in huge amounts of air, while Ashley did the same.

Vanessa caught her breath first and leaned over to whisper in Ashley's ear, "My place or yours?"

_Davies still got it!_Ashley smirked and opened her mouth to respond, and lifted her gaze to meet a hungry gaze full of want, but instead found herself lost in a sea of disappointment.

The brownest of brown eyes, full of want and shame, locked with the bluest of blue eyes, full of shock and disappointment.

Then she blinked.

Ashley blinked.

One second.

One mistake.

And blue eyes was gone.

**Author's Note: Sorry you guys, I had finals, then I started an internship and yeah, I was busy, oh and I got crutches now too :( that makes me VERY sad. So let me know what you think of this one…I kinda like it and at the same time I don't…review and let me know your opinion, cuz guess what, it does matter! **


	5. Next to You

Spencer furiously wiped at her eyes, making her way through those who had no clue of the broken heart that had just been shattered. She reached the bathroom and pushed through the door, letting sobs wrack her body.

She hadn't even planned on coming to the club at all. Truth be told, the blonde had missed Ashley very much and had hoped on catching up with the girl at home. A girl that Spencer had met, had praised the place so much and then invited Spencer to come with her. The two had hit it off and Spencer felt very comfortable with the girl and since she wasn't exactly in the position to be rejecting friendships, as reluctant as it may have been, Spencer agreed to come to Ego. But Ashley wasn't who she had expected to see there.

The emotions started to tear at the open wounds once again. Images of Ashley's hands on another person's body, her lips pressed against lips that didn't deserve the little piece of heaven that they had been given, tore at Spencer. The blonde calmed down gradually, and splashed some water on her face. _I'm supposed to be getting over her. But seeing her with another girl-._ Spencer wasn't one to question her sexuality, she had known that she was different for quite some time now, and had come to terms with it as well. _I've been jealous before, but this? God, she doesn't even know that I like girls! It isn't the jealousy that bothers me though, okay well, maybe a little, but it's that skank bitch ho who's shoving her tongue down Ashley's throat that's making me upset._ _How could Ashley do this to me? I wonder how she would feel if I-_

Spencer looked up with a sudden realization, knowing exactly what she had to do. She quickly reapplied her make up and adjusted her clothes, checking in the mirror before leaving the bathroom, determined to accomplish what she had set her mind to.

--------

Ashley stood rooted in her spot with her mouth slightly agape. A slight tug on her hands brought her attention back to the confused girl, standing expectantly in front of the brunette.

"So Ash, we going to head out now or do you want to dance a little bit more first?" Vanessa questioned, randomly placing kisses all over the brunette's neck.

At the sound of the nickname, Ashley pulled back in disgust, and glared at the red head.

"Never call me that again and, FYI, **'we'** are done," with that Ashley turned and walked off in search of a certain blue eyed girl.

The brunette walked through people, her gaze roaming from side to side but to no avail._Maybe my mind is playing tricks on me. She might not even be here. But I could never confuse those eyes of hers. Never. She was here. I know it. I just have to find her._

A tap on the shoulder, caused Ashley to turn around hopefully, but after seeing the person, her face noticeably fell.

"Wow, I know I'm not your favorite sister in the world, but I didn't think that you hated seeing me that much."

"Half-sister, Kyla. And there better not be any more of you. You already drive me crazy enough as it is. You are more than enough for me, thank you very much."

Kyla squealed and wrapped her arms around the brunette, "I knew you loved me deep down in your heart!"

"Yeah, uh-huh, deep, deep, **deep** down in my heart, now listen Ky, I'm looking for this girl and I really need-"

"Oh my god, Ashley! That reminds me, I met this girl today and wow, she is so gorgeous that I would do her! But anyway, we met at the mall today and we came here together but-"

Ashley tuned out the sound of her sister and continued searching for Spencer.

"She left when she saw someone and now I can't seem to find her and I really want you to meet her, Ashley, she's so down-to-earth and-"

Ashley sighed and her gaze roamed across the room one last time in a last ditch effort.

Then as if the crowd had parted, she was found.

Spencer twirled and danced, moving her body in exact rhythm with the song. With her eyes closed, it seemed that the girl had entered a world in which she was so content, so peaceful and happy. Ashley had never seen someone move with such little effort and look as much at ease as Spencer did at that moment.

A small smile appeared on the brunette's face, as it often did when thoughts of Spencer clouded her mind. Without another word, Ashley took a step toward the oblivious dancing girl. _I've never seen something so beautiful. She's so graceful and perfect. I need to tell her how I feel about her. I need to let her know that I remember her. That I think I l-_

At that moment Ashley's life stopped.

Her heart.

Her breath.

Spencer was not dancing alone. Wrapped around her waist was a hand and a closer look could see that attached to that hand was a body that was too close to Spencer's. Ashley might have been able to take that sight if the offending hand and its body belonged to a guy, but the person dancing with Spencer was hidden from view.

Spencer looked up and straight into the eyes of a girl whose entire world was crashing down around her.

Coldness from the ocean's depth engulfed the anguish in the deep brown eyes that stared back.

Spencer reached up and pressed her lips against the lips of the person she had been dancing with. She tangled her hands in their hair and pulled **her** face gently into view.

And then everything shattered.

**--------**

_Breathe, Spencer, 1 Mississippi, 2 Mississippi, 3 Mississippi, wait, was that her tongue? Okay, that's enough now. I wonder if Ashley saw us. At least, I'll know if she feels anything close to what I feel for her. _Spencer looked up and searched the crowd for the brunette but could find no sign of where Ashley could have gone.

"Um, I have to go find someone, thanks so much for the dance, I had a great time," Spencer quickly excused herself from the girl.

"No problem, hun. The name's Natasha, call me anytime you want to do this again," Natasha slipped a small card into Spencer's coat pocket and leaned over to whisper in her ear, "Maybe next time we can skip the dancing, yeah?"

With those last words, she kissed Spencer's cheek and turned to disappear again on the dance floor.

Before Spencer had had even a moment alone to gather her thoughts, she was interrupted by a brunette. Unfortunately, it wasn't the brunette she had hoped it would be.

"Hey, you need to come with me right now; I have to introduce you to my sister!"

"Kyla, not now, I need to find someone-"

"Yeah, uh huh, that's not going to happen, sweetheart, you're coming with me and you are**going** to meet my sister, even if I have to tie you down to the bar to keep you in one place!"

Kyla took Spencer's hand and pulled her in direction of the bar.

Spencer followed mutely, her eyes wandering, hoping for a sight of Ashley.

"Ashley, I found her! Say hi to my new friend."

Spencer's breath stopped.

_It couldn't be._Kyla stood at an angle so that her sister was hidden from view but then after a short eternity she stepped aside and Spencer's heart broke for the girl that she saw.

"Spencer Carlin, meet my sister, sorry, **HALF-SISTER**, Ashley Davies. Ashley, this is my new best friend, Spencer."

It seemed that the two were taken back to the first night that they had met. When their eyes had met for the first time. But it was also different.

This time, when the calm blue met the wild brown, it was different.

Spencer's expression was one of shock when she saw all the raw emotion that was held in the eyes of the girl sitting in front of her. All the heartbreak. All the pain.

She saw things that she had only seen in herself. Pain she thought only she had felt.

_I need to fix this. Now._

She reached out and took her hands and pulled her to her feet.

"Come with me."

It wasn't a question, and without a word, Ashley followed Spencer onto the dance floor, leaving a very confused Kyla in their wake.

Spencer felt most comfortable when dancing. Following the music put her at ease, and helped her forget about her problems if only for a short period of time.

A slow song had started and without any questions, Spencer laced her arms around the brunette's waist and pulled her close.

_**Two 'o clock and I wish that I was sleeping**_

_**You're in my head like a song on the radio**_

_**All I know is that I got to get next to you**_

_**Yeah I got to get next to you**_

_**Sitting here turning minutes into hours**_

_**To find the nerve just to call you on the telephone**_

_**You don't know that I got to get next to you**_

Ashley seemed to be frozen, so Spencer took her arms and wrapped them around her neck, before placing her own arms around the shorter girl's waist.

_**Maybe we're friends  
Maybe we're more  
Maybe it's just my imagination  
But I see you stare just a little too long  
And it makes me start to wonder  
So baby call me crazy  
But I think you feel it too  
Maybe I, Maybe I  
Just got to get next to you**_

Spencer swayed gently from side to side and smiled softly when she felt Ashley's body relax in her arms. _If she could only know how I felt, but its not what she needs. She's hurting enough already and until I know why she's hurting, I can't do this. I won't. _The brunette laid her head on Spencer's shoulder. Spencer's breath hitched at the movement, but Ashley didn't pull away, only tightened her arms around Spencer's neck, causing the blonde to smile. _But I will...someday. _

_**I asked around and I heard that you were talking**_

_**Told my girl that you thought I was out of your league**_

_**What a fool, I got to get next to you, whoa**_

_**Yeah it's five in the morning and I can't go to sleep**_

_**'Cause I wish, yeah I wish that you knew what you mean to me**_

_**Baby let's get together and end this mystery, oh**_

_**Maybe we're friends**_

_**Maybe we're more**_

_**Maybe it's just my imagination**_

_**But I see you stare just a little too long**_

_**And it makes me start to wonder**_

_**So baby call me crazy**_

_**But I think you feel it too**_

_**Maybe I, Maybe I**_

_**Just got to get next to you**_

_Maybe this can be our song. It seems to fit well enough. _Spencer rested her head against Ashley's and smiled again. It seemed to be something that happened very often when the brunette was around the younger girl. _I never want this song to end._

_**Whatcha got to say? Whatcha got to do?**_

_**How ya get the one you want to want to get next to you?**_

_**Whatcha got to say? Whatcha got to do?**_

_**How ya get the one you want to want to get next to you?**_

_**Whatcha got to say? Whatcha got to do?**_

_**How ya get the one you want to want to get next to you?**_

_**Whatcha got to say? Whatcha got to do?**_

_**How ya get the one you want to want to get next to you?**_

_**Yeah, yeah, to want to get next to you**_

Spencer moved her lips close to the shorter girl's ear and whispered very quietly, that she herself was unsure of whether she had spoken.

"I'm sorry."

Ashley looked up and their eyes met once again and Spencer knew she had been forgiven, that she had helped make a heartbroken girl feel so much better. Ashley lay her head back down and Spencer suddenly became intoxicated from the smell of strawberries, but there was something else that she couldn't place. Another smile took its place on the blonde's face as she pressed herself closer to the girl in her arms. _It's just Ashley. There doesn't need to be a name for it, its perfect for her._

_**Maybe were friends  
Maybe were more  
Maybe it's just my imagination  
But I see you stare just a little too long  
And it makes me start to wonder  
So baby call me crazy  
But I think you feel it too  
Baby call me crazy  
But I know you feel it too  
Maybe I, Maybe I  
Just got to get next to you  
Yeah, yeah, yeah  
I got to get next to you**_

With the song ending, both girls untangled themselves and put the required distance between themselves. Spencer kept her gaze on the floor as the next song, one with a much faster tempo, started. _Oh god, maybe I was too forward. What if she doesn't want to talk to me anymore? _

"Let's head home, Spence."

The words were directed right next to the blonde's ear and her breath hitched when she felt Ashley's breath graze her cheek. She turned to look into the deep brown eyes with the golden specks and the lips that had the ghost of a smile playing upon them. Spencer noticed Ashley's eyes shifting from her own to her lips and only then she noticed that she was doing the same to her. _We're so close. All I have to do is lean a little bit more and-_

"Yeah, let's go."

_Okay, heart, sue me, I chickened out. But at least she's happy now. That's all I need to know to let me sleep tonight, right? Thought so._

**Author's note: So um…I didn't like this chapter either. I'm not giving up on the story…I just think I can do better ya know? So I came out with an update really fast…lol and I'm proud of myself but I'm tired now, so yeah. Let me know what you guys think and where I should go from here, because I kinda think that I might just be stuck on where I want to go from here. / Help? Reviews make me happy and I update faster too :) Thanks to all those who reviewed by the way, you guys make my day (no joke) I LOVE YOU GUYS!!! (now go review lol) Oh and the song is um…. "Next to You" - Jordin Sparks**


	6. Five Questions

Ashley's mind was racing, having been that close to Spencer, having been in her arms and feeling her body against hers, had driven her to the point of nervousness. She was at a loss of what the next step was and how she should go about doing it. She looked around for Kyla, gesturing to her, and let her know that they were going to leave. Kyla seemed a little upset but when a good looking guy tapped her on the shoulder, asking her for a dance, her mood improved.

Ashley turned towards the blonde and nodded toward the exit before starting to walk. The older girl had barely taken a step forward when she felt a tugging on her hand before another hand slipped into her own. Ashley turned; confusion etching her features, and searched the blue eyes for answers she was scared to find.

The music in the club was deafening but the words that the blonde uttered, resounded in Ashley's ears. A few simple words full of such innocence and sincerity caused a moment that was never to be forgotten. Those words would resonate in Ashley's ears just as clearly as they had when they had first been spoken.

The grip tightened.

Their fingers entwined.

"_**I don't want to lose you."**_

**About half-an-hour later (At the apartment- still in Ashley's P.O.V):**

Ashley threw open the door and, in a melodramatic display, collapsed on to the sofa.

"I have never been so exhausted in my life before!" she exclaimed before letting out a long sigh and closing her eyes.

Spencer giggled at the brunette's overdramatic actions and closed the door, before making her way over to Ashley and lying down so that her head was in the shorter girl's lap. She adjusted her body slightly and Ashley began running her hands through the blonde locks, reveling in the simplicity and the content in this moment.

_If only this could mean as much for her as it does for me. _

Ashley glanced down at the girl in her lap, only to find the blue eyes that she adored distracted and withdrawn.

"Spencer? Are you okay?"

"Huh- oh…uh, yeah, I was just thinking about today."

Ashley's heart began to race, simply thinking of the prospect of having to talk about what had just happened between the two of them. She swallowed dryly before opening her mouth to ask her next question.

"What about today?"

The blonde's eyes seemed to shut off then, becoming distracted again, and her face was one of confusion. It seemed forever to the brunette before the younger girl spoke again.

"Kyla."

"Yeah, me to-, wait, Kyla?"

"I just think it's weird how the first person I became friends with turned out to be your sister."

"Half-sister. But I thought I would be your first friend. Plus I'm older; I'm supposed to have that right."

_I met you first anyways. I have dibs!_

"How much older?"

"I'm turning 22 this year, in June. She's only 21."

"Really, so that means that you're only a couple months older than me and she's a couple months younger than me."

"I guess, but back to the whole friend thing, I am **SO** much cooler than Kyla and don't even say it's not true because we all know it is."

"But I don't know _anything_ about you yet. That isn't the way to start a very good friendship, you know?"

"Maybe we should change that," Ashley raised an eyebrow at the lying blonde and smirked.

"And exactly how are you planning on doing that?

"Well there's this game…"

"And…?"

"It's called Five Questions."

"I've never heard of that game before, Ashley. You're going to have to explain it to me."

"Oh, well, it's easy. We take turns asking each other questions until we use our five questions and you have to answer the question honestly."

"That's it?"

"Pretty much, except you can't follow up a question with a why or how and you can't ask the same question the other person asks. So are you in?"

Ashley stared intently at Spencer's face and smiled when the blonde nodded.

"But you have to start first, so I can get the hang of it," stated the blonde.

"What's your favorite color?"

_Do you remember me?_

"Blue. What's your favorite ice cream?"

_Because I remember you._

"No contest. Chocolate. What's your favorite movie?"

_Does your body light on fire every time we touch?_

"The Notebook. Guaranteed to make me cry every time. Why don't you like Kyla?

_Because my body does._

"I never said I didn't like her. It's just the way our relationship works. She knows I'd do whatever for her, and vice versa. We have our moments. So, do you like it here so far?"

_Do you like me so far?_

"Honestly, I didn't like the whole idea of moving out here but there's a brunette or two that have made it worth while."

_Because you are everything I imagined you would be and so much more._

Spencer hesitated before asking her question, "Does living with me bother you?"

"What?! God no! Spence, you-! No, it doesn't! Am I-…I mean, do I-…I don't know, am I what you thought I was going to be?"

_Do I disappoint you?_

"I thought you were going to be a diva, but you're not and that makes me happy. Instead of finding someone I was going to hate after a while, I found someone I could lo- I, well, I, uh, found a friend."

…._did she just say love? What else could it be?? Lo---ok. Nope. Lo---op. Nu-uh. Lo-ve. I wish. _

"…tonight?"

"Wha- oh! Sorry I spaced out for a second. What did you ask?"

"Um, nothing, uh, let me think."

"Nope, not fair, Spence, what did you ask me?

"It's not your turn to ask me a question, so-"

"Oh, really? So is that how you're going to play now?" Ashley's hands snuck towards the blonde's stomach as her eyes grew wide in realization.

"Ash, no, please don't do it."

The blonde gazed into the brunette's warm, playful eyes in desperation with a pout that caused the older girl break down.

"Fine, but this is your only free card, so enjoy it while you can."

"Ha! I win!" Ashley playfully glared at Spencer, who whined in protest, "Okay sorry, it's a tie. Now listen to my question! Okay, what's the name of your car?"

"Wait, I didn't name my- ugh, I cannot believe I'm telling you this."

"Ashley!! What is it?! What did you name it?"

"Jmmmn."

"What?"

"Jasmnnnee."

"Ashley, you're mumbling, say it clearly!"

"Fine! It's Jasmine, okay? Like from Aladdin, with the whole 'A Whole New World" spiel and everything."

_Please don't laugh. Please don't laugh. Please don't laugh. Please don't la-_

Spencer howled in laughter as the stupidity of the situation sunk in. Ashley, first embarrassed, climbed on top of the giggling blonde and held her hands down with one of her own hands the other threateningly close to the blonde's ticklish stomach.

"Who's laughing now, Blondie?"

Spencer's eyes shot open and she gazed up at the older girl as their situation and position sunk in. Ashley slowly released Spencer's hands but didn't budge from where she was laying.

_How the hell did I end up in this position? What the hell was I thinking?_

"No one."

_Huh? Okay, its official, the girl's got ASS, wait no I meant ADD but hey she's got the first one too! Okay stop Davies, think about the blonde underneath you. No wait! Not like that. Oh god, I think I'm going to just shut up, sorry hun, you're on your own for this one._

Ashley's face scrunched up in confusion, causing the blonde to continue and clarify her statement.

"I answered your question. No one's laughing anymore but I still have one more question left."

_Oh God, I think she can feel my heart beating. I wonder if it's a turn off. Oh, I'm back by the way…couldn't stay away ya know?_

Ashley smiled nervously, encouraging the younger girl to continue with her question.

"What happened tonight?"

Ashley sits up quickly and looks away. _She asked it. What do I say? Do I tell her? Do I make something up? I can't lie to her though, she trusts that I'm going to tell her the truth and I can't break her trust. I just can't. I need to do it. There's no point in not telling her this. Deep breath, here goes._

"Tonight, when I saw you with th-"

The doorbell rang and both girls jump, as if caught doing something inappropriate. Ashley stood shakily and made her way over to the door. Opening the door, a beautiful light haired brunette walks in and takes Ashley into her arms.

"Baby, why haven't you been answering your phone and why didn't you bother telling me that you moved? You're lucky, you know, that I got a hold of someone who knew where you were otherwise I never would have been able to come over. Listen, babe, I'm sorry, alright? I miss you and I just want to make everything okay with us again."

Ashley, shocked by the sudden appearance of the woman in her doorway, jumped when she felt the soft touch that she couldn't mistake.

"Ash, I think I'm going to head to bed now," Spencer softly spoke

Ashley, torn between the two women, stood silently until Spencer turned to walk away.

"Wait, Spence, don't go. This is Katelyn, my ex-"

"Her _**girlfriend**_ and you are?" Katelyn interjected.

Ashley's gaze shot up at the words _girlfriend_ and she stared at Spencer who seemed taken aback at first, but quickly recovered and reached out a hand.

"I'm Spencer Carlin. I'm Ashley's new roommate and I'm also going to be co-producing her album."

Katelyn smirked before taking Spencer's hand, "Oh, trying to mix business with pleasure, huh?"

Ashley quickly interceded, "Kate, stop, it's not like that at all." Looking up at Spencer, Ashley saw her face take on a painful expression that she was unable to mask.

"Ashley, I really think I should go to bed now," the blonde's voice sounded low and cracked and it pained Ashley to hear the blonde in such distress.

Ashley took hold of Spencer's hand and pulled her back, "Spence wait, Kate, I think its time to go now, we'll just talk about this later okay?"

"Whatever, you want babe, I'll talk to you tomorrow at our café at noon." Without waiting for a reply she leaned over and pressed her lips against Ashley and pulled her hand away from Spencer's hand. She attempted to deepen the kiss, but Ashley pushed her away.

"Good night, Kate." Ashley closed the door and turned around only to find the blonde missing. Ashley wandered around the apartment looking in Spencer's bedroom, the bathroom, even the kitchen without a sign of the blonde. Walking by her own bedroom, Ashley found the girl sitting at the piano, fingers grazing the piano keys, but never applying enough pressure to hit a note. Ashley stood in the doorway entranced by the younger girl's actions, before deciding to call out to the distant blonde. Just as she opened her mouth, Spencer's phone went off. The seated girl gazed at the caller ID, an obvious debate over whether to answer the phone or not taking place internally. After another second, the blonde answered the phone, and Ashley strained to catch the one-sided conversation she could hear.

"Hello? Yeah, I'm all settled in. No, no problems yet…wait, no. I didn't know that. Is that what the doctor said?" A long silence overtook the room, before Spencer let out a sigh, "Yeah, I'll call him right now, and go to see him tomorrow. Um, listen, I have to go, sorry. Yeah, okay, I'll call as soon as the appointment is over. Bye dad, love you too, goodnight."

The blonde shut the phone and put her head in her hands and silent sobs began to rack the fragile frame. Ashley quietly slipped away but her mind was racing.

There was something wrong with her perfect blonde.

Something she didn't know about.

Or worse.

_Something I can't fix._

**Author's Note: Okay, so Chapter six…yeah or no? Oh man, that was a little weird. LOL, I didn't know what I was writing and it just kept coming out and now, I'm kinda scared about your guys' reactions. Reviews? They make it all worth it, and they mean a ton :) OKAY SO ITS SPELL CHECKED AND GRAMATICALLY FIXED AND STUPID LITTLE MISTAKES ARE GONE...I checked twice :)**


	7. Doc

**AUTHOR'S NOTE: I am so sorry about the wait! So much shit was going around and I just couldn't find time to type up the chapter! I'll have you know that I have already written half of the 8****th**** chapter and I plan on having it up by Monday. Please review, and don't kill me when you get to end of the chapter. I'm saying sorry in advance…so sorry :)**

_**CHAPTER SEVEN: Doc**_

Spencer sighed and opened her phone dialing a number that she had become so familiar with. Pushing talk, she pressed the phone up against her ear and listened to the drone of the ring. Before the third ring, a voice filled the blonde's ear.

"Hello? Spencer?"

"Hi, um, it's not too late is it?"

"No, of course not, you are okay aren't you?"

"Yes, I'm fine or, at least, I thought I was. I just got some news from my parents and I need to see you as soon as possible."

"Of course Spencer, come in anytime tomorrow and we'll go over any concerns you have."

"Thanks so much, Doc. I'm scared."

"I know you are Spence, and you know how much I care about you, and another thing. How long have you known me, hmm? Give up the whole 'Doc' thing already, sweetie."

Spencer allowed herself a small smile, "Thanks Lauren, you always knew how to make me feel better."

"Goodnight Spence, I'll see you tomorrow, and take care of yourself."

"I'll try to, goodnight. Sweet dreams."

**Ashley's P.O.V.**

The brunette walked shakily towards the living room and collapsed on the sofa her mind filled with thoughts of Spencer and racing with possibilities of what could be wrong.

_Maybe someone back home is sick._

_Maybe she's dying._

_Maybe she's an__alien_

Ashley shook her head slightly, letting loose the wild thoughts that plagued her mind. She sighed and lay back on the sofa, letting her mind wonder. Time passed effortlessly without Ashley's awareness. A small sniffling sound accompanied with a small blonde blur caught the older girl's attention. Ashley's eyes shot up and searching for the blur and caught the blonde right before she slipped into her room. Their eyes met briefly before the younger girl broke the gaze and shuffled wordlessly into her room. Despite all her internal emotions pushing her to pursue the blonde, Ashley let out a sigh and went into her room, only to find herself caught between a restless sleep.

**Spencer's P.O.V.**

_Stupid wood! _

_Stupid bed! _

_Stupid foot!_

Spencer hopped around clutching her foot in pain. Calming down slightly, the girl made her way to her mirror again and quickly applied some eyeliner before reaching to grab her purse and her phone.

Walking by Ashley's room the, blonde found the brunette sprawled on her bed, shifting slightly every moment or two, obviously distressed.

_I do have a few extra minutes; I should go and check in on her. _

Spencer checked her phone, to ensure she had some time to spare, and walked over to Ashley's bed. Walking closer, Spencer saw the evident distress on the older girl's face. Ashley's forehead creased and the girl moved slightly, letting out a barely audible whimper.

Spencer reached out a hesitant hand and brushed aside the curls from the brunette's face and leaned over so that her lips were adjacent to Ashley's ears.

"It's going to be okay, Ashley. I'm right here. You're just dreaming, ash, open your eyes and its all going to go away."

Spencer pulled back slightly, pleased with herself, when she noticed the other girl's body relaxing. Smiling to herself, Spencer pressed her lips to Ashley's cheek and gently stood, so that she could quietly make her way out of the brunette's room. A tug on her hand brought Spencer's gaze back to the girl who she thought was fast asleep. Confused blue eyes met concerned brown ones. Spencer felt a more persistent tug on her arm and before she realized it she was in Ashley's arms.

_God, this is, is…I don't know. I think we fit together perfectly. I think she was meant to hold me in her arms. But I wonder if she's okay? Is there something wrong with her? _

"What was that for?"

"Good morning to you too, Spence."

Spencer smiled sheepishly, "Sorry, good morning."

"Thank you."

_She is so adorable. I can definitely see myself falling for her. Oops, I meant, __**CALLING**__ for her, wait no, that doesn't work either. I-uh, I…_

"…so what was that hug for?"

"I can't give you a hug? Fine, I'll just keep my hugs to myself."

"No, I didn't mean that. It was just that it caught me a little off guard."

"You mean like waking up to find someone whispering in your ear?"

_Shit, shit, shit! She wasn't supposed to hear that!! Look for a way out Carlin, come on, think fast._

"You were having a nightmare; I was just trying to comfort you and now I'm late, so I'll see you later."

"Where are you heading to?"

Spencer paused, not wanting to explain to the brunette the reasoning behind her meeting, "I have to meet someone-" Ashley's phone interrupted the blonde and looking down at the phone, Spencer saw that it was Katelyn who was calling. Becoming tightlipped, Spencer spoke again, "and apparently, so do you.

Getting up, Spencer stalked out of the room, trying with great difficulty to conceal her jealousy, but even she knew that she was obviously failing to do so. The blonde had just stepped into the kitchen when she heard a muffled scream followed by a loud thud. After a few groans, another thud, and_several_ unladylike words, the brunette emerged in the doorway, sporting a head of wild curls and a look of frustrated aggravation.

"Spencer, wait! Give me a minute to let me get ready and I'll drop you off."

With her back turned towards Ashley, she allowed herself a smile.

_Maybe I should just let her drop me off. But she's going see Kate. God I hate Kate. Stupid, slutty, idiotic Kate. Thinks she can touch my Ashl-"_

"-encer? Hello?"

"Huh? Oh, sorry," Spencer snapped back to reality and looked over at Ashley, meeting her eyes briefly before turning her head a moment later to avoid her intense gaze.

"You look kind of out of it Spence, you sure you're okay?"

"No, I'm fine, and don't bother with the ride, I'll take a cab, you don't want to keep Katelyn waiting now, do you?"

Spencer spat out the words before she could stop herself and saw a look of hurt flash across Ashley's face before being quickly replaced by a strange resigned look.

Spencer turned towards the door and strode out the door. Outside, the blonde leaned against the door letting quiet tears run down her face.

Without a glance over her shoulder…

_She would have seen my tears if I had._

…or even a goodbye…

_My voice would have betrayed my tears. _

…and it killed her.

_But it's for the best._

**Ashley's P.O.V.**

Ashley flinched at the sound of the door closing, despite the fact that it barely made a sound. Stunned, the brunette made her way over to the door and touched it gently.

She spoke gently and her voice came out raspy and harsh, "Be safe, Blue Eyes. _Please_."

Ashley stood like that for a minute longer when her phone went off again, yanking her out of the daze she was in. She answered without looking at the caller ID and immediately began to regret it.

"What's wrong with you?" Katelyn's voice fills Ashley's ear and the brunette fights the urge to just hang up.

"It's nothing Kate, I just woke up, what's up?"

"Nothing, I was just calling to remind you that you have to meet me at noon."

"Listen, um, I don't really think I'm up to it today."

"Hun, it's your choice. You can come meet me here at noon or I can come over to your place at noon."

"Fine, I'll be there in an hour."

"Perfect."

Ashley hung up and let out a frustrated groan before quickly showering and getting dressed. Before leaving, the brunette picked up her phone and thought about texting the blond. She had been sure to get the number out of the blonde after the incident at the club. With a small sigh accompanied with a shake of her head, Ashley tucked the phone into her pocket and grabbed her keys and left for the café.

The café was only a few minutes away from the new apartment and upon walking in, Ashley immediately scanned the place for who she was looking for. The brunette made her way over to the awaiting girl and tapped her on the shoulder. Katelyn stood quickly and wrapped her arms around Ashley's neck, giving her a quick kiss on the cheek.

"I'm so glad you could make it here, Ashley! I know how hard it was to come over but I know that you know that we needed to talk."

"Yeah, you're right, so we should do this, shouldn't we?"

"You wanna sit down, or are you going to stand up the entire time?"

"Oh, sorry, so Katelyn…I don't know how to say this."

"I know, it's hard to just get it out, but we have to do this if we want to make our relationship stronger."

Katelyn reached over and covered Ashley's hand with her own and squeezed gently. The brunette stared at the hand over hers and suddenly pulled it away, shaking her head and stood quickly.

"No, no, no, NO! That is not why I came here. I don't want to make this stronger, I want to make this done. Over. Finished. I don't want a 'you and me' anymore. I loved you Kate. I trusted you and you didn't come through for me."

"But Ash-"

"No! God, Kate, you don't get it do you? I wanted to give you everything I had. I wanted you to be a part of everything in my life. I loved you with every fucking thing I had, and you, you just-," Ashley's voice dropped down to a whisper, "you broke me, Kate. You tore my heart apart and you didn't even care, did you? I'm sorry, I- I- can't do this right now."

Ashley threw a few bills on the table, despite the fact that she hadn't even ordered anything, and turned when she heard Katelyn mumble something unclear under her breath. The brunette chose not to ask her what she had said and quickly left the café.

**Spencer's P.O.V.**

The blonde nodded mutely as the doctor explained the last of her possibilities. She took in a sharp breath and felt a small hand slip into her own. She turned to see the comforting smile of Dr. Jacobs and offered her a small smile in return before turning her attention back towards the doctor standing in front of her.

"Thanks so much for everything, Dr. Lee, but I'd like to talk to my parents about this before anything goes ahead and takes place."

"Of course, Miss Carlin. I understand, you have my number and you can set up an appointment anytime you would like to discuss this farther."

Spencer stood and shook Dr. Lee's hand before leaving his office with Dr. Jacobs in tow.

"Spencer, I'm so sorry about you having to go through all this," she confessed, leaning over to give the blonde a warm hug.

"No, its okay, I'm just really glad that you're here. I really needed someone to be there with me."

"Hey, you want to go to my office? I have no patients for the rest of the day and I really want to catch up with my favorite blonde."

Spencer nodded and both blondes made their way to Dr. Jacob's office. Walking in, Spencer took a seat in the chair while Dr. Jacob's discarded her lab coat and sat up on her desk.

Spencer allowed herself another small smile at how Dr. Jacob's could make her so comfortable with such ease. "So 24 and a practicing doctor, huh? I'm so proud of you."

"Thanks Spence. It gets crazy sometimes but I would never trade it for the world. I worked so hard for this, and I'm glad I made it."

"I know, I remember how you complained every time you skipped a grade. But then you would just work harder and skip another grade after a while."

"I didn't skip that many grades Spence!"

"Seven grades."

"Okay, fine."

An awkward silence overtook the two as Spencer fell deep into her thoughts.

"Spencer? What's running through that pretty little head of yours?"

Spencer didn't hesitate at all before answering the blonde.

"I'm scared."

Dr. Jacobs jumped off her desk and pulled Spencer up so that they were looking into each other's eyes.

"I'm here, baby, I'm here."

"Thank you so much, Doc. I don't know what I would do without you."

"Well, you're never going to have to find out, now are you? I missed you, Spence."

"I missed you too," snuggling closer towards the older blonde, Spencer moved her lips toward her ear, "Is the door locked, Doc?"

"Spencer, please! I love hearing my name on your lips. Don't call me Doc, at least not when we're alone."

"So you're telling me that you don't like the sound of Doc?" The older blonde nodded, "What about the feel of Doc?" At her name Spencer pressed her lips towards the blonde's neck.

Dragging her lips towards the older girl's ear, Spencer spoke again, "You really want me to stop calling you Doc?"

Dr. Jacobs's body arched in pleasure and although she opened her mouth, she couldn't manage any sound. Spencer chuckled softly and moved her lips to the other girl's cheek and pressed her lips against the skin there, leaving a gentle kiss. A soft moan escaped from the older blonde's lips and Spencer smirked.

"What was that, Doc?"

"Spencer, please."

"I love you…._Lauren_"

"I love you too, Spencer. But please just kiss me."

The request provoked another smirk on the younger blonde's face and she pressed her lips against the desperate lips of the older girl. The kiss grew more fiery and passionate before Spencer pulled away slightly, making sure her lips still touched the other girl's.

"You're right, I like saying Lauren _**so**_ much more too."


	8. You Said It

**Author's Note: So I like this chapter...i hope you guys do too. I told you guys that i would update by Monday and I did! YAY for me! **

**To ErasexMyself: haha it does kinda seem like she has split personalities doesn't she? But no she's doesn't really. I think she's just confused lol**

**To Arh1986: See how fast i came back with a new chapter? lol but i hope this chapter clears things up...a little. feel free to ask any questions...not sure i'll answer them but i might...maybe :)**

**Reviews make me update faster...so please review:)**

_**Chapter Eight: You said it**_

**Spencer's P.O.V. **

"Hmmm…I missed this," The older blonde spoke against Spencer's neck

Lauren pushed Spencer up against the wall and assaulted her exposed skin as Spencer tangled her hair in the long blonde hair.

_I wonder if Ashley's lips would be this soft._

The younger blonde's eyes shot open at the thought, confused at how she could possibly think of another person when she had Lauren. She slammed her eyes shut, willing her mind to stop, but it was to no avail.

_Ashley's hands are so much softer and when she touches me, I light on fire. I don't think I ever remembered Lauren making me feel like that. _

Spencer had never thought of another person while kissing Lauren before. She had always felt comfortable in the other girl's arms; she had felt safe and content. Now as she pressed her lips fervently against the older blonde's, guilt coursed through her body. She had hoped that nothing would have changed between them because of the meeting with Ashley and hadn't felt any difference until she had kissed the girl.

_This isn't right. I need to stop. _

Spencer pulled away from the older girl and gave her a small smile, "I think I should get going now. I have to stop by the studio and talk to the other producer there so we can figure some things out."

"Okay, sure."

_Why does she have to be so damn understanding? Give me something to hate!!_

"But, Spence, I want to take you out tonight. So I'll give you a call and we'll figure things out okay?"

"Um, yeah sure. That sounds fun."

They walked out of her office where Lauren gave Spencer a chaste kiss on the lips, before taking off in the opposite direction.

Spencer watched the blonde walk away and let her head drop and shuffling to the exit.

_What am I doing?_

**Ashley's P.O.V.**

The brunette had been driving aimlessly after leaving the café when the phone rang. Cautiously, Ashley checked the caller ID, an inevitable grin taking its place on her facem after reading the name of the caller.

"Hello?"

"Ashley? Hey, it's Spencer, I was just wondering, um could you stop by the studio if you and Kate are done? If not, it's fine but I just wanted you to go over some sound checks so that we can get straight to work tomorrow."

"Oh, okay. I guess I can stop by. I'll be there in about ten minutes."

"That sounds great. I'll see you then."

Ashley shut the phone and stared at it until a blaring honk jerked her out of her thoughts. The feisty brunette shoved her hand out of the window, giving the man a perfect view of her middle finger and sped off towards the studio where her blonde beauty was waiting.

The drive ended up being shorter then Ashley had expected it to be, taking in account that the brunette was speeding the entire way there. Ashley decided that it would be best to circle the block a few times or just wait in the parking lot before walking in, just to keep her rock star reputation intact.

Ashley ended up pulling into the parking lot and laid her head back, thinking of how fortunate she had always been. Being the daughter, of rock legend, Raife Davies had always given her many different kinds of opportunities, many of which she would have otherwise never been given. At the same time the brunette regretted not being given credit for the work she had done to get where she was in life. Everyone assumed that she had bought her way through life, so Ashley had made a deal with herself when her father had passed away. As much as it hurt, she promised herself and her father that she would get where she wanted to on her own accord and she had. It was true that she had a large amount of inheritance in the bank but Ashley only used that for entertainment purposes and emergencies. Anything and everything that revolved around where she wanted to get, her music, and her dreams, she did on her own.

_Dad would be proud of me._

Smiling at that thought, Ashley stepped out of her car and made her way inside the studio and up the stairs to where she was to record her first album. She knocked twice before opening the door to find Spencer sitting at the table, with her iPod on, looking intently over papers and tapping a pencil lightly on the desk.

Not wanting to disturb the blonde, Ashley stood in the doorway smiling at the concentration and focus of the girl. Finally the blonde pulled the ear buds out and groaned in frustration.

"Stupid paper, with the stupid writing and the stupid confusing ugh!"

"You know, that paper's not going to change what it says, no matter how hard you look at it.

"Huh? Oh, um, how long have you been standing there?"

"Just long enough to know that you have made a sworn enemy with that stack of papers over there."

Spencer smiled sheepishly before picking up the papers again and sighing, "Sorry, it's just really confusing."

"Well, here, let me take a look at it. I'm not that stupid, I promise." Ashley took a step forward and Spencer shot up, holding the papers to her chest.

"No, it's just some boring stuff that doesn't really matter so yeah, just forget about it."

"Okaaaaaaaaaaay."

"Yeah…..so sound check?"

"Sure, that's why you asked me to come here right?"

_Say no. Say no. Say no. Say_

"No. Not really."

"Yesss!"

"What?"

"Nothing."

"Ashley?"

"Spencer?"

"Stop it."

"Stop what?"

"What you're doing!"

"What am I doing?"

"Ashley!"

"Spencer!"

"Ugh!"

"You okay?"

"You…"

"Me?"

"Are…"

"Yeah?"

"Unbelievable."

"I know."

"Get inside, Ashley. Let's do the sound check."

"But what did you really call me here for?"

"What?"

"The real reason."

"For what?"

"Nothing."

"Thought so. Now go and do the sound check already!"

_So fucking cute. Irritating. But cute. That's all I gotta say._

Ashley grumbled on her way inside and waited for the cue from Spencer. Upon receiving the sign, Ashley launched into the song that she had always adored.

_**We'd be so less fragile  
If we're made from metal  
And our hearts from iron  
And our minds from steel  
And if we built an army  
Full of tender bodies  
Could we love each o**__**the**__**r  
Would we stop to feel**_

Her voice hit every note perfectly. She knew that she wasn't singing for a sound check anymore.

_**And you want **__**three**__**wishes**__**:  
One to fly **__**the**__** heavens  
One to swim like fishes  
And **__**the**__**n one you're saving for a rainy day  
If your lover ever takes her love away**_

_So I'm showing off. She knows she likes it. _

_**You say you want to know her like a lover  
And undo her damage, she'll be new again  
Soon you'll find that if you try to save her  
It will lose her anger  
You will never win**_

She opened her eyes and looked directly at the blonde who was obviously entranced by the brunette's voice.

_**And you want **__**three**__**wishes**__**:  
You want never bitter  
And all delicious  
And **__**the**__**n one you're saving for a rainy day  
If your lover ever takes her love away**_

Ashley was now singing just for the blonde and in the back of her mind, she knew that it was just like the day they had met.

_**You want **__**three**__**wishes**__**:  
One to fly **__**the**__** heavens  
One to swim like fishes  
You want never bitter  
And all delicious  
And a clean conscience  
And all it's blisses  
You want one true lover with a thousand kisses  
You want soft and gentle and never vicious  
And **__**the**__**n one you're saving for a rainy day  
If your lover ever takes her love away**_

Ashley finished the song but never broke eye contact with the blonde staring intently at the older girl. Shyly, Ashley made her way back to the room in which Spencer stood.

Spencer turned to look at the brunette when she came in, her mouth still slightly agape. "That was unbelievable."

"I know."

Spencer smiled at the brunette and motioned her to sit down next to her, which Ashley did eagerly.

"So Spence, why did you really call me down here?"

"I kinda wanted to apologize about this morning."

Ashley's forehead creased in confusion trying to decide what the blonde was sorry about.

"Everything, Ashley. I'm sorry about everything."

"Oh, wait! How did you know that I was thinking about that?"

_I wonder if she's psychic!_

Spencer frowned and Ashley immediately began thinking of ways to make the blonde smile again.

_She needs to stop doing that. It makes my heart, I don't know, ache and stuff._

"Honestly? I don't know how I knew that. It just seemed very obvious to me." Spencer shrugged, "But Ash, you have to hear me out. Everything I said today, I don't know what I was doing. It was almost like I didn't even have control over what I was saying."

"Spencer wait, you don't have to apologize."

"Yes, I do! Ashley, I've felt horrible about this all day. I shouldn't have said what I did about Katelyn. I'm sure you care a lot ab-"

"I broke up with her today. The meeting at the café? I told her I couldn't see her anymore."

"Oh."

"She used to mean a lot to me but after everything that happened, I don't think I can let her back in my life just yet."

"I'm sorry, Ashl-"

"Don't be. I knew I was going to do that last night when I made the plans to meet up with her."

"So I bitched at you for no reason?"

"Kind of. But why did you get all mad anyway?"

"I-uh-I don't know. It just made me mad seeing you with her I guess. I don't like her as a person, and I definitely don't like seeing her with you."

"Oh."

"Yup. Hey, Ash? You were having a pretty bad nightmare this morning, what was going on?"

"It was just something stupid, don't worry about it."

"Ashley, I don't want you to hide anything from me."

"Well, I don't want you hiding anything from me either."

"Ashley, I care about you. I know we've only known each other since Friday but still, I care. A lot."

Spencer looked down immediately after her confession, and began to fidget with her hands.

_Did she say that? Wait, no! No! Why is my mouth moving! No, don't say it, Davies! DON'T DO IT!! _

"Spence…" The voice came out softer than a whisper and the blonde turned to look at the brunette with concern in her eyes.

_Shut your mouth Davies. I'm going to ruin everything! I thought I was in charge so listen to me and shut your mouth! DON'T SAY IT!!!_

"…I remember."

_Oh fuck, you said it. _


	9. That Song

**AUTHOR'S NOTE: Yeah so this whole SoN cancellation sucks. All of you reading, go to and do whatever you can to save Spashley. Life sucks right now. Hence the delay, I'll try to get them up as soon as I can but right now its kinda tough for me so just be patient you guys. Um….the song from the last chapter was "Three wishes" by the Pierces so yeah, look it up…it's a good song. I'm pretty sure this chapter should clear things up between Spencer and Lauren. Enjoy. And Please review, I need some cheering up.**

**Ashley's P.O.V.**

"_**All I can taste is Champagne, when it hits the brain like cocaine. It's spinning around and round. I can't get up without your help. I've fallen down."**_

Spencer scrambled for her bag, shoving her hand inside and pulling out her phone.

Ashley watched in silent terror as the blonde answered the phone, not knowing what was to happen after the phone call ended.

_Oh god, she's going to tell me she hates me. That she doesn't remember. _

"Hey Lauren. Yeah I'm almost done over here. 7:30 sounds great. It gives me enough time to go home and get ready. You have the address right? Okay, well then I'll see you later on tonight. Um…yeah, me too. Bye."

Ashley didn't know what to make of the phone call, or at least what she could hear of it. But before she knew it Spencer was seated by her again tucking the phone into her bag.

"Sorry, that was my, uh…that was my gir- my girlfriend."

"Girlfriend?" Ashley managed to choke out.

_No, no she can't have a girlfriend. Please say you're kidding, Blue Eyes. My heart can't take that. You're supposed to remember me too._

"Yeah, she wants to take me out to dinner so I should probably be going home now."

_You're supposed to tell her no. You're supposed to love me, not her. Spencer, please. _

"Oh, I'm heading home now, too so I'll just give you a ride home."

_Now my mouth decides to quit saying what it wants to? Great. That's just peachy._

Spencer stood up with Ashley following suit, not entirely in control of her body. Mutely, the brunette followed the younger girl until the blonde quickly spun on her heel, facing the confused brunette once again.

"What did you say?"

"What?"

"You…you said something right before the phone rang, but I didn't catch it. What was it?"

_What is that sound? You hear it? Oh wait, I know what it is. That's my heart shattering. _

"Nothing. It wasn't important anyway. Let's go home."

**Spencer's P.O.V.**

_Oh fuck, she said it. Play it cool, Spence, keep acting like you didn't hear it. Plus, she didn't repeat herself when you asked her. But that doesn't matter. Yes it does, it means that she wasn't talking about that night. Whatever, it was because the 'girlfriend' was brought up. So I should keep Lauren a secret. No, but tell Ashley you remember. But that she doesn't remember me. UGH! Stop arguing with me. Go away. _

………

_Aw, who am I kidding? She remembers._

_No shit, Sherlock._

Spencer was fighting continuously over what she had done and remained mute throughout the entire ride home. Ashley, seemingly lost in thought, made no attempts either to break the silence until they had parked in the driveway.

"Spencer. We're home. You need to get out of the car so I can lock it."

_Ouch. _

"Sorry."

Ashley walked inside and by the time Spencer had reached the front door, the brunette had already disappeared inside her room. Sighing, the young blonde slipped silently into her own bedroom, to prepare for the date that was looming closer. After quickly setting her hair and slipping into more date-appropriate wear, Spencer walked out of her room to wait in the living room. Taking only a few steps out her door, the blonde noticed Ashley, complete in barely-there club attire, grabbing her keys.

"You're leaving?"

"Yeah, going to the club." Ashley's reply was quick and harsh causing Spencer to ache inside for what she was putting the other girl through.

"But aren't you going to stay long enough to meet Lauren?"

"Nope. Maybe next time."

"Yeah, maybe." Spencer said softly.

Without wasting another minute, Ashley quickly strode to the door and opened it, finding a very surprised looking blonde on the other side.

"Hi, nice to meet you, I'm Lauren."

Ashley stared at the hand for a brief second before pushing her way past the soft-spoken blonde, mumbling something about bitches and the need to get drunk.

Lauren, looking very confused, turned towards Spencer, "Did I do something wrong?"

"No, no. She's just not in a very good mood right now, come on in, Lauren. Let me show you the place," Spencer was quick to reassure the older blonde.

The two toured the apartment with linked arms, going inside the rooms, before hesitating outside the door of a certain feisty brunette. Spencer looked at the door with a vary expression, which Lauren picked up on.

"Let's skip this room. I'd rather not die in case she comes back. Care to show me your room instead?"

Spencer smiled at the comment, and how easily the blonde picked up on her change in moods as well as knowing just what to say to make her smile.

Walking into her room, Spencer was assaulted by a pair of lips and kissed back half-heartedly. Spencer tried several times to get into the kiss but soon gave up after her efforts went in vain.

The younger blonde pushed gently and gazed into concerned green eyes.

"Is something wrong, Spence?

"I'm just not feeling too well. I think it's because I haven't eaten. Do you mind if we just go ahead to dinner now?"

"No, of course, I don't mind. I managed to get some reservations at a great place downtown. I've been there once before, you're going to love it!"

Spencer smiled at the girl, but inside she was guilt ridden over how easily the lies were spewing out of her mouth. The ride to the restaurant was comfortable silent and Spencer felt herself begin to relax once again. Reaching their destination, a valet worker opened Spencer's door while another opened the other blonde's door before driving her car towards parking. Lauren slipped her hand inside Spencer's and the two made their way inside the fancy restaurant.

The waiters were very attentive and the two blonde's received their food in a very short time. Taking a bite of her Linguini, Spencer moaned slightly causing Lauren to giggle at the younger girl's reaction.

"Baby, here, try some of my Chicken Marsala!"

Spence leaned over taking a bite from Lauren's plate and moaned again.

"Lauren, this place is amazing!"

"I knew you'd like it. Remember how back in Ohio, your dad would make a fancy meal every once a week?"

"Back when we were still neighbors?"

"Uh-huh. There's a dish here that I tried last time I was here that tasted just like your favorite dish."

"Oh! What was it called?"

"I can't remember for the life of me. It's some French dish I guess, but your dad always used to just call it-"

"Fam Bam!"

Both girls began giggling furiously and only stopped when they started attracting looks from the surrounding people.

Lauren sighed, her eyes taking on a distant, yet content, look.

"Spence, you remember our first kiss?"

"How could I forget? I was 11 right?"

"Yup, and I was 14. It wasn't supposed to happen, I was just going to ask you a question you turned to look at me at the same time and it just happened. I was so scared that you would hate me. Remember? I avoided you for two weeks after that?"

"Yeah I remember, but Lauren, I could never hate you. You should know that by now. I loved you then just like I love you now. You were always there for me."

_Liar._

"Best friend and lover."

"I still remember when asked me to be your girlfriend. It was your senior year and you didn't want me to forget you so you took me out to the lake and you were so nervous!"

_Eh, okay. Well that's the truth, I guess._

"Well, you would be too if you were about to ask the most beautiful girl you knew to be your girlfriend!"

_Ha! If you only knew how I am around Ashley. But I can't give up Lauren…_

"I was nervous too, Lauren. You were this smart, sexy, senior and you liked me. I figured there was something up with that."

…_can I?_

"There never was, you should know that by now babe."

_Yeah, no. Don't think that's going to happen so easily. _

"Spencer, I don't think you ever fully realized how much you mean to me. After everything you've done for me, I don't think I could find any way at all give you all back all the love that you've given me. But I can try, Spence. I can and I just want you to be happy. With everything that goes on in my life, you're my constant. My one good thing. I want you to know that I'll never let you go without a fight. I love you Spencer."

_Lauren. Please. Stop. I-_

"I love you too."

_No. Don't say that. You're such a bitch. A stupid, lying, COWARDLY bitch. Is insulting myself really going to make anything better?_

"I know, Spence. I know."

Forcing a smile, Spencer looked up to meet the caring gaze of the older blonde sitting beside her, and cursed herself for the lie she was about to spew out.

"I'm not feeling too good. I think maybe I ate too much?"

…

_Okay fine, go ahead and LIE to the girl who is doing everything she can to make me happy. I am such an evil person._

"Really? You don't look so good either hun. We should go then before you get any worse."

Spencer nodded and watched the other girl rush off to pay the bill and retrieve Spencer's coat. Coming back quickly, Lauren rushed Spencer out of the restaurant gently, and into the awaiting car.

"Do you want to go back to my place for tonight, Spencer? I promise, I'll take good care of you."

"I'm so sorry, Lauren. But I think I should go back home. It's closer and I have to be at the studio early tomorrow morning."

"Aaah yes! With Brownie, the world's most feisty brunette."

"Lauren, don't call her that."

"She's not nice to me, Spence. I didn't even do anything to her but you know you're right, I haven't known her for too long so I'll wait till I make my judgment. So let's get you home now okay?"

The ride back was quick, and Spencer walked slowly up the stairs with Lauren holding gently on to her hand.

"Take care, Spence, call me if you need anything." With a feather light kiss on the younger blonde's forehead, Lauren left Spencer to her own, oblivious to the younger blonde's heartache.

**Ashley's P.O.V.**

_Right foot. Left foot. Stumble. Trip. Catch my balance. GOAL! Door? What am I supposed to do with a do- oh yeah right. Which key was it? Tiny means mail. Car. Car. Car. This one! No wait, that's a bottle opener. Oh haha. It's the one with a house on it. I knew drawing that on there would come in handy later! Go Davies, go Davies. _

Taking a step into the house Ashley froze, suddenly realizing that the blonde was most probably home. Wanting to avoid the younger girl at all costs, Ashley tiptoed around the living room, sidestepping all the empty alcohol containers.

_Stupid blonde. I tell her I remember her and she goes and starts talking to her girlfriend. Fine! Be that way, because whatever she thinks is going to happen now is not gonna happen anymore! No siree! Almost to the room, what is that sound!?! Great job Davies! You drank so much that now you're hearing music! Where the hell did all this shit come from? I didn't even know we owned this much alcohol!! Ha! My room! And I so made it without seeing-_

"Spencer?"

The blonde was sitting facing the piano, her fingers dancing across the keys, playing music that sobered the brunette in a heartbeat.

_No. _

_Way._

The music seeped into Ashley's mind, terrifying and exciting the brunette, causing her to walk closer towards the blonde. Ashley reached out a hand and touched the girl gently on her shoulder. The music ceased immediately but Spencer made no effort to turn towards Ashley.

"That song. Spencer, how do you know that song? It was only performed once-"

"-two years ago. At a talent show in L.A. by an artist who was undiscovered at the time," The blonde spoke with her back still towards the older girl.

"How do you know-"

Spencer stood up, turning slowly towards Ashley, as she spoke, "I know because I memorized that song after the first time I heard it."

Stepping closer to the brunette, Spencer raised her eyes to meet the other girl's, "I know because I could never forget the moment my life changed."

Putting her hands around her neck, the younger girl spoke again, "I know because I was there."

_**No.**_

_**Way.**_

Leaning towards the shocked brunette, both eyes fluttering closed, Spencer's next words coming out softly and mixing their intoxicated breaths together, "I know because-"

Lips collided gently, meeting each others softly, imprinting a memory in each of their minds, "-I remember too.

No other words were said, as lips met again, with more urgency behind the action this time, as each girl poured everything inside themselves into a single moment.

A single memory.

Ashley pushed her fingers in the blonde locks and brought the younger girl closer towards her before pulling away slightly and entwining their fingers together. Gently tugging on the blonde's hand, she made her way towards her bed, Ashley pulled the girl down with her and wrapped her in her arms. Kissing her softly on the forehead, Ashley closed her eyes and patiently waited for Spencer's reaction.

After a few minutes, Spencer's stiff body began to relax and the young blonde snuggled in Ashley's side, wrapping her own arms around the brunette's waist.

_Yes._

_**Fucking.**_

_Way._


	10. Not To Me

Spencer woke up tangled up in Ashley's arms

Spencer woke up tangled up in Ashley's arms. She sighed taking in all that was the feisty brunette. Pressing up against her neck, Spencer breathed in the older girl's scent, taking it in and holding it deep inside her for as long as she could. Glancing at the clock on Ashley's bedside table, Spencer found that she was up very early. The blonde knew that the other girl wouldn't be stirring for another two to three hours. Spencer felt small movements from the girl next to her and tilted her head upward at the sleeping girl. The sight that met the younger girl caused a giggle to erupt from inside her. Ashley had a small curl in her face, which was tickling the girl's nose. Ashley, still fast asleep, scrunched her nose repeatedly, attempting to get away from the bothersome curl. After a few more seconds of watching the amusing display, Spencer reached up and gently brushed the bothersome strand out of her face and smiled when she saw Ashley's face settle with a look of contentment.

_I know I can't stay here with her like this. By the time she wakes up I have to be in my room. Better yet, the studio. Yeah that sounds like a much better place to be. It's 6:30 right now and Ashley won't be up before 9:00, so that means that I have to leave by 8:30. That gives me…2 hours. I'll take it._

Tightening her arm around the smaller girl's waist, Spencer pressed her body closer against the brunette and drifted off to sleep.

**Ashley's P.O.V:**

_Breathe in. _

_Breathe out._

_Limbs relaxed._

_Eyes shut._

Ashley kept chanting inside her mind, praying that her secret would stay unexposed. The brunette had been awake for the past fifteen minutes and when the blonde began shifting around, it took all of her will power to keep from kissing the blonde senseless.

The older girl slipped into a daydream and began to drift away when a runaway curl decided it preferred the space adjacent to her nose rather than tucked away with the other curls.

_Great it's the attack of the invincible curl!_

Scrunching her nose, occasionally blowing softly, Ashley attempted every quiet method and way she could think of to rid herself of the ticklish curl. When she felt a hand snake its way up her chest, the brunette froze, terrified that she had been caught. However, the hand reached up and brushed the curl out of her face and behind her ear, trailing torturingly slow against her cheek before reclaiming its position around the brunette's waist.

Ashley knew that the blonde girl in her arms was going to ruin the moment she woke up. She also knew she had to be prepared for whatever was going to occur when this situation was confronted. But Ashley couldn't concentrate on that at this very second. She was happy, no, excited, no, anxious, no…

_I'm giddy, you dimwit!_

_Spencer said she remembered, and she…_

…_kissed _

…_Ashley._

_Spencer Carlin kissed Ashley Davies._

_Not you._

_Ashley Davies._

_That whore. _

_Wait, I'm that whore._

_Wow._

_Oh my god, I'm that whore!!_

_I'm Ashley Davies!!_

_Spencer Carlin…_

_Spencer FUCKING Carlin._

_Kissed._

_Me!!_

_Oh…um, where was I?_

With everything wrong in the world, at this moment, there was one girl, out of the 6 billion people, who had everything right in hers. Lost in her own world, drowning in thoughts of a blue-eyed, blonde haired girl, Ashley drifted off slowly but surely into a gentle sleep.

**Spencer's P.O.V:**

_**click**_

Resting against the closed door, Spencer let out a soft relieved sigh. She had successfully snuck out of Ashley's room, taken a quick shower, and slipped inside her own room undetected. She moved around wordlessly, careful not to make too much noise in fear of waking the sleeping brunette in the next room. Spencer was shifting through her dresser when she felt two arms snake around her waist and a pair of lips press against the back of her neck.

"Don't I get a good morning kiss?"

Spencer immediately stiffened in the embrace and at the words whispered suggestively in her ear. Pushing the brunette's arms away gently, Spencer put a reasonable amount of distance between herself and the smirking girl.

"Ashley, I can't. I have a girlfriend."

Ashley's smirk grew as she took another step toward Spencer, steadily closing the distance between them.

"Didn't seem to stop you last night, now did it?"

"Wait, what?"

Ashley's smile faltered for a mere second but Spencer noticed.

_Why do I always notice? The smallest twitch of her lips. The way her eyes have narrowed. Her lips are tighter now too. _

"Last night. I didn't hear you mention Blondie's name. Not even once. Where have you been? I woke up this morning and you were gone."

"I just came out of the shower, we have to go to the studio today and work. But that's beside the point, Ashley. I think you're a little confused. What do you think happened last night?"

At this point, there wasn't any trace of a smile, or anything that could even be mistaken for smile either, left on the brunette's face.

"I'm not the one confused. I could never forget something like that. Its- it isn't possible okay? Just tell me what you think happened because we need to get you straight with what happened last night."

"I don't think anything and I don't need anything to be cleared up or straightened out. I know what happened last night. There's nothing to be confused about. I'm sure that you came in last night and it was pretty late. I had been home for a while now and I decided to mess around on your piano. I knew you wouldn't mind so I just spent a long time playing randomly when you came stumbling in. I turned around just as you tripped over something and fell. I caught you in time and then you started mumbling about some song you sang for me and I figured that you were talking about that song you sang earlier in the studio and so when you paused. Well, I tried to push you into finishing your sentence so I told you that I remembered, so you would know that I was following with what you said and when I said that you just looked at me and smiled. Then you started to fall asleep so I decided to take you to your bed and get you tucked in. When I tried to walk away, you pulled me back and you didn't let go. So in the end, I stayed with you. This morning, I woke up knowing that we'd have to get to the studio on time, so I took a shower and then you came in and…well, here we are. I'd bet my life on it."

Ashley turned on her heel and kept her back to the confused blonde as one syllable uttered out of her mouth, "Oh."

Spencer's heart broke for the girl.

_Somehow it manages to break no matter what when it comes to Ashley. I can't do anything right. She asks me what happened, so I tell her the truth and now she's hurt. What did I say wrong? What the hell was I supposed to say? That we kissed and we lived happily ever after? Yeah right. This is real life. That shit never happens._

"At least, never to me."

**Ashley's P.O.V:**

The brunette barely managed to make it into the bathroom, before she broke down. She knew that this was going to be hard. Just not this hard. At first she thought that the other girl had been lying but a look at Spencer's face and that nagging feeling in her heart, together they proved her wrong.

_God dammit! I should have known! What the hell was I thinking? I could never be with a girl like that. I'm Ashley Davies. Falling in love is not what I do. I break hearts. I always have and I always will. And now? I know exactly who's going to get their heart broken first._

With her new resolve strengthened, Ashley quickly stripped down and stepped underneath the steaming waterfall. Within seconds, she was on the floor with her back pressed up against the wall with tears cascading down her face.

_I couldn't break her heart. Who am I kidding? Her heart is more important to me than my own. I'd put it all on the line if it gave me a chance with her. So why can't she just love me? I would give her the world. I would give her my entire heart. Everything she wanted. All she needs to do is ask for it. She just needs to tell me she remembers. Then I can be everything she needs. If only she knew what I was going through. If only? Hah! Fuck it. What the hell did I think was going to happen? That she would kiss me and we'd be together for the rest of our lives? Yeah, like that ever happens in the real world. At least, not to people like me. Or maybe…_

"It just doesn't happen to me."

**Author's note: Special thank you to my beta (Just Me) for making my life so much easier!!. To my readers: Spashley WILL prevail!! lol just be patient :) Review please, it makes me happy and it makes me review faster (pinky promise)**


	11. Breaking Hearts

**CHAPTER ELEVEN:**

**Ashley's P.O.V:**

Ashley sat fingering the edge of a worn out leather-covered book, when the door opened and Spencer waltzed in, deeply engrossed in a conversation with one of the soundboard technicians.

"So you understand what we're trying to do right?"

"Yes, Ms. Carlin."

"Call me Spencer, I have a feeling that we'll be getting to know each other pretty well in the next few months."

Making her way over to where the brunette sat quietly, Spencer eyed the book, before reaching out a hand to retrieve the item.

Ashley snapped her head up and shook her head vehemently, pulling the book closer to her chest before melting in the bright blue eyes and pushing the book towards the awaiting girl.

The brunette's heart pounded hard as the blonde flipped through the book with a look of deep concentration before stopping at one of the latest pages where her eyes lit up with excitement before she turned and fled the room.

Ashley looked around, her mind racing with possibilities of where the girl was and what she was doing with the book.

That book had been with Ashley for approximately five years, four months, 27 days, and…16 hours, but that's just an approximation. The cover was worn, the pages torn and stained, but that book held all of what Ashley had been through. Her father's death, her mother's abandonment, Katelyn, Spencer, her accident; everything was in there. She wasn't sure why she had simply handed the book to the other girl, although she knew that it made no difference.

_That book holds everything that ever came straight from__my heart and my heart already belongs to her._

Spencer suddenly became visible when she walked inside the room where the band was preparing for the recording session. She pushed a stack of papers in each of their hands before abruptly turning on her heel. She then emerged in the room where a puzzled Ashley sat, opening to a page in the book and setting it in front of the brunette. One of Ashley's most recent lyrics lay staring at her.

"I want you to sing this," Spencer spoke softly, letting her voice wash over the brunette.

Skimming over the lyrics, Ashley's voice got caught in her throat, and she swallowed hard before choking out a reply.

"I- I can't."

"Why not?" Spencer's voice took on a tone of annoyance and Ashley felt a pang in her chest for the other girl, but she was still mad and she was resolute in her decision to distance herself from the blonde.

"Because."

"Ashley, you're not five anymore, that's not a good enough answer."

"So?"

"Ashley!"

"Fine!"

Snatching the book off the table, the older girl stomped towards the recording room. From where she stood she could see that the other producer had walked into the room and was introducing himself to Spencer.

_He made a joke. I can see her laughing. It's not a real laugh. How do I know that? Because I'm the only one who can make her laugh like that. Hey Bud, get your hand off of her arm. Who does he think he is? _

"Asshole." Ashley spoke directly into the mike, and when everyone turned to look towards her, she feared she had accidentally been heard. A look at the recording light allowed her to release a sigh.

"You ready to start?"

The harsh voice of Ralph Senteno filled the booth and Ashley began to yearn for the blonde's voice immediately before catching herself and shaking the thoughts out of her head. Looking up at the awaiting workers, Ashley nodded once and all at once music began to fill her ears.

_This is wrong. There's too much! Drums? A keyboard? Is that a- a trumpet?? What the hell? Somebody make it stop!_

Ashley's eyes snapped up and connected immediately with the blonde who understood exactly what the brunette was asking for and asked the band to stop playing. Spencer then left the room, leaving a confused Ralph and a very concerned (_I am not!)_ Ashley.

_She probably left thinking that she messed up something. It was an easy mistake. God knows that anyone else could have done it too! I hope she's okay. Hey, she is my roommate, I have SOME maturity! All this song needs is an acoustic guitar. If I can get that, the song will be perfect._

The door to the recording studio opened and Spencer walked in holding an acoustic guitar, giving the brunette a small smile and pushing it gently in her hands. Pulling away, Spencer brushed her hands softly over the shorter girl's and whispered by her ear.

"You're going to do great. I know it."

Ashley stood there shocked, more so at the blonde's ability to decipher what the song needed then the fact that she had broken the brunette's resolution to stay away from her with a mere touch.

"Ash, are you ready to try it again?"

The older girl looked up and nodded mutely, patiently waiting for the signal to begin.

_**Feels like I have always known you**_

_**And I swear I dreamt about you**_

_**All those endless nights I was alone**_

Gently strumming the strings carefully and expertly, the most perfect melody and sound was produced by the touch of a few chords.

_**It's like I've spent forever searching**_

_**Now I know that it was worth it**_

_**With you it feels like I am finally home**_

Ashley closed her eyes, knowing deep inside that Spencer knew exactly who the song was about and was watching her intently.

_**Falling head over heels**_

_**Thought I knew how it feels**_

_**But with you it's like the first day of my life**_

Opening her arms, Ashley struck a different chord as she launched into the chorus of the song, staring deep into the blue eyes she had drowned in two years ago.

_**Cuz you leave me speechless**_

_**When you talk to me**_

_**You leave me breathless**_

_**The way you look at me**_

_**You've managed to disarm me**_

_**My soul is shining through**_

_**Can't help but surrender**_

_**My everything to you**_

Ashley prepared to start the next verse when she noticed that Spencer was signaling her to stop.

_Why are her eyes so bright? Is she- is she crying?_

Before she could manage to take a closer look at the blonde, Spencer turned toward Ralph, who was pleased with the song yet confused at why there had been another interruption, pointing to a place in the song.

Ashley watched intently as Spencer's face changed from delight to confusion followed by fear and then finally, a reluctant acceptance.

Ralph's voice surrounded the older girl once more, "Ashley, you have one hell of a producer and for once I don't mean me! Spencer here said that she thought something was missing in the song and well I've got it! How do you feel about featuring a guest artist on this song? Kind of like a duet sort of thing?"

Ashley mulled over the thought and didn't see any harm in the idea and agreed, "I don't see why not, but how are we going to get some one in time?"

"That's the best part! She's already here! Spencer has an amazing voice that I think will coincide with yours perfectly!"

Ashley's mouth dropped slightly and Spencer, seeing the reluctance, immediately cut in.

"Take some time to think about it, we can always record this one later on. With or **without** another singer."

Nodding her head, Ashley sat the guitar inside and walked out quietly.

_Why does she do this to me? Does she think it's funny to mess with my heart or with me feelings? I mean what if I did something like that with her-? That's perfect. I have the song that would be most perfect with this. I wrote it….when I heard_ _about Lauren. That night. She comes close and than runs away and then just ends up coming close again. Well, let's see if she can get the hint from this!_

Flipping open her book, Ashley ran towards the copy machine, quickly producing enough copies of the song for the band to look over. Heading towards the band room, Ashley handed each member a copy of the song.

"This is what we're recording next. But I just want the keyboard on these parts right here. Is there a pen? Thanks. Here, here, and this end right here. And guys? No trumpet okay. If you didn't get a copy, I don't need your instrument in this song. You ready?"

A murmur of agreement was heard, and Ashley bounded out of the room and back into the recording studio. Hitting a switch so that she could be heard, Ashley spoke directly to the perplexed group of people staring at her.

"I have a song that I want on the CD. Start recording."

Ashley gave Ralph the signal that she was starting, who nudged one of the technicians letting them know that they needed to start recording.

Music swam into the brunette's mind and she connected her gaze directly with the younger girl staring back at her.

_This one's for you…sweetheart._

_**Here I am again**_

_**Talking to myself**_

_**Sitting at a red light,**_

_**Both hands on the wheel**_

_**How am I supposed to feel?**_

_**So much runnin' through my mind**_

_**First you wanna be free,**_

_**Now you say you need me,**_

_**Givin' mixed signals and signs**_

_**It's so hard to let you in**_

_**Thinkin' you might slam the brakes again**_

_**Put the pedal down**_

_**Headin out of town**_

_**Gotta make a getaway**_

_**The traffic in my brain is**_

_**Drivin' me insane**_

_**This is more than I can take**_

_**You tell me that you love me first,**_

_**Then throw your heart into reverse**_

_**I gotta getaway.**_

Ashley smirked, speaking the next words, knowing from the pain that flashed over Spencer's face, that she was getting her point across.

_**I can't keep comin' back to you,  
Every time you're in the mood,  
To whisper something sweet in my ear  
It's so hard to move on,  
'Cuz every time I think you're gone,  
You show up in my rear view mirror  
**_

Ashley's smirk just grew when she saw the blonde's mouth drop slightly. At this point it didn't matter that she had hurt the girl that she wanted more than anything because a satisfaction that Ashley had needed for a long time was finally fulfilled.

_**  
Is this just a detour?  
'Cuz I gotta be sure  
That you really mean what you say,  
It's so hard to let you in,  
Thinkin' you might slam the brakes again.**_

_**Put the pedal down  
Heading out of town  
Gotta make a getaway  
The traffic in my brain's  
Driving me insane  
This is more than I can take  
You tell me that you love me first,  
Then throw your heart into reverse  
I gotta getaway**_

Reaching over for the acoustic guitar, Ashley strummed violently, much different than the tender choice of chords she had demonstrated moments before.

_**To a place where I**_

_**Can be redefined,**_

_**Where you're out of sight**_

_**And you're out of mind**_

_**But the truth is,**_

_**I can't even say goodbye.**_

_**Here I am again**_

_**Talkin' to myself**_

_**Sittin' at a red light**_

_**Both hands on the wheel**_

_**How am I supposed to feel?**_

_**So much runnin' through my mind**_

The music was intense.

It was raw.

But moreover, it was painful.

Ashley needed it to hurt.

Because she couldn't take anymore.

_**Put the pedal down**_

_**Headin out of town**_

_**Gotta make a getaway(A getaway)**_

_**The traffic in my brain's**_

_**Driving me insane**_

_**This is more than I can take(I can take)**_

_**You tell me that you love me first,**_

_**Then throw your heart into reverse**_

_**I gotta getaway**_

The song wound to an end and Robert immediately stood up applauding the brunette's ingenuity but Ashley wasn't concerned with the producer at the moment.

She was more concerned with the blonde who had fled the room seconds after the song had ended.

_She was crying. There were no questions about it this time. I saw the tears. Yeah, I said it. Tear__**s**__. As in more than one. Guess I can hurt her too._

_Doesn't mean I wanted to._

**Spencer's P.O.V: **

Fidgeting with her ring, the ride from the studio back home was very awkward to say the least. Ashley kept her eyes on the road at all times, however, her white knuckles gripping the steering wheel gave her tension and anger away. The music was blaring and it wasn't something that was enjoyable either. No, the music that attacked the passenger's eardrum could only be described as the sounds of an exorcism put to music. The car screeched to a sudden stop, causing Spencer to lurch forward, her head narrowly missing the dashboard before her body was slammed back in her seat. Spencer whipped her head towards the brunette, staring daggers at the girl who continued to drive, seemingly oblivious to the close call.

The song ended and a moment of silence overtook the vehicle, and Spencer took in a deep breath, planning on exhaling a long sigh of relief when-

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!"

Spencer jumped at the sudden noise that surrounded her and whipped up Ashley's iPod, hitting the pause button and sinking into her seat.

"What the hell are you doing!?"

The blonde flinched at the new source of screeching, closing her eyes and gently rubbing her temples trying to relieve some of the pounding that had started in the past few moments.

"Shut up, Ashley."

Ashley's eyes flared and her mouth opened slightly before she managed to regain enough of her composure to spit out a reply, "What did you just say?"

"I don't think that I stuttered but since I like you, I don't mind saying it again. **Shut up.**"

"Why should I?"

"Because I need to tell you something."

The brunette pulled over immediately and looked on expectantly, her eyes pleading the blonde to ease the pain that remained hidden beyond them, despite the obvious look of annoyance still plain on her face.

Reaching over, Spencer took Ashley's soft delicate hands in hers and closed her eyes before continuing.

"First off, I hate it when you're mad at me. I can't stand it knowing that you're hurting and moreover, that I'm the reason for your pain. In the short time that I've known you, I just- I've started caring so much more than I ever thought that I would. So can you please forgive me for whatever you're mad at me about because I need you Ashley. I really do."

Spencer held her breath, pleading with her eyes, hoping that she would be given this reprieve.

"It's okay Spence. I hate not being able to talk to you either. Now, tell me, what's wrong?"

"God, this is harder than I thought that it was going to be. Two years ago, I went through the hardest time of my life and there was someone that I had in my life that helped push me through it, without even knowing that they even did anything in the first place. That someone helped me dream about the future again."

"Lauren?"

"No, not Lauren. I mean, she was there for me, and I don't think that I could have done a lot of things if I didn't have her beside me but it wasn't her. I never met the girl, at least not face to face until- well that doesn't matter. It's just, that I thought it was all done with. They said I would never have to worry about it anymore. And-"

Spencer broke off with a sob, and was at once engulfed in Ashley's arms.

"It's okay, baby. It's going to be okay. I promise. I'm right here."

"It's all my fault."

"What is?"

"I believed them when they said I would be okay."

"Spencer, sweetheart, you lost me."

"I had cancer, Ashley. Two years ago, I was diagnosed with Acute Lymphocytic Leukemia."

"You- you were?"

Spencer could hear the wavering in Ashley's voice and she clutched the brunette closer to her.

"Ashley…"

Her voice was muffled and quiet, the words spoken softly and gently.

"I'm right here, Spence. I'm right here, baby."

"I'm sick again."

**Author's Note: So what do you guys think?? I'd like to thank my readers that have stuck with me all this time and to those who review because seriously you guys make my day. I's also like to give a HUGE thank you to my beta, 2 die is 2 live, she's awesome you guys! Like saves my life every chapter awesome :) So review and make me and my beta happy so we work faster (not like she needs to, lol, im the slow one) LOVE YOU ALL  
**


	12. Oh Shit

**Ashley's P.O.V:**

_I'm sick again._

The words resounded in the older girl's head, tears cascading down her face,

"No."

The single word was so pained and full of raw emotion that it hurt the brunette just to choke the word out.

"Ashley-"

"No, this can't happen."

"Ashley, it's going to be okay."

"No, it won't."

"Ashley, I have you, right? So I'll be fine."

"I can't help you."

Spencer pulled her hands away at the quiet confession and stared at the brunette shocked to the point of almost speechlessness.

"W-Why?"

Brown, overflowing eyes rose hesitantly meeting hurt blue eyes that were tearing up from their own pain.

_Please don't cry. This is hard enough without you crying too._

Ashley reached out and took Spencer's hands in her own again, occupying herself by playing with the girl's slender fingers.

"I'm sorry."

Spencer's expression softened and the brunette felt her hands once again clasped by the other girl's.

"What are you sorry for, you dork?"

_For everythi- wait, dork?_

"I can't fix this. I can't fix you. I- I just don't know how to."

The innocent honesty in Ashley's voice surprised even herself. Seconds had yet to pass before Ashley was engulfed in thin but gentle arms.

"Oh, Ashley. Where would I be without you?"

"Hugging yourself in a really cool car?"

Spencer let out a strangled chuckle past her closed up throat.

"I guess so, but I'm lucky so I get to sit here hugging you instead."

_No, that would make me the lucky one._

**Spencer's P.O.V:**

_I told her._

_It took a hell of a lot out of me but I told her._

_Now I just have to tell her I remember her._

_And break up with Lauren._

_Then explain to the entire world why I would break up with someone who would blindly follow me to hell._

_And then- _

_Okay stop it Spencer. Too much thinking. You are blonde after all. _

_Wow, I just insulted myself. _

_Yeah, you did._

_Alrighty then. Note to self: Ask if cancer has affected my brain._

_Who the hell argues with themselves in their own head??_

_You._

_Thanks, I kind of figured that part out._

_Just here to help you out, sweetheart._

_I bet._

"Spencer? You ready for dinner?"

"Oh hey! Um, I know that this is going to sound awful but-"

"Are you moving to Alaska?"

"No, but-"

"Becoming a nun?"

"No, I'm jus-"

"Then it's not awful, so what's up?"

"Ashley?"

"Hmm?"

The blonde swung a pillow at the brunette's head missing only by a mere inch or two.

"Yikes! What was that for?"

"I don't know."

"Dork."

"Loser."

"Whore."

"Bitch."

"So what did you need to tell me?"

_ADD much?_

"Just that I don't think I'm up to the whole going out thing tonight."

"Oh, okay. Well, what if we just get delivery and watch movies all night?"

_Uh…yeah, sure, go ahead and take the words out of my mouth, I don't mind._

Spencer made her way over to the older girl and laced their hands together.

"That sounds great."

- --

An hour later found Spencer pressing herself against Ashley's body.

Her hands clutching at the brunette's skin.

_Oh god!_

Her back being stroked gently and lovingly by the brunette.

One word, or rather, one _name, _was whispered behind closed doors and dim rooms as Spencer's muscles suddenly tightened and she slammed her eyes shut.

"_**Ashley.**_"

"It's over, Spence, you can look now."

The blonde opened one eye hesitantly, glancing at the screen cautiously, assuring herself that the gory scene was, indeed, over.

Spencer sat up straighter but still in close vicinity of the brunette in preparation of the next startling sound or scene in the movie.

A door slammed shut, causing the blonde to jump violently on the sofa, and the brunette to don an amused grin.

"Spence, if you get scared this easily, why would you pick a movie like Saw IV?"

"Well…."

"Yeah?"

"I just- it's just that I feel braver…"

"Huh?"

Spencer lifted her downcast eyes to meet the perplexed brown eyes, requesting her to clarify the statement.

"Around you, I just. I feel braver when you're with me. I don't know. I think it's just that everything feels safer with you around."

Ashley smiled her trademark nose crinkling smile and reached over, taking Spencer's hand in her own and squeezing gently.

_Every time she smiles, my heart stops. I wouldn't be surprised if it didn't start beating again one day._

"You know something Spence?"

Spencer rested her head on Ashley as the brunette began to play with the strands of her blonde locks.

"Hmmm?"

"Sometimes I feel the same way."

A small smile took its place on Spencer's lips and the two let their attention drift towards the flickering screen.

--

Spencer yawned quietly and turned to see that Ashley had indeed fallen asleep as well. The brunette began to squirm slightly causing the younger girl to send a glance her way to see what the problem was. Spencer's hair was lightly brushing the other girl's arm and apparently Ashley was a very ticklish person. The girl then turned her body, deciding on a different position to sleep in. Spencer sighed gently, she didn't understand why she couldn't push the brunette far enough to keep the pain away.

"Ashley Davies. I watch you every day and dream of you every night. Dreams that have you and me. Dreams that don't have perfect girlfriends or hesitance or regrets or doubts. Dreams that have love, happiness, health."

Reaching up, Spencer took Ashley's hand gently and entwined their fingers together.

"It was you, Ashley. You pushed me to get healthy last time. You were the one who helped me dream of the future again. The thing was, every dream had you in it. Then we met. Do you know that I wish I was as brave as you every night? You told me you remembered me and all I could do was act like I didn't hear it. I could never miss those words. They're earth shattering for me. Three words. Damn. Three fucking words that scared me and excited me at the same time. I just wish I was as brave as you."

Spencer disentangled herself from the brunette and crouched down so that she was face to face with the sleeping girl.

"Maybe if I was. I would have been able to say something back. It wouldn't have been much. Just four words. But I wasn't brave enough. I couldn't demand what I know is meant for me. I couldn't take your hand. I couldn't kiss you. I couldn't wrap myself up in you. A few words was all I needed. And I couldn't even manage to choke those out. Look at me now! I'm pouring my heart out to you while you're sleeping. A lot of good that will do me tomorrow morning. It's better if I just stop right now and go to bed."

Spencer made a move to stand, hesitating slightly, before leaning her head down and brushing her lips against the brunette's cheek.

"But since I'm brave enough right now, I just thought I should let you know: I think I love you."

**Ashley's P.O.V: **

Footsteps faded quietly until Ashley could no longer hear them moving farther away.

_Click _

As the door slipped into place, Ashley's eyes fluttered open and her mouth dropped open slightly as she exhaled a long shuddering breath.

"Oh shit."

**Author's note: So what do you think?? Review and let me know any ideas you guys have :) A SUPER BIG thank you to my amazing beta, 2 Die is 2 Live. And an even bigger thank you to all my readers and reviewers. You guys make my day :)  
**


	13. Lauren?

**Author's Note: I had the most horrible case of writer's block for this chapter, but there's not much more I can do without bashing my head open on a brick wall, sorry.**** /**

**Ashley's P.O.V:**

Ashley paced back and forth, unable to keep still in any given place. She had been doing this all day. It seemed as if after last night, her mind and thoughts had been pushed into hyper drive. She couldn't stop thinking, moving, pacing. Ashley was well aware that she needed to get a hold of herself but that was much easier said then done for the brunette.

_The confession. What am I supposed to say after that? Do I confront her? Do I act like I never heard it? I don't understand why every fucking thing in the universe is against me and Spence. Stupid ass Lauren. Stupid ass cancer. Stupid ass Lauren. Stupid ass talent show. Did I mention Lauren?? God I hate that bitch. She can go to hell and burn there for all I care. But not before I run her over with Jasmine and then reverse and hit her again._

……

_Then drop a piano on her head. _

_Yup._

_Drop a piano on that skank whore bitch and then Spencer and I can get married and make little Spencie-wencies and Ashikins. Okay so we might need some help with that last part but you get what I'm talking about. _

_Back to the task at hand. Killing Lauren. Wait! Telling Spencer. Yeah, telling Spencer is the task at hand._

Ashley groaned aloud, before collapsing on the sofa.

"What the hell are you going to do now? Davies?"

An incessant knocking pulled the brunette out of her daydreams, eliciting grumbling from the girl as she stood up and walked towards the front door.

Opening the hunk of wood, Ashley found Lauren standing on the porch step.

"Hey, is Sp-"

The door slammed shut, and Ashley began to walk away satisfied, before the realization of what she had done sunk in.

"Oh shit!"

Running back, Ashley threw open the door, leaning against the doorframe as if she hadn't just slammed the door in Spencer's girlfriend's face.

_Not that I wouldn't mind messing up that perfect little nose of hers. Which, by the way, is so fake. Totally redone._

"Sorry, I thought you were the…milkman?"

"You have a milkman?"

"I meant my landlord. He brings me milk and well, we just don't have any money for rent just yet, hence the door slamming in your face."

"Okay, one: Spencer said her uncle bought this house for you two, so you don't even need to pay rent. Two: Aren't you like a millionaire? How is paying rent a problem for you? And I am not even going to comment on you thinking I was a fat smelly old man who brings you milk. Now can I come in? Or am I going to have to wait for my girlfriend out on the porch."

Ashley stepped back, mouth agape at how bold and blunt the blonde was being. She was even more taken aback at the pure kindness that was exuded by her presence.

_How am I supposed to hate her when she makes me want to sit in a circle with under-privileged children and sing kumbaya around a recycled fire?_

Lauren took a step inside and rested her arm on Ashley's shoulder.

"Close your mouth Brownie, looking like a fish doesn't suit you."

_What? She totally stole my line that I use to insult you. I mean myself. I mean...what the hell? Brownie?_

"Brownie?"

"Yeah, I figured, we'd skip the whole ordeal of being enemies and just get to the part where we become best friends and have disgustingly cute nicknames for each other."

Ashley cracked a smile, despite all her self-restraint.

"Ah, she smiles! I knew you weren't PMSing all the time."

"You're funny. I don't like you. But you're funny."

"Oddly, I'm okay with that."

**Spencer's P.O.V:**

The blonde danced around her room as she threw clothes haphazardly in every direction. Lauren was coming over to pick her up so that the two could spend some time together and Spencer still needed to get together.

Music was her passion. Her life. It was one thing she shared with Ashley. She just didn't let people know exactly how much music meant to her. That was one thing she didn't share with Ashley. Lauren knew.

_But Lauren knows everything. _

Spencer halted in her movements, musing to herself until the song heightened to Spencer's favorite part. The younger girl was pulled out of her own thoughts and turned her iPod up so that all other noise was blocked out and resumed her dancing, completely oblivious to the conversation being held by the two girls who were tearing her heart apart.

**Ashley's P.O.V:**

"So where is Spencer?"

"Getting ready. She'll come down when she's ready. In the meantime, let's get to know each other shall we?"

"Does Spencer know she has another mom?"

"You know, I really don't appreciate this tone you're using with me. Keep using it, and we'll see if I allow Spencer out with you."

"You're an interesting one, Brownie. Well, go ahead, what are you waiting for? Ask your first question."

"Watch it, Blondie. I'm just looking out for Spence."

"Yeah, and being wary of her girlfriend of five years, and best friend of fifteen is really helping her out."

Ashley let out a sigh and took a seat in the sofa opposite the one that Lauren occupied.

"Let's just get this over before Spencer finishes getting ready. Birthplace?"

" Columbus. Same as Spence."

"Occupation?"

"Doctor. An oncologist, to be more specific."

"Age?"

"24 but I'm turning 25 next week."

"Oh. Criminal record?"

"Non-existent."

"Can I double check it if I feel the need to?"

"Uh…yeah? Okay, this is getting ridiculous! I'm going to go and get Spen-"

_BEEP-BEEP-BEEP-BEEP_

Lauren frowned, pulling out her pager and reading the number that flashed across the screen. She then proceeded to dial the number on her phone with a concerned look that had overtaken the playfulness that had resided there previously.

"Nancy? I just got a 911 on my pag-. Wait, now? Isn't there someone els-. Yeah, I know. Alright, I'll be there as soon as I can."

Lauren, flipped her phone shut, and let out a tired sigh.

"Listen, Brownie, as much as I would love to sit here and continue playing 20 questions with you, I need to get to the hospital. Tell Spencer that I'll call her tonight if it doesn't end up being too late. Oh, and let her know that I'm really sorry about having to bail out on her. I was looking forward to this just as much as she was. Bye."

With that, the blonde was gone. Ashley sat on the sofa, slightly torn between the emotions that raged through her body. She was ecstatic that she had Spencer to herself for another night. At the same time, Ashley knew the disappointment that Spencer was going to feel when she found that Lauren had to leave.

_Maybe I should take her out. Yeah, that's a great idea! It'll make up for Lauren having to leave and we'll still get to spend time together. But what about her confession? Ugh, it seems like that's all I'm going to be thinking about from now on? Her voice when she whispered in my ear. Her lips when they brushed against my cheek so softly. Her hands while they were entwined with mine. Everything about her is just, its just so-_

"Ashley? Do you know if Lauren stopped by? She and I are supposed to be going out and she should have been here for a while and I really don't want to miss our reservations."

Ashley shot up, her mind shaken from their Spencer-centric musings.

"Oh! Spencer! Hey! Lauren? She, um, she stopped by a while ago and we were waiting for you to finish getting ready but then the hospital called with an emergency and she had to leave."

Spencer's face visibly fell, and Ashley had to fight the urge to engulf her in her arms. That was when she really got a good look at the blonde standing before her.

Spencer was dressed in a simple yet elegant black dress that hugged her body in all the right places. The dress was tea length, giving an onlooker a glimpse of the blonde's amazing legs while at the same time, leaving enough to the imagination. Her blonde locks had been pulled up with a few wisps that had come loose surrounding her face. Spencer had taken the time to lightly dust on some make up, careful not to over do it.

Saying that Ashley was speechless would have been most likely the biggest understatement of the year. The brunette was stunned by the beauty that was standing along with her in the room.

"Spence."

The word seemed to breathe itself past Ashley's lips and Spencer raised her downcast eyes to meet the awed girl's.

When their gaze connected it seemed that the world had shattered. But that didn't seem to matter for the two girls seemed to be lost in their own safe haven. Neither girl could seem to break the intense connection that had been made.

Spencer's tongue darted out of her mouth for a mere second, wetting her lips unconsciously. Ashley's resolve was broken and it seemed that it was in one movement that she was standing in front of the blonde with her lips pressed against the other girls.

Hearts began to race.

Words weren't needed.

They weren't wanted.

**Spencer's P.O.V:**

Spencer's eyes had been wide from the initial shock, but fluttered close as she let herself be drowned in the presence that was only exuded by Ashley Davies. She began moving her lips against the brunette's, and the two quickly fell into a rhythm with each other.

Spencer felt a little light headed, and knew that oxygen was soon going to be an issue, but for the moment, she pushed the thought to the back of her mind and let herself float with Ashley.

Two arms made their way around her waist and pulled her closer to the brunette, causing the blonde to smile into the kiss. She lifted her own arms and linked them around the older girl's neck.

"Spencer."

The name was spoken cautiously, as if the older girl was careful not to break the atmosphere.

"Spencer?"

The name was spoken again, this time filled with pain and hurt, forcing all eyes in the room to turn towards the door.

One word escaped Spencer's lips.

One name.

"_Lauren."_

**Author's Note: Huge thanks to 2 Die is 2 Live. Also, I love my readers!! You guys are so cool. Anyway, so I totally hate this chapter with every fiber of my being. I just think its very crappy but i already rewrote it 3 times and thats a lot, so i gave up. Please don't kill me :( I tried I really did :) Feedback is greatly appreciated!! (Especially after a chapter like this, you guys are going to help me decide what happens next time) So review!! Your opinion counts...Seriously!  
**


	14. How Could You?

**Ashley's P.O.V:**

The entire room was condemned to silence. Ashley stood rooted to her spot and watched everything that was beginning to unfold before her eyes. She couldn't tear her eyes away from Lauren's face. The pain, the raw emotion that had been etched on her face tore at the brunette's heart. Tears welled in the other girl's eyes and Ashley watched on as the first tear came closer to the edge.

When the drop fell and hit the ground, Ashley clenched her eyes shut as the reality of the situation hit her harder than a freight train. Every noise pierced its way through the brunette's hard exterior and cut into her heart. Spencer's gasp made her feel nauseated. Lauren's soft sobs made her dizzy with pain. Even the quiet sound of tears hitting the wooden floor thundered inside the brunette's mind. Finally the girl felt that she had mustered enough courage to raise her eyes to meet the ones of the tortured soul standing in the doorway.

_I'll apologize. I'll tell her it was a mistake. That I'll never do it again. Damn it, I'll do anything, just please stop crying!_

The second that the repenting brown eyes met the anguished green eyes, it felt that the earth and the heavens came crashing down. There was no hate in the eyes of the girl who had every reason to hate. No anger in the eyes of the girl who had every right to be angry. Just pain in the eyes of the girl who should never have been hurt.

Within a second, the girl standing at the door became a blur, and given a second longer the girl who was within inches of the brunette did the same. Before Spencer left the house, she turned toward Ashley and uttered just three words. But they were words that easily shattered the brunette's seemingly emotionless exterior.

"_**How could you?"**_

With that, she was gone. The slam of the door caused Ashley to flinch and she cringed inwardly as she replayed what had just happened. She couldn't understand what had broken her resolve and pushed her to kiss the blonde. She had an immense amount of self control, when she was sober that is, however, today it seemed as if she had none.

The brunette fell to her knees as sobs began to rack her tiny frame.

_I ruined everything. I just, I, fuck! I always have to fuck it up don't I? Lauren didn't deserve that. Spencer didn't deserve that. I didn't mean to…I- I-_

"I'm so sorry, Spence. I really am."

**Spencer's P.O.V: **

"Lauren! Lauren, please stop! Let me explain!"

The blonde whom Spencer had been pursuing whirled around at her statement.

"Explain? You think that you can explain what happened in there? Spencer, why? What was I lacking? Was I not pretty enough? Smart enough? Funny enough? Did I not love you enough? Did I do something? Please tell me what I'm missing because I can't lose you to someone else. I just can't….please."

The tears began to form in Spencer's eyes as the older blonde continued to search for flaws in herself rather then in blaming Spencer. The younger blonde could take it no longer when her girlfriend fell to the floor and began sobbing again.

Kneeling down so that she was at the same height as Lauren, Spencer wrapped her arms around the shaking blonde and whispered soothing comforts in her ear.

"Baby, stop. Please, you're perfect. What happened was a mistake and it should have never happened. I want you to know that I am so sorry."

Lauren pushed Spencer gently so that she was far enough, wanting to look into her eyes and her soul as she asked her next question.

"Please tell me she forced it. Tell me that you didn't want any of what just happened."

Spencer rewrapped her arms around the shaking girl and spoke calmly and collectively.

"I want you. Everything I need, everything I want, everything I could ever imagine is you. What happened was a mistake, _for both of us_. I was caught off guard."

"And Ashley?"

"Ashley…she just- she didn't know what she was doing."

"You're wrong."

"What?"

"She knew."

"What did she know?"

"Spencer, she knew what she was doing. Otherwise she wouldn't have done it!"

"Laur-"

"Did you like it?"

"What?"

"When she kissed you, did you kiss her back?"

"Yes."

"Fuck! Spencer!"

"It's not what it seems li-"

"Did you like it?"

"Did I like kissing her?"

"Yes, when she kissed you, you kissed her back, so now I'm asking you, did you like it?"

"No, Lauren, it was an accident."

"Do you swear?"

"Yes."

"Promise?"

"Pinky promise."

"I'm sorry."

"Wait, what?"

"I'm sorry. I should have known that you would never cheat on me. I know you and I know that you love me just as much as I love you. I just overreacted when I saw her with her lips pressed against yo-"

Spencer cut off the older blonde's rant short with her lips and the two began moving in sync with each other.

To anyone else it may seem as if the couple had finally made up and that the kiss was an act symbolizing the mutual forgiveness between the two.

But Spencer knew the truth.

She hadn't done it to confirm Lauren that her doubts and suspicions were false.

She had done it to rid herself of the guilt inside herself.

She hadn't done it to stop Lauren from continuing on with words the girl believed were true.

She had done it to stop all the thoughts racing inside her mind.

She hadn't done it because she loved Lauren.

She had done it because she loved Ashley.

**Ashley's P.O.V:**

_I'm sorry about what happened. I honestly don't know what came over me. I just lost control over myse-_

Ashley groaned loudly, and stopped scribbling on a piece of paper. Crumpling the small paper up, she tossed it in the direction of her waste basket and dropped her head onto the desk.

At last, the brunette had reached her last nerve. She stood harshly and pulled out a duffle bag from her closet, throwing it open onto her bed. She then began sorting through clothes and flinging the chosen articles on her bed. Ashley moved on to sifting through each drawer and cabinet and selected necessary items including her hairbrushes, lingerie, and makeup, and made her way towards the suitcase, dropping everything in her arms inside the bag.

Within 15 minutes, the bag was being zipped and Ashley was pulling on her shoes, before tying the laces quickly. Standing in the middle of the room, Ashley slung the bag over her shoulder and scanned her surroundings searching for any other belongings that she felt that she needed to take with her. The captivating brown eyes tripped over the acoustic guitar leaning on the side of her bed. Smiling, Ashley walked over and gingerly picked up the instrument. She had learned to strum on this guitar and still to this day, it was the one guitar that made her feel so comfortable and the one that she had written her most favorite songs. Reminiscing, Ashley ran through memories that she had shared with what anyone else would consider "just another guitar." It was the same guitar that had helped the brunette grieve through her father's death. The lonely nights she spent fighting with Katelyn. Along with helping to create the countless number of songs that had been written about the blue eyed beauty. This guitar had been through it everything that Ashley had been through. It was just as broken and just as strong as the girl holding it was. In her eyes, the guitar wasn't something that was disposable. It was a necessity. It was a huge piece of her and leaving it behind would be just like leaving behind her soul.

_Damn, this is ridiculous. A girl who has the most perfect girlfriend has my heart and an old beat up guitar has my soul. I'm crazy. I've finally gone insane. Doesn't mean I'm going to leave the guitar here though. It's a part of my family, not that I have many others to turn to anyway, and I don't care what anyone else says. My guitar goes where I go._

Gripping the neck tightly, Ashley closed her eyes for a split second, contemplating if what she was about to do was indeed the right thing to do. Opening her eyes, the brunette walked over to the desk and once again, pulled out another sheet of paper. Turning over and looking at the wastebasket overfilled with her previous attempts along with even more numerous papers scattered around the wastebasket itself. Scribbling something short on the paper, Ashley signed the paper and strode out of the room.

Walking into the kitchen, the brunette slowed her pace and sent a longing gaze at the place that had managed to become her home in such a short amount of time. She reached out and took the doorknob in her hand, gripping it tightly, hoping to stay upright and even tighter to keep the tears threatening to fall at bay.

Letting out a shaky sigh, Ashley opened the door and stepped outside, turning back only to lock the door. She made her way to her car and threw her few belongings into the backseat before taking her place in front of the wheel and starting the engine. Immediately connecting her iPod to the stereo, the brunette pushed play, letting the sweet melody of Marie Digby pour out from the speakers and envelop her.

The older girl then proceeded to pull out her phone and gazed at the small device for a moment before flipping it open, sending a quick text to Kyla, explaining that she was going on a vacation and she didn't know when she was coming back. Without waiting for a reply from her sister the brunette fingered the red button for a few seconds before applying pressure on it until the screen went black, indicating that the phone had been turned off. Leaning over the girl opened her glove compartment and tossed her phone inside, before sitting back and taking in the music that surrounded her.

_**A light shines off in the distance**_

_**A pale flickering glow**_

_**How many times do I have to dream that I could be there?**_

_**The time is here and she won't be waiting for me to find the easy way out**_

_**I've lost count of the days that were wasted**_

She allowed a single tear slip from the corner of her anguished eyes, before wiping at her face fiercely in an attempt to keep any other tears to from falling.

_**There's an answer in the sound of a train**_

_**There is wisdom past the bridge on the bay**_

_**There's a lifetime through the fog, in the rain**_

_**There's a beauty in walking away**_

_I'm sorry, Spence, but this is what both of us need._

Pressing her foot against the gas, the car lurched forward in an instant, quickly gaining speed as the brunette gripped the wheel tighter and she did what she did best.

_She ran for her life._

**Author's Note: So? Reviews por favor? The feedback I get helps me to map out where the story is going to next. Sorry about the delay you guys, I just turned 18 on Friday and I had to party it up!! LOL! Huge thanks to all my reviewers and another big thank you to my beta, 2 Die is 2 Live. She's awesome :) **


	15. Runaway

**Ashley's P.O.V.:**

Ashley swerved suddenly and pulled alongside the road and threw her car into park. Looking around at her surroundings, the brunette let out a frustrated grunt and slammed her hands on the steering wheel.

"Ow, okay so that totally isn't as relieving as it looks in the freaking movies!"

_Great, a sexy brunette lost in the middle of nowhere. I'm going to get killed, I know it! I knew I should have gotten Tom-Tom installed when I had the chance, but NOOOO!! I had to get the extra TV screen put in. I guess I should go ahead and call AAA or Geico or whatever the hell insures me. _

"Phone, phone, phone, pho- where the hell is my phone at?!"

The brunette searched through her pockets and her purse before recalling the location in which she had stashed the small device. Quickly turning the phone on, Ashley's face lit up when she saw that the device had retained a majority of its battery power. The older girl proceeded to do a little dance of excitement as she waited for her phone to finish searching for service. She waited, waited some more, and waited a little more just to be safe. A beep coming from the small speakers confirmed the brunette's worst fear.

"No service? Oh-ho-ho no! That can't happen."

In an act of desperation, the brunette began waving the phone in the air, at one point, even resorting to standing on the hood of her car in hopes of getting a signal.

When she finally felt that her arm was seconds away from falling off her body because of exhaustion, Ashley hopped off her car and collapsed on the ground with her back pressed up against the door the vehicle.

_Guess there's nothing else to do but go back. I'll just go stay in a hotel or somewhere else where no one will be able to find me. Oh well, I should probably get going._

Standing up, the brunette brushed off the dust from her jeans before opening her car and slipping inside. Turning the key, the engine sputtered and refused to start up. Frowning, Ashley turned the key again, this time holding it, hoping the car would start up this time. The engine roared to life, giving the brunette a flash of hope before it faltered again and died. A horrified look took its place on the young girl's face as the realization of danger and fear over took her mind.

_Okay so now I'm a sexy brunette __deserted__ in the middle of nowhere __**WITHOUT**__ any phone service. I have now officially become a part of every psychotic killer's fantasy._

Tears sprung to Ashley's eyes and as a last resort she looked at the road in both directions and fell back down on the ground. It seemed that there was no hope of seeing a single car in the near future and the brunette was not one to fool herself into thinking that she would be safe.

_This is going to be a long day._

**Spencer's P.O.V:**

Lauren's back slammed into the front door and she groaned at the harsh contact but relented to the aggressiveness Spencer was portraying.

"Ohh- Spencer, I lo-"

The older blonde's words were cut off by Spencer's lips, as the words left unspoken were torturous to her ears.

_I can do this. I've done it before, and I can do it again. I know I can. I just, I have to get rid of Lauren's suspicions. I have to quell these feelings deep inside myself. I can't love Ashley. I love Lauren. I have to. _

"Spencer, stop, please?"

The pleading tone in the older girl's voice shoved Spencer back into reality and the girl began to retreat backwards a few steps.

"What's wrong?"

"We need to talk about this. We can't just say sorry, kiss and make up, or in our case, kiss and have hot make up sex."

"Lauren, can we please not talk about this tonight?"

"What the hell, Spencer?! I just walked in on you kissing another girl and you think that I'm just going to let everything go?! Yes, I forgave you! Yes, I'm sorry for accusing you! But fuck this, if you think that I'm just going to forget about all of this. Fuck our relationship! Fuck our friendship! Fuck **you**!"

The words spat harshly past the lips of the older blonde hit Spencer like a slap in the face. The younger girl gently moved the furious girl standing before her away from the front of the door and busied herself with finding the key to the lock. A moment later, the door was successfully opened, wordlessly, Spencer walked through, until she felt a hand grasp her upper arm, stopping her from taking any step farther. Closing her eyes, she took the hand and pulled Lauren inside tenderly before closing the door, and leading the girl inside her room. Once inside, Spencer closed that door as well before turning towards Lauren, blue eyes full of pain and regret finally meeting those green eyes full of forgiveness and second-chances.

"Lauren, please, I'm so sorry and I understand that you're hurting but I'm confused too. I didn't ask to be kissed. I didn't want any of what just happened to actually happen and now I'm just not too sure what…"

"What do you mean you're not sure? Us? Are you unsure about us?"

"No! See! There you go again! I'm just having a hard time grasping the concept of what happened, okay? And it's really hard to think through anything with you accusing me every step of the fucking way!"

Spencer turned on her heel, quickly closing the small distance between her and her bed, before collapsing and burying her head deep in her pillows. Without even letting a moment pass, she felt the bed dip with the extra weight, right before she felt the warmth of another body press itself against her own. Tentatively, an arm snaked its way around the young blonde's waist and pulled the reluctant girl closer.

"I'm sorry. Let's just lie here together. We don't have to talk. We won't have to do anything at all."

"Promise?" Spencer's voice sounded small and terrified, and she clenched her jaw at the immatureness and childishness that was exuding from that single word.

A short pause took place before Lauren entwined her tiniest finger with Spencer's and squeezed slightly. "Pinky promise, love."

**Ashley's P.O.V: **

Continuing her long, seemingly endless, journey, the brunette had long lost her patience and was on the verge of tears once again.

_Fuck. Step. Fuck. Step. Fuck. Step. Fuck. Step. Fuck. This. Fuck. Is. Fuck. Gay. Fuck. I. Fuck. Am. Fuck. Tired. Fuck. Blah._

_Okay, wow. That language is extremely colorful and entirely uncalled for. _

_Go away._

_Hey, you're the smart genius who decided to run after kissing Miss Lovely._

_Miss Lovely?_

_You gonna argue with me? We can take this outside, bitch._

_We are outside, dumbass._

_Dumbass? Who's the one who's walking in the middle of LA's version of the Sahara Desert right now, talking to her conscience? Oh right that would be your sweaty little ass, wouldn't it? _

_Shut up._

_Ha! Point one for the conscience. _

_You were the weird one out of your group of friends, weren't you?_

_Consciences don't have friends. _

_Oh. _

_Yup._

_So help me, oh wise one. I mean, that is what you are supposed to be doing right?_

_Well, let me think about it for a second._

_Take your time, trust me, I have enough of it myself._

_AHA! Got it!_

_So? What is it?_

_Keep walking._

_Inspirational stuff._

_Well, I do try._

_Ass._

_Okay, okay! Oh look! There's a car coming, flag it down!_

_What? _

_Flag it down!_

_How am I supposed to do that?_

_You're an idiot, you know that? GET THE DRIVER'S ATTENTION!!_

Five minutes later, Ashley was buckled in and heading back towards the city.

_I can't believe you flashed him._

_Shut up._

_Whore._

"So what was wrong with your car?"

"Oh well, um, Matt, right? I'm actually not too sure about what happened, one minute I was cruising down the highway and the next minute, the car wouldn't even start."

"What a shame."

"Yeah."

The car took a sharp turn and began heading towards a completely different destination.

"Why did we make that turn? We're supposed to keep going straight."

"Shortcut."

Ashley's heart began pounding and she snuck a glance at the driver from the corner of her eye. The man seemed to be in his mid-thirties, clean cut, seemingly polite. Ashley had thought nothing of the man at first but now she wasn't too sure.

"Uh, actually you know what? You can go ahead and just stop right here, I have a friend who lives close by and I'll just call her."

"You're not going anywhere, bitch," he snarled at the brunette. "At least not until I'm done with you." Loud sinister laughter filled the small car and chilled the girl to bone.

Ashley opened her mouth but couldn't force anything out at all. She grasped the handle of the door and yanked hard as a last attempt of getting out of vehicle. The door wouldn't budge and the brunette turned in terror to look at her kidnapper.

"You know when I saw you on the road, I knew you'd be perfect to make me feel better. You see, I've had a bad day today and I really needed a pick me up. Or in your case, a pick YOU up. Ha! It was perfect. It really was. So now that you know my story, I'm sure you are more than willing to help me out with this little problem I'm having."

The brunette slyly took out her phone and was ecstatic to see that she now had service. Pushing the first few buttons of Spencer's number was as far as she got, and the small beeping sounds filled the car. The device was snatched out of her hands and thrown out of the window before Ashley had even registered what had happened.

Then a fist was suddenly flying towards her and pain exploding from the side of her face before slowly beginning to slip into darkness.

"Spencer."

**Spencer's P.O.V: **

The blonde shot up out of the darkness, putting a hand over her pounding heart, in order to ease its frantic beating.

"Ashley?"

Without bothering to change or even to wake up the sleeping girl beside her, Spencer grabbed her set of keys, glad that her car had arrived already, and bolted out of the house.

She had no clue where the brunette was.

She had no clue where she was going.

She didn't care.

She knew what she needed to know.

Ashley was in trouble…

…and Spencer was going to save her.

No matter what.

**AUTHOR'S NOTE: So I get to graduate tomorrow :) I'm excited and kind of scared at the same time. I mean I've finally finished high school. That's a pretty big thing. AND I also am proud to say that i received my 100th review from Babiicakes4...thank you very much. A huge thank you to my beta, 2 Die is 2 Live, and to all my loyal reviewers and readers. All of you mean the world to me :)**


	16. Blonde Heroes

**Ashley's P.O.V:**

Opening her eyes, Ashley found her vision to be very blurry and that blinking didn't seem to help clear her vision at all. A quick scan of the surroundings led the girl to come to the realization that she was now in a very seedy motel, but she still couldn't see clearly enough to be sure. In an attempt to rub her eyes, the groggy brunette found that her arms, along with her legs, had been tied to the bed post. Struggling to remember what had happened to result in Ashley being in such a terrifying situation, the door opened suddenly and the girl's kidnapper strode in. All the events leading up to this moment suddenly became crystal clear in the brunette's mind and her eyes widened in recognition. Shaking off his coat, the man finally seemed to notice the brunette squirming on the mattress.

"You're finally awake. Good. It's never any fun when the other person's just not into it."

"H-how many times have you done this before?"

"Aw, come on! Why do you have to say it like I'm a bad person? I don't do it that often!"

"It doesn't matter if you do it once or a million times, it's horrible and despicable just like you!!"

Ashley's voice had regained its confidence and strength and she spat out the last few words with disgust and contempt. However, all that confidence dissipated just as quickly as it had appeared as an open palm struck the side of her face.

The brunette was speechless. The slap had been expected to hurt but the pain that exploded on the side of her face had rendered the girl wordless. A throbbing sensation began on the side of her face and Ashley hung her head down, not being able to find the strength to lift it again. Abruptly, a rough hand grabbed her chin and shoved her head upwards so that angry blue eyes could gaze into fearful brown ones.

Ashley let out an audible gasp when her eyes connected with those of her kidnappers. One would have thought it was from the agonizing pain that only increased when Kyle took a hold of the brunette's face but it was the color of the eyes that were staring back at her. It was such an intense color and what had shocked the girl most was how they seemed to be the exact same color as Spencer's eyes were but how different they seemed just because of the personality and emotions that danced behind them.

There was anger where kindness was usually seen and malicious thoughts where playful ones had always resided. Licking his lips, Kyle leaned closer and smirked deviously, the color of his eyes darkening as he made his intentions known.

"I want you."

"Please…"

"I will have you."

"Don't…"

"I will take you…whether you want me to or not."

**Spencer's P.O.V:**

Spencer had been driving around aimlessly, turning here, and speeding there. She was well on her way to becoming lost herself until she saw a glimmer of red metal on the side of the road. Carefully taking a u-turn, Spencer parked on the side of the road and quickly made her way across the road, taking a closer look at the abandoned car and confirming that it was indeed Ashley's. Running back to her own car, Spencer jumped in and drove slowly, seeking out anything else that may give her a clue as to where the girl who had stolen her heart had wound up.

All of a sudden, Spencer's car ran over something. She could tell that it was nothing big, but she quickly pulled over and retraced her steps until she found a small device crushed. Picking it up gingerly, the blonde inspected it closely determining that it was indeed a phone. Gently turning it over, Spencer noticed the huge script "A" on the back, just like Ashley had recently put on the back of her own phone. In fact, her phone looked a lot like the one Spencer was holding in her hands, when it wasn't flattened, of course.

She was going in the right direction, she knew it.

**Ashley's P.O.V:**

The lights had been turned off and the captive girl was listening intently in hopes of determining where her kidnapper was. Ashley felt a heavy weight press itself against her body and whimpered softly in fear. There had been a large piece of duck tape affixed over her mouth and she regretted not screaming for help when she had been given the opportunity to. Lips attached themselves to the side of her neck and unwanted hands wandered up and down her body before raking themselves up her thighs. Kyle pulled back soon and allowed the brunette to release a sigh of relief. That moment of relief fleeted when Ashley realized that he had begun tugging on the buttons of her shirt. Squirming underneath his touch, the brunette resorted to every mean in hopes of escaping the impending danger.

The man straddling the frightened girl quickly became frustrated with the small buttons, taking a handful of her shirt in each hand and giving it a powerful tug. The buttons could no longer hold their own and tore apart at their seams, giving the giddy man the access he had been craving for. As the rough hands now made their way up and down skin of Ashley's abdomen, over her breasts, her exposed back, tears began making their way down her face, trailing their way down, past the oblivious man who had now began exploring the new skin with his mouth.

Ashley was quickly becoming numb. She could no longer feel the harsh licks, the sharp, stinging pain that she felt whenever he bit her, or even the jolting explosion of agony that resulted when, in his fervency, Kyle had slammed Ashley's head into the headboard.

"See, you're getting the hang of it now. Don't move, don't argue, and everything will all be over soon."

With these words, the shameless man stood and began unbuckling his jeans, before thrusting them off and abandoning the forgotten garment in a corner of the room and turning toward the brunette with the intention of doing the same to her.

No fight was put up. There was no point anymore.

_I lived for her. I was rejected tonight. There is no point in going back home. This is probably God's way of punishing me for trying to take what was never mine in the first place. _

Her pants were discarded quickly and the weight was once again pressed against Ashley's exposed body. The brunette simply turned her head allowing the tears to fall freely.

She had given up. That was evident to the blindest of people. The resignation shone behind the glossy eyes and the tension settled down in the room as the events that Ashley had been previously worried about began to unfold.

A coarse hand pushed itself through Ashley's dark auburn hair pulling her head back forcing her to give her kidnapper the access that he desired. The brunette was dully aware of a something hard pressed up against her leg but made no attempt to forge any distance between her and her captor.

She could barely feel her bra being ripped off and ravenous lips wrapping themselves over her nipples, nipping and sucking until their thirst was quenched. But it had become clear, that when one desire was satisfied, another desire grew intolerable. Ashley quenched her eyes shut when she felt Kyle reposition his hand lower; knowing fully well what lay in the near future. She felt the man continue to move his hand before stopping on her thigh, running a finger up and down the brunette's inner thigh.

Never had a touch felt so violating, so impure, so tainted.

Wasting no time, her panties were moved to the side, Kyle refusing to even take the small amount of time it would have taken to remove them. Chuckling menacingly to himself, her captive ran a finger deftly down the length of the brunette's entrance.

"Ready or not bitch, here I come."

Ashley took a deep breath preparing for the first thrust.

The pain didn't come but a sickening crack filled the small room and the weight of her captor stumbled on top of the brunette. The excess weight was quickly removed and the sound of repeated blows could be heard resonating throughout the entire room.

The brunette suddenly felt weak, beginning to slip in and out of consciousness and was barely aware of the restraints on her arms and legs being removed. A pair of small yet stable arms took her in their possession and pulled her towards the warm body they belonged to. Opening her eyes, the brunette became blinded by the lights surrounding her and groaned before shutting them quickly and burying her head in the neck of her savior. A soft chuckle vibrated through her savior and Ashley felt safe at last.

At long last, the brunette drifted off to sleep, succumbing to her dreams of blonde haired saviors and protective arms.

**Thanks once again to all my reviewers, I love all of you! I apologize for any mistakes in the chapter, this chapter isn't edited. It was very difficult to write this chapter, probably because of the rape scene. I wasn't too sure how to go about writing it but I hope that it isn't as hard to read as it was for me to write. Please review I'd really like to see what you guys thought of this chapter because to tell you the truth, I'm not too sure you guys are going to be too happy with this chapter.**


	17. It was you?

**Author's Note: Thanks to 2 Die is 2 Live for beta-ing this so fast and thanks to all my reviewers and readers :)**

**Ashley's P.O.V.**

Ashley opened her eyes, glad to see that the room was dimmed down instead of the blinding light she had met with in the hotel room. Gingerly reaching up, Ashley was surprised to find gauze wrapped around her head. It was secured to the point of near perfection and the brunette was surprised to find that Spencer was so skilled in first aid.

_But then again, her girlfriend of 5,000 years is a genius doctor, so I guess I shouldn't be surprised. _

She smiled when she saw the blonde sitting on the edge of the bed talking quietly on the phone.

"Ugh-Spen-uh-cer? A little help here?"

The brunette groaned in pain as she tried to sit up and reach for her savior. Immediately a hand covered her own as the brunette laid back down with her eyes shut. Pain was surging through her body and it was then that the girl realized the intensity of her injuries.

Ashley clenched her teeth and gripped at the sheets tightly, trying to let the pain wash over her. Finally after the worst pain became subdued, Ashley's fluttered open and she gazed up at the green eyes that looked down upon her with concern.

"Rise and shine, Brownie"

"Lauren?"

**Spencer's P.O.V.**

Spencer paced back and forth, attempting to rid herself of the fears that were plaguing her mind. It had been hours since the blonde had gone out in search of the feisty brunette and in a last ditch effort, Spencer returned home, in hopes that she would find a fast asleep Ashley in her bed.

The situation was like nothing like Spencer had been praying for, finding an entirely empty house. Lauren was gone. Spencer knew that she shouldn't have been surprised to see that this had occurred but she momentarily was. Almost instantaneously, however, Spencer's mind began to give way to those of the brunette that was currently missing.

After finding the Ashley's phone, Spencer searched high and low but to no avail. It was as if Ashley had vanished and a strange fear gripped at her heart. She couldn't explain what was happening but she knew that Ashley, _**her Ashley**_, was out there and that Spencer couldn't do anything about it.

"_Ashley, it's going to be okay."_

"_No, it won't."_

"_Ashley, I have you, right? So I'll be fine."_

"_I can't help you."_

_Spencer pulled her hands away at the quiet confession and stared at the brunette shocked to the point of almost speechlessness. _

"_W-Why?"_

_Ashley reached out and took Spencer's hands in her own again, occupying herself by playing with the girl's slender fingers._

"_I'm sorry."_

_Spencer's expression softened and the brunette felt her hands once again clasped by the other girl's. _

"_What are you sorry for, you dork?"_

"_I can't fix this. I can't fix you. I- I just don't know how to."_

Spencer sighed deeply, finally understanding the hopelessness that Ashley had been feeling at that moment.

"I don't know what to do anymore, Ashley. I know I have to help, I just don't know how to."

**Ashley's P.O.V.**

"…and I saw him carry a girl into the room, and I just decided that something needed to be done. I didn't know it was you at that time, hell, I didn't even know it was you until I saw you on the bed. But anyway I tried to see what was happening inside first, just to make sure I wasn't about to make a mistake by barging in and beating the hell out of some random guy. I couldn't see anything, just make out a shadow here and there but then I heard someone slam into something and I saw the shadow on the bed slump and some other person climb on top of the bed. That was it. I broke the door down and grabbed him before he could do anything. It took a while to get in but I made it in time. After I got you in the car, I called the police so someone could put that asshole in jail. "

"Wow."

"Yeah I know."

"So then what?"

"Well, then I picked you up and brought you here so I could patch you up. You're head is pretty badly damaged but nothing too permanent. You're going to need to stay in bed and rest excessively or the pain is just going to get worse. Your ribs are bruised but that will get better in time. You needed some stitches on the side of your face just to fix up that cut you got when he hit you. But I have to ask you something, Ashley. How in the world did you end up in a situation like this?"

The brunette sighed and winced when she felt the sharp pain shoot up her side. She knew that she would have to explain her actions sometime, she just didn't think it was going to be given to Spencer's girlfriend, but then again she didn't think that she was going to get saved by her either.

"So after I kissed-uh well, after that, I decided that I was wrong and that I was just messing up things for Spencer and so I left. I figured that I would take some time off and just think about what I should do next. On the way to wherever I was going, I got lost and so I pulled over and just decided I should head back. When I tried to start the car again, it wouldn't work so I pulled out my phone and discovered the unthinkable."

"No signal?"

"Exactly."

"How _**DID**_ you manage?"

"With great difficulty."

Both girls dissolved into giggles, causing Ashley to wince in pain again. Lauren moved over and gently rubbed the other girl's arm attempting to offer some comfort. Ashley looked at Lauren with such intensity that the blonde girl had to divert her eyes from the powerful gaze.

"What? You're kind of creeping me out."

Ashley reached out and gently brought back the blonde's gaze to meet her own.

"Why are you so nice to me?"

"What are you talking about?"

"I've been nothing but mean and rude since I met you and not to mention the fact that you just caught me kissing your girlfriend. I haven't given you any reason to be nice to me let alone save my life, so why did you do it?"

"Honestly?"

"No, I want you to lie to me. Of course I want the truth!"

"I know why you did it and well…"

"Yeah?"

"I can't blame you."

**Spencer's P.O.V.**

"What the hell do you mean that you can't help me!?"

"_Ma'am, I'm sorry but the missing person need to be missing for approximately 24 hours before a report can be filed and technically it can only be a family member who can call in for said person."_

"Twenty four hours?! Do you have any idea as to what could happen in that much time? She could be hurt or worse…she could be dead! What if she's lying on the sidewalk somewhere bleeding to death and the only reason she died was because the police were too goddamn lazy to come out and save her!"

"_I really am sorry, ma'am but there's nothi-"_

Slamming her phone shut, the angry blonde let out a string of curses that would have made a sailor's mouth drop.

_Where the hell is Lauren? Why is she having so much fucking difficulty answering her phone??_

Dialing her girlfriend's number for the hundredth time, Spencer let out a frustrated shriek when the phone went directly to voicemail.

_I have no clue as to what the hell I'm supposed to do! The girl I love is missing and now so is my girlfriend! Okay, I need to breathe in and relax. Nothing is wrong and both of them are safe somewhere. Wow, I really am a sucky liar. I can't even convince myself. I need to find something to occupy myself. I should take a long bath or something. _

With those last few thoughts, the blonde slipped inside the bathroom, hoping to drown all her doubts and her worries.

**Ashley's P.O.V.**

"Careful. Watch your step, Ash. Here put your arm around my neck, I'll just pick you up."

The brunette gritted her teeth at how painful a simple task as walking from the car to the front door had become.

"Yeah, okay, here let me open the door first."

In an instant, Ashley was whipped up into Lauren's arms and she sighed in relief at how much more painless this method of transportation was. The blonde gently set her down on her bed and helped her sit up.

"How does that feel?"

"I'll let you know when I can feel anything other than pain."

The blonde smiled softly and leaned down to brush the brunette's hair back and wipe the small beads of sweat that covered her forehead.

"You'll get better soon. I **was** your doctor, ya know?"

"You were?! Oh man, this is going to be like the time the doctors left a piece of gauze in that patient's stomach isn't it? What did you leave in me, doc? A pencil? Your phone number? You could have just given me your number you know? I would have called. Scout's honor."

Lauren giggled and playfully swatted at the grinning brunette sitting in front of her.

"Hey Brownie? Where's Spence?"

**Spencer's P.O.V.**

"Hey Brownie? Where's Spence?"

_Lauren?_

"I dunno, I didn't see her anywhere when we came in."

_Ashley!?_

"She wasn't here when I left the house, so I guess she still hasn't come home yet."

"Lauren, I um, I don't think we should tell her what happened."

"You want to keep all of this a secret?"

"Well until I'm sure that everything is going to happen the way we want it to, I don't see any point in hurting her."

"I'm more worried about you than I am her."

"I'll be fine, I mean I have you right?"

"Come here."

"I mean it! You really made everything so much better."

Spencer bit back a sob and looked inside the room only to find the two girls who were seemingly missing, embracing each other warmly.

Turning quickly, Spencer let the tears fall unabashedly, and moved away from the pair, but not before hearing words that would resonate throughout her head all night.

"You're exactly what I've been looking for…"

**Ashley's P.O.V.**

"…in a friend. I mean you're one of the few people who can actually match my wit."

"Ah, so the feisty brownie has a soft side?"

"Shut up, and give me another hug, Blondie. Thanks for everything today. I don't know what would have happened in there if you hadn't come when you did."

"Alright, I think I've had enough of your mushy side. "

"Hey! Girl gets kidnapped, she gets a little affectionate okay!?"

**Katelyn's P.O.V.**

The light brunette woman walked up to the injured man and slapped him across the face.

"What the hell was that for?!"

"What the hell?? I asked you to do one thing. One damn thing and you couldn't even do that. Then you have the audacity to ask me what the hell?"

"How was I supposed to know someone was going to come and save her?"

The brunette leaned down and gripped the man's collar.

"I hand-picked you so that you would drive her into my arms but look what you did! I was the one who was supposed to come in and save her. Not that stupid ditzy blonde."

"I'm sorr-"

A swift kick was delivered to the man's abdomen and he groaned loudly.

"Get your ass up and get the hell out of here. You should be thanking me that I even bothered to get you out of the hotel room before any of the policemen got there."

The man stood unsteadily but was seized by his collar harshly, once again

"Don't stray too far, Kyle. We're not done with Ashley yet."

**Author's note: So it wasn't Spencer who saved Ashley...it was Lauren! DUN-DUNN-DUNNN! Review please :)**


	18. Some Time in the Studio

**I'm baaaaaaaack! So I loved all of your reviews because they seriously touched my heart so thank you. I'm very happy to report that my mother is cancer free! As the eldest daughter, i'm not kidding when i say i had some pretty big shoes to fill, but it's all good and i hope you guys are as ready as i am! Enough with the author's note...on with the story!  
**

**Spencer's P.O.V:**

The blonde spent the night turning and twisting restlessly. Her heart refused to believe that she had been betrayed in such a manner by two people she cared so much about.

_Lauren…_

The blonde had been everything that Spencer had needed and it seemed impossible that she would cheat on her.

_Ashley…_

She had made it clear that she didn't like Lauren from the very beginning so just the two of them being friends, let alone embracing like they had earlier, was something that was worthy of being on CNN.

_I shouldn't be surprised. They're both gorgeous and I couldn't be exclusively with either of them. I pushed Lauren away and trailed Ashley along. I don't deserve either one and I've treated them in a very horrible way. They both have the right to hate me. _

_But still..._

…_it hurts._

**Ashley's P.O.V:**

Groaning, the brunette turned over and sat up slowly, careful not to put too much strain on her recovering body. Looking around her room, Ashley saw her phone with a post-it on the screen. Leaning over she noticed that there was a number scribbled on it followed by a note.

_Just in case you couldn't read the one I tattooed to your liver._

_-__ Doc_

Smiling to herself, Ashley carefully stood up and made her way to the shower. The hot beads that rolled over her body soothed the girl and she relaxed under the cascade steaming water.

Stepping outside the bathroom, Ashley realized that she had yet to see Spencer. Slightly worried, the brunette looked around for any sight of her blonde roommate.

"Spencer?"

Her voice seemed to echo off of the empty walls in the apartment and caused an eerie mood to settle down in the air.

_Where is she?_

Roaming around the house searching each room, the brunette began to fret and decided that she needed to at least call the girl.

Walking into the kitchen, Ashley picked up the phone only to find a note taped up on the fridge.

_Ashley_

_When you wake up, come to the studio. We need to record another two songs so we can stay on track. Also you're going to be performing at a club tonight at 8. _

_Spencer_

Ashley sighed, knowing that she was in no shape to sing, but that there was no other option that she could choose.

Picking up her phone, Ashley dialed Lauren's number, hoping that the older girl would have some advice on what she should do.

"_Hello?"_

"Hey, is this Lauren?"

"_No, it's the cookie monster."_

"Yeah, sure. Are you sure that you're the doctor and not a mental patient?"

"_Why?"_

"You're a very weird person."

"_Maybe, but everyone still likes me so it's all good."_

"Whatever you say, Blondie."

Laughing softly, Lauren's tone become much more serious.

"_How are you feeling?" _

Ashley sighed, knowing that the seriousness of this situation was not one that could be laughed away.

"I'm fine."

"_Ashley, don't be an idiot. What happened last night wasn't just a small accident and if you're fine after all that, then you should understand that you're not normal. How did you sleep?"_

"I didn't. Well, couldn't is a better word. I kept having dreams."

"_What kind of dreams?"_

"Nightmares."

"_I want you to see someone that you can talk to."_

"I can't talk to you?"

"_You can, but you have to understand Ashley, it's not what I'm qualified to do. I would feel much more comfortable with you talking to a professional."_

"Well can you find me somebody that's nice?"

"_Yeah, is there anything else you needed to talk about?"_

"Yeah, Spencer wants me to come to the studio."

"_No."_

"But-"

"_No."_

"I have-"

"_No Ashley!"_

"I HAVE TO!"

Silence overtook the two for a moment, before Lauren sighed, knowing that she was defeated.

"_Fine, I left you some pain medicine on the side table and you should be able to cover the bruises with some concealer and I want you to put a Band-Aid over your stitches. You shouldn't but we have to make sure Spencer doesn't see it."_

"Thanks Blondie."

"_Shut up and get ready Brownie, before I decide to change my mind."_

**Spencer's P.O.V:**

_Act professional. Act professional. Act professional. Act pro-_

The blonde's mantra was long forgotten when Ashley walked in to the studio.

Without making eye contact, the brunette moved behind the microphone and started preparing for the first song.

Spencer couldn't take her eyes off the brunette as she turned and picked up the acoustic guitar that was needed for the song, inspecting it and tuning the strings.

Spencer waited intently for the sign that would let her know that Ashley was ready for the recording to begin.

A slight nod was given, buttons were pressed, and music filled the ears of everyone present.

_**Slow down, the world isn't watching us break down**_

_**It's safe to say we are alone now, we're alone now**_

_**Not a whisper, the only noise is the receiver**_

_**I'm counting the seconds until you break the silence**_

_**So please just break the silence**_

Spencer closed her eyes, letting the raspy voice wash over her body, and for the moment let her mind believe that the words were for her.

_**The whispers turn to shouting**_

_**The shouting turns to tears**_

_**Your tears turn into laughter**_

_**And it takes away our fears**_

_**So you see, this world doesn't matter to me**_

_**I'll give up all I had just to breathe**_

_**The same air as you till the day that I die**_

_**I can't take my eyes off of you**_

"Stop."

Spencer's eyes fluttered open and she looked around in surprise. Leaning down to her own mike, she spoke to the brunette, willing her voice to sound more stable than her knees were at the moment.

"Is there something wrong?"

"I just- I can't do this song right now. Please? Can we just do another one?"

The pleading tone caught the blonde off guard and she nodded, slightly shocked at Ashley's change in demeanor.

"Yeah, there's another song, underneath the one you were just singing. We'll go ahead and record that one."

The blonde noticed Ashley's eyebrows shoot up when she ready the name of the song. Spencer had found this song in the beginning of Ashley's lyric book. The words were powerful and the meaning was easy for anyone to relate to. The brunette nodded towards the producers and once again music filled the room.

_**It's not the feeling like when you touch a flame**_

_**No, it's not like when someone calls you a bad name**_

_**It's not like the hurt when you slip and fall down**_

_**No, it's not like any of these, what I've found is**_

Spencer thought that the brunette would realize why Spencer had chosen this song, but Ashley's face remained emotionless, even though her words seemed to be dripping with hidden meanings.

_**Your love hurts like a paper cut, so sweet**_

_**Never even feel the slice; you're so deep**_

_**It seems so harmless, but only at first**_

_**Like a paper cut the pain grows worse**_

Everyone was silent, entranced by the brunette's voice.

_**Oh, oh**_

Ashley's eyes fluttered closed, and when they opened, Spencer noticed the tears that were threatening to fall. It seemed that in that second, every feeling, every emotion; everything that the brunette might have held back came flooding back.

_**It's not so much in the words that you don't say**_

_**It's not when you act in a distant, cold way**_

_**It's more in your eyes how you look at me**_

_**Like you no longer care for what I see**_

Goosebumps rose on Spencer's skin and her hair stood straight. The words coming out of Ashley's mouth were pained and anyone listening could tell that the pain that she had been feeling was not soothed, but left to fester inside the girl.

_**Your love hurts like a paper cut, so sweet**_

_**Never even feel the slice; you're so deep**_

_**It seems so harmless, but only at first**_

_**Like a paper cut the pain grows worse**_

_**You had to go and show me just how good, your love could be**_

_**Then you threw it all away**_

_**Now I can't help but feel a brand new pain**_

_**So I'm asking baby, please stay**_

Ashley looked up and when her eyes connected with Spencer's, the impact was so powerful, that the papers that the blonde had been holding slipped out of her hands and made their way gracefully to the floor.

_**Your love hurts like a paper cut, so sweet**_

_**Never even feel the slice; you're so deep**_

_**It seems so harmless, but only at first**_

_**Like a paper cut the pain grows worse**_

Ashley gripped the microphone, and shut her eyes, agony evident across her face.

_**Oh, oh**_

_**Oh, oh**_

_**The pain grows worse**_

_**Oh, oh**_

_**Oh, oh**_

_**The pain grows worse**_

_**Oh, oh**_

_**The pains grows worse**_

The music faded away but before anyone could get their bearings, Ashley burst inside the room.

"I'm not feeling so good and I think that I'm going to go ahead and go home."

Spencer took a step forward and flinched when Ashley took two back.

"Ashley, we have the performance tonight at eight."

"I'll be there okay?"

"What about rehearsal?"

"I'll be fine. I know all the lyrics to all my song. I wrote them, remember?"

With that, the brunette grabbed her purse and left, leaving a helpless Spencer behind.

**Thanks to 2 Die is 2 Live cuz she beta'd this in like an hour...no joke, she's awesome! Thanks once again to my reviewers, i love to hear from you so review some more!!**


	19. Like a Knife

**Since the last one was just a filler, I do have something else ready for you guys. Thanks to 2 Die is 2 Live for beta-ing this. A huge thank you for each of your reviews, i loved every single one, and since i don't wanna keep an addict waiting for their next fix so on with the story!! **

**Spencer's P.O.V:**

The club was buzzing with excitement and anticipation as an anxious blonde repeatedly checked her watch.

_7:52_

_I knew I shouldn't have trusted her._

The blonde had initially planned on making her way back home and dragging the girl to her rehearsal but quickly became occupied with tasks and preparations for the concert.

Pulling out her phone, Spencer noticed that a small bruise had appeared on her hand but she quickly dismissed it and pushed the buttons that she had become so familiarized with recently when the ringing of the opened door filled her ears. Quickly glancing over at the door, already prepared for the disappointment that would follow, her blue eyes widened at the sight of the bouncing brown curls making their way through the crowd. Ashley emerged and Spencer took a step toward her when she saw that the girl had intertwined her hand with that of another person.

Head tilted, the blonde girl stared curiously as to who the surprise guest may be when she felt a hand on her shoulder. Turning hesitantly, Spencer found herself face to face with the owner of the underground club.

"Is your client ready to go up on stage?"

"Um, I think so, yeah."

"You _**think **_so? What exactly is the meaning of that?"

"Nothing, she's ready. I know she is, Mr. Harper."

The owner seemed unconvinced and his face showed the doubts running through his mind about his decision to book this "break-out" artist.

"For your sake, you better hope she is."

With that final statement, the rude and ungrateful owner turned on his heel and made his way back to his reserved table.

"Everybody ready out there tonight?"

The raspy voice drew her attention to the stage and the single spotlight that had been centered on the timid brunette sitting on a stool.

"Um, so some of you know me from my single and others know me cuz I'm Raife Davie's daughter. I'm uh going to sing you some songs from my upcoming album so you guys go should definitely go out buy them all up when they come out, kay?"

A small chuckle escaped from the customers and the blonde couldn't help but smile at the nervousness the girl was experiencing.

"So, the first song I'm going to sing will be a cover and its called "Like a Knife" and it's by Secondhand Serenade and I just I think the meaning behind the song is a really powerful one."

_**I did a lot, I know you say  
I've got to get away.  
"The world is not yours for the taking"  
Is all you ever say.  
I know I'm not the best for you  
But promise that you'll stay.  
Cause if I watch you go,  
You'll see me wasting, you'll see me wasting away**_

The quiet murmuring inside the club was silenced immediately as every head turned towards the stage hoping to find the source of heavenly music.

_**Cause today, you walked out of my life  
Cause today, your words felt like a knife  
I'm not living this life.**_

Spencer moved towards Ashley unconsciously until she stood immediately next to the stage, gazing up at the brunette.

_**Goodbyes are meant for lonely people standing in the rain  
And no matter where I go it's always pouring all the same.  
These streets are filled with memories  
Both good for detected pain  
And all I wanna do is love you  
But I'm the only one to blame.**_

_**But what do I know, if you're leaving  
All you did was stop the bleeding.  
But these scars will stay forever,  
These scars will stay forever  
And these words they have no meaning  
If we cannot find the feeling**_

_**That we held on to together  
Try your hardest to remember**_

The drums crashed down and Ashley poured all emotion into the words as her eyes connected with those of the blue-eyed blonde.

_**Stay with me,  
Or watch me bleed,  
I need you just to breathe.**_

The gaze was soon broken as Ashley gazed at the crowd and the song dwindled down.

_**Cause today, you walked out of my life  
Stay with me, or watch me bleed  
Cause today, your words felt like a knife  
I need you just to breathe  
I'm not living this life**_

The entire room was quiet and the blonde held her breath. This reaction was going to decide Ashley's tour marketability. Another heartbeat went by before the audience erupted into applause, allowing the blonde to release the breath that she had been harboring.

Just when she thought that the worst was over, Spencer caught an enthusiastic blonde out of the corner of her eyes. Turning towards the excited fan, all the air in her lungs flew out in recognition of the fan.

Standing in front of her very eyes, was Lauren, _**Spencer's**_ girlfriend, cheering for the brunette on stage who winked back before launching into the next set.

Spencer tried to bring air back in her lungs, opening her mouth in an attempt to force oxygen into her body.

_Fresh. Air. I need – fresh air!_

Stumbling through the crowd, the blonde made it outside before falling on the sidewalk, gasping for air. Her body was contorting upon itself and Spencer threw her head back when an intolerable pain ripped through her stomach.

"Aaargh, fuck! Fuck! Fuck! FUCK!"

The pained girl clenched her eyes shut and gritted her teeth against the pain and moved painstakingly towards her phone, which residing in her front pocket, seemed to be miles away. Pulling the device out, Spencer fumbled with the buttons unable to control any movement in her hands at all.

Black spots began to dance in front of the blue-eyed girl and she gasped as she tried to take in as much air as her compressed lungs would allow.

"Heeelp….please- some – bod- y."

**Ashley's P.O.V:**

The brunette ran her fingers down the neck of her guitar eliciting a loud roar of approval from the audience. She had been playing for nearly an hour now and she wanted to rest before she did her finale. The rest of the band joined in for the final few notes of the song, finishing it the way true rock stars were meant to do.

"Whoooo! Now that's the way we do things around here right?! Alright you guys, I'm going to take a break and get a drink or two but I want you guys to be ready for when we get back cuz we've got a special treat for you!"

A recorded CD started to play and after walking down the steps, Ashley was immediately tackled by a blonde before being rammed from the opposite side by a brown haired fuzz ball.

"Hey Lauren, Kyla, what did you guys think?"

Kyla's upbeat personality seemed to be multiplied and Ashley was astounded at the speed the next string of words left her mouth.

"Ohmigod! AshleythatwasthecoolestthingIhaveeverseeninmylife!! You'regoingtobearockstar!! EEEEEEEEEP!"

The hyper brunette bounded away and immediately latched on to the arm of a hot guy at one of the tables who definitely didn't seem to mind Kyla's sudden appearance.

Lauren looked over at Ashley and they both kept their straight faces for a few seconds before cracking up laughing.

"You know what, Blondie? I think the only thing I understood out of the whole thing was 'eep.'"

"She has been like that since her third shot, but she's right. You did good, kid. How are you feeling?"

"Thanks, and I'm doing pretty good actually, I'm guessing that it's just the adrenaline rush. I was wondering, have you seen Spencer anywhere around here? I pissed her off earlier at the studio but I didn't think I made her so mad that she wouldn't even come to the performance."

"Well I haven't seen her around here but maybe she's just busy with some other stu-"

A sharp ring interrupted their conversation and Lauren smiled apologetically before answering the phone.

"Hello? Yes, this is her, who's speaking? But I don't affiliate with that hospital, is there some sort of emergency? Yeah I know who she is, but why does that mat-? No, how 

could this happen? I mean yes, I'm on my way. Yes I know where that is, I'm leaving right now. Thank you, goodbye."

The smile that Ashley had on her face diminished during the conversation and there was no trace of it at all when she caught sight of Lauren's distraught face.

Knowing that something was wrong, the brunette swallowed hard finding her mouth had quickly become dry as fear began to overcome her. When she spoke, her words came out frightened and whispered softly.

"What happened?"

The green eyed blonde looked at the adjacent girl with such sadness as tears welled up in her eyes, and with great difficulty managed to choke out a reply.

"Spencer-"

Ashley's eyes widened with fear as she forced the girl to continue.

"It's worse than we thought it'd be. Spencer's cancer is back and it's attacking quickly."

"Wha-at? What exactly does that mean?"

"She blacked out on the sidewalk outside."

"No. This isn't happening."

"She's in the hospital Ashley. We need to go."

**I forgot to mention in the last chapter that the first song is "A Twist in My Story" by Secondhand Serenade and the second song is "Papercut" by Vanessa Hudgens. The song in this chapter is "Like a Knife" by Secondhand Serenade. Thanks again and don't forget to review!!**


	20. Topless Concerts and Hospital Beds

**Ashley's P.O.V.**

"_She's in the hospital Ashley. We need to go."_

The thought flashed in the brunette's mind for a split second before the girl flew into action. Grabbing her coat, she made her way towards the door before an angry owner stepped in her way.

"Where exactly do you think you're running off to?"

Shocked by the man's sudden appearance, Ashley stumbled backwards, inwardly wincing as the pain shot up her side.

"There's an emergency and I have to go to the hospital beca-"

"I don't give a damn where you're going because as far as I am concerned there is only one place you are allowed to be and that is up there on that stage doing what I paid you to do," the owner sneered.

Knowing that there was no time to waste, Ashley nodded shortly and turned towards Lauren.

"Get over to the hospital as fast as you can and I'll be there as soon as I'm done here."

"But-"

"This isn't the time! Go!"

Lauren looked helplessly in the face of the steadfast brunette and embraced her quickly before hurrying out of the door. The owner looked expectantly at Ashley and she bit the inside of her cheek to refrain from biting the asshole's head off.

_What do I do? What do I do? I have to get to the hospital but this fucker won't let me leave until I do a finale so what am I sup-_

Ashley's eyes lit up with realization as she bounded towards the stage.

"You guys ready for the finale?!"

The deafening roar caused a huge grin to appear on the brunette's face.

_This crowd is mine._

"This night has been amazing right? So let's end it the way that we should!" Ashley leaned over and grabbed an electric guitar before setting it down and taking hold of the microphone in front of her.

"You guys, I just found out that my best friend is in the hospital. I can't stay here and I have to go but before I leave, I'll do one thing for you, no matter what it is, just shout it out."

There was a quiet silence before a voice from the back piped up.

"Take off your shirt!"

Ashley laughed before shaking her head and speaking into the mike.

"I should have seen that coming but since I am a woman of my word…"

Grinning, the brunette gripped the edge of her shirt and tantalizingly hiked up the shirt a few inches before pulling it completely over her head leaving her in front of a wild crowd in a black lace bra.

"Are you happy now?!"

Another thunderous roar of approval could be heard rumbling through the vicinity as the brunette spoke her parting words.

"You guys have been great! Thank you so much, have fun and good night! Oh and I almost forgot. Free drinks on…my sister Kyla! She's that hyper little brunette that's been buzzing through this place like a pixie fairy."

The petite brunette immediately sobered up realizing that she had just been footed with a bill that was bound to be more than a couple hundred dollars. Prepared to stare daggers into her bitch of a sister, Kyla looked up only to see Ashley wink in her direction before dashing out of the door.

**Spencer's P.O.V.**

The blonde fluttered her eyes open only to see the ceiling fly past her and bright lights shoot into her sensitive eyes.

"We have a 21 yea...ld female uncon…ious. Name Sp…cer Carli.. Susta…ned injuries unk...wn at this po…nt. Pati…nt does have act…ve history of leuk…ia.

The voice seemed to be coming from a very far place and faded after every few words. The blonde recalled nothing that had happened and she was very confused as to where she was now.

All of a sudden, Spencer was hit with an immense wave of exhaustion and almost immediately fell back into unconsciousness.

**Ashley's P.O.V. **

The brunette maneuvered her car between other drivers and sped past two stop signs and a red light only to be stopped by what seemed to be construction up ahead.

The usual three lane road had been confined to a single lane and when coupled with a 25 mile speed limit and a never ending line of cars, Ashley quickly reached her wit's end. Craning her head out the window, the brunette saw a small escape and turned and sped off from the side. Soon enough, there was a set of flashing lights behind her and the brunette smirked before quickly pulling over.

Impatiently, Ashley rolled down her window and drummed her fingers on the steering wheel.

"Ma'am, this is a res-"

"Listen up. I need to be at the hospital. My girl- uh, my best friend is in the hospital and I need to get there as soon as possible so are you going to help me or not- Chase?"

The officer looked flustered momentarily before peering closer at the face of the brunette.

Donning a shocked expression, the officer took off his hat and leaned into the window.

"Baby Davies, is that you?"

Moments later the police cruiser pulled up next to her window and the officer motioned for the brunette to follow him.

Ashley's car roared to life and the two sped off towards the hospital.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

Running into the doors of the hospital, Ashley turned towards the police officer by her side and smiled warmly.

"Thank you so much, Chase. I don't think I would have ever gotten here this quickly if it wasn't for you."

The officer gave a sheepish smile and slung his arm over the shoulders of the brunette standing next to him.

"Hey, when am I going to get another chance to escort Baby D to sweep the love of her life off her feet?"

Nudging the grinning man, Ashley leaned into his embrace. The officer had once been her partner in crime and they had done everything from throwing water balloons off the roof of their high school to sitting in jail for attempting to steal the mascot.

"Thanks for everything Chase, it really means a lot to me."

"Go get your girl, Ash. Be sure to call and invite me the wedding."

"Will do, Big C."

"See you around, Baby D."

Ashley turned around and began to make her way towards the front desk when someone latched onto her forearm. Turning slightly she saw Lauren and let out a sigh of relief which deflated as soon as she took in the apprehensive look on the blonde's face.

"She's been moved to another hospital."

"Well, where is she? I can get something arranged immediately."

"They said that the information has been restricted to us by an immediate family member."

"But who else is around here?"

"They said her brother picked her up."

"What is that supposed to mean?"

"Ashley, Spencer only has two brothers. Last time I checked, one of them was overseas and the other was dead."

**Spencer's P.O.V:**

Opening her eyes, the blonde was once again blinded by bright lights and white walls. Shielding her sensitive eyes, the blonde gazed around the room before turning her head to the side and meeting a pair of eyes shockingly similar to her own.

"Hey, Spencer."

"Uh…hi? Do I know you?"

"I'm Kyle."

If you don't know who Kyle is, re-read the chapter "Blonde Heroes" It should clear things up for you guys.

**Author's Note: Dudes, even i'm scared to know where this story is heading. A huge thanks goes out to my beta 2 Die is 2 Live and to all my faithful reviewers! I have to say i look forward to each and everyone of yours but Babiicakes4's reviews always make me smile. We should make a South-of-Nowhere-Addicts Anonymous!! But then again who would wanna be cured of this addiction right? So review please and let me know what you guys think!! And thanks for sticking with this story up to this point, it means a lot to me!!  
**


	21. First Sign of Insanity

**A/N: Huge thanks to all my reviewers, my readers, and my amazing super fantastic beta 2 Die is 2 Live! I hope you all enjoy this chapter! **

**Spencer's P.O.V:**

The man sitting across from her had dark brown hair and startling blue eyes. His skin was slightly tanner than Spencer's and his smile was warm and inviting. The blonde faltered slightly before letting her face give way to a small smile.

"Okay, do you know where I am?"

"You don't remember anything?"

Spencer shook her head as she contorted her face in concentration.

"I remember falling down on the sidewalk and not being able to breathe at all. There was a bruise on my hand and-"

_Wait a minute. A bruise on my hand? But the only time I get bruises is when I…_

Tentatively, the blonde extricated her arm from under her sheet and gasped at the sight. Spencer bit her lip to keep from crying at the sight of the large purple welts that covered her arms and hands in huge splotches.

Her eyes fluttered closed and Spencer took in a deep shaky breath, trying to compose herself.

"What was your name again? I'm sorry but it slipped my mind and-"

"It's Kyle."

"Right. Kyle. Um…would you mind getting the doctor for me please, I think I really need to talk to him.

The handsome young man stood immediately and made his way out the door only to return momentarily in the company of an old man in a white coat.

"Aaah, Miss Carlin, you're awake! It's very nice to see those pretty blue eyes of yours more clearly. My name is Dr. Kinley and I'll be overlooking your stay at this fine institution. Your brother has taken full responsibility and I'm very glad that he could be here with when you woke up."

_My brother? Who could he be talking about? Glen's not supposed to be back for another six months and Clay…wait a minute! It's-_

"-needed to ask me?"

"Um…sorry Dr. Kinley, I missed that. Could you please repeat that for me?"

"Sure, Spencer. I wanted to know if there was anything that you needed to ask me."

"Oh, yeah. Have you looked at my arms?"

The doctor's smile faltered slightly and the man let out a sigh.

"I'm going to assume that you weren't given the news yet?"

"What news?"

"You've come out of remission and this time the cancer is moving much faster than it was before. I have paged Dr. Jacobs as well asking her to be told immediately of your transfer and she should be here as soon as the message gets to her. But as I was saying, the cancer has returned and we should all be discussing what the next step needs to be."

"Oh. Could uh could you do me a favor and call Lauren again?"

"Excuse me, whom would you like me to call?"

"Lauren Jacobs? Dr. Jacobs?"

"Ah, I see, Miss Carlin, I'll personally make sure that the call gets made."

"Thank you."

The moment the doctor stepped outside the room, Spencer whirled her head towards the sheepish looking man in the chair.

"You told them you were my brother?"

"They wouldn't let me stay here if I wasn't related to you and so I just told them that I was your brother. I know it was wrong but it wasn't that hard to believe, have you seen our eyes? They're almost exactly the same!"

Spencer found no humor in the man's statement and continued to stare blankly at his face. Realizing his fault, the man dropped his head low and spoke softly.

"I'm sorry, Spencer, I just didn't want to leave you alone until you woke up and I was sure you were going to be alright."

"Kyle. Fine. It's okay, but I have another question."

"What is it?"

"Why did you have me transferred? My oncologist and Dr. Jacobs work there and it would have been easier to contact everyone."

"There were these two girls in the waiting room and when I first walked out there, they were holding each other and whispering in each other's ears and then later on they started a huge commotion. When I found out that they were looking for you, I decided to go and inform them on your condition. Both the women were very short and the shorter one even dared to push me. I thought that they were volatile and that it would only harm you to be around them so I told the nurse that you would be transferred to another hospital and to restrict the information from the two women in the lobby. I'm sorry, Spencer, but when I talked to them, not only were they rude but they were too concerned with each other to even ask another question about you. I'm sorry. I thought I was doing the right thing."

The man hung his head in shame and Spencer hesitated a moment before reaching out and covering his hand with her own.

"It's perfectly fine. I understand what happened and I'm not mad at you. In fact, I owe you a huge thank you for saving my life back there at the club."

"It's not a problem, Spence. I couldn't just leave you there!"

"Whatever the case may be, you did stop and I do owe you my life. Now tell me more about yourself. I'd like to get to know this hero of mine."

Kyle grinned at the weak blonde who mustered up a small smile in return before he launched into a monologue about his birthday, hometown and other miscellaneous facts.

Spencer on the other hand, nodded absentmindedly but her mind was stuck on one sentence throughout the entire time Kyle was speaking.

"_They were too concerned with each other to even ask another question about you."_

_It didn't even matter that I was in the goddamn hospital. All that fucking mattered to them was when they would be able to fuck each other senseless. _

_Well fuck them._

_If they don't give a damn…I sure as hell don't have to either._

**Ashley's P.O.V:**

"Lauren, who are you talking to??"

Ashley stomped her foot, threw her hands on her hips and began tapping her foot incessantly. The two girls still had no news to where the ill blonde had been transferred to and were beginning to worry.

_But then Blondie gets a phone call and all is well in the world again, right?!_

_Spencer is in a hospital room alone with some random perverted sick freak and all she can do is nod and say 'I see' fifty times into the stupid phone._

"_Look at me I'm Lauren! I see. I see. I see. I see. I see. I see. I see. I see. I fucking see!"_

"What the hell do you think you're doing?"

The brunette looked up to see Lauren turned towards her with a very confused and slightly scared expression on her face.

Shaking her head, Ashley moved on to more important things.

"Doesn't matter. Can we go find Spencer now?"

"No need, my small minded Brownie. That was Dr. Kinley and he told me exactly what was going on with Spencer and where she is currently staying at so we can leave whe-"

"Come on, let's take my car! You drive slower than my grandma does! You can give me the directions and details on the way."

Lauren opened her mouth to retaliate but deciding against it at the moment, she followed the speed-walking brunette to her car, grumbling to herself and muttering under her breath.

"_Her grandma drives faster than me? Ha! Old lady would have had to be doing ninety down this road. Stupid speedy Brownie with stupid lame cop friends!"_

"What the hell are you talking to yourself about?"

The brunette stared at the broody blonde with a raised eyebrow before shaking her head and ducking inside the car.

"You know what? Never mind. I don't even wanna know. I seriously think you need to see a shrink more than I do. I mean talking to yourself is the first sign of insanity and-"

"Ashley?"

"Hmmm?"

"Shut up and drive."

"Fine."

A few beats of silence went by before Ashley's voice piped up again.

"Denial is the second."

"Ashley!"

"Sorry! Sorry! You know I think that anger might be the thir-"

Glancing over at Lauren, Ashley promptly shut her mouth and returned her gaze to the road.

"Yeah, I'm-uh..I'm just um, I'm gonna shut up and drive now."

**Author's Note: So another chapter in the bag! Review and let me know what you think of this chapter and what you think is gonna happen in the next one. Love you all!**

**P.S. I happen to have an opening for a crazy deranged south of nowhere stalker who's like madly in love with me...anybody up for the challenge? Hmmm? LOL!!  
**


	22. Breaking Up is Hard to do

**A/N: Boys suck. I can and will blame this delay on my love life. My 'boyfriend' was cheating on me with his ex. It's really hard to believe that this was going on and I desperately needed a mental break. So sorry, it's my fault but it was time i really needed. Thanks to all my reviewers and especially 2 Die is 2 Live for beta-ing this for me and listening to my little rants lol.**

**Spencer's P.O.V:**

_Okay so, Ashley is only with Lauren because I pushed her away and I know if I explained everything to Lauren calmly, she'd understand. I have to do this. I'm about to go through another battle with this stupid disease and I know I'm going to need both of them by my side. Lauren as a friend and Ashley as…well, it's up to her on what she wants to be, but I have to at least tell her how I feel. She deserves that much. Okay, Spence, you got this. They're gonna walk in together and you're going to pull Ashley aside and just-_

"Spencer?"

The blonde girl looked up and saw Kyle standing at the doorway with two cups of coffee in his hands.

"I was getting some coffee for myself and I decided to bring some for you too."

The shy smile on the man's face brought a small smile on Spencer's face.

"Sure! Thank you!"

Taking one of the cups from Kyle's hands, Spencer cautiously sipped the hot liquid. Her face immediately scrunched up at the amount of sugar mixed in.

"Um, exactly how much sugar is in this?"

"Well, I didn't really know how much sugar you took so I just added about two spoons."

"Are you sure because this really doesn't taste like it's only got two spoons; it seems more like-"

Kyle immediately spit out the mouthful he had taken and began coughing.

"It tastes like it's got four?"

"Yes, that's exactly what I'm…oh!"

"Sorry. I guess I forgot which cup I put the sugar in."

"Don't worry about it. Can you get any more cups?"

"I'll just go ahead and get more coffee."

"You don't mind?"

Turning around, Kyle stepped halfway out the door and called back to Spencer.

"No, of course, I don't. I'll get it right-"

The man cut off sharply and swore underneath his breath. Spencer tilted her head and stared after Kyle as he stormed out the door without an explanation at all.

**Ashley's P.O.V:**

_Soooooo, Lauren scares me. I mean, I was just trying to lighten up the mood but she's all-_

"Ash, please stop having conversations in your head and come over here. I need to talk to you."

The brunette, startled by the unexpected intrusion, looked up to see the older girl fidgeting in one of the hospital seats. Making her way towards the apprehensive blonde, Ashley took a seat next to the girl.

"You okay?"

"Spencer's in the room just down the hall."

"Okay." A few seconds passed before the brunette spoke again, "Any reason that we're not in there?"

"Ashley, I know how you feel."

"Well, yeah! We're both worried about Spencer and-"

"We're also both in love with her."

The brunette's eyes grew wide and she opened her mouth to speak before shutting it again and dropping her gaze to the floor.

"I've known for a while, I suppose. Subconsciously, of course, but when I saw you kiss her and that look in your eyes. In _her _eyes. It clicked for me. She wants you but she wants me too. I can't keep her to myself and risk her happiness. If nothing else, her smile would always make everything better, and being selfish and losing that is something I'm not prepared to do. I'm going to break up with her."

Ashley's head whipped up to look into the watery green eyes, her own shining from unshed tears.

"I hope you understand that this only means that I am giving you a chance. She's not yours…yet. I'm still here and I'm going to fight for Spencer because she's made me who I am. She **is** who I am. In the end, her decision, her happiness, will end this."

Lauren stood up shakily with Ashley following her suit and quietly made her way towards Spencer's room. Thoughts racing through the brunette's mind quickly dissipated as she was thrown back against the wall by a man hurrying down through the hallway.

The blonde turned rapidly and glared at the man rubbing her arm sorely before reaching a hand out to help the brunette up from the floor.

"What the hell was his problem?"

Ashley looked up at her irritated features and dropped her gaze once more before shrugging. A slender finger slipped under her chin and brought her gaze up to the blonde's.

"Brownie, hey, don't be like that. This is the right thing to do, you know that. We can't pressure her into making a choice. We have to let her think this through and she'll have a clearer head if she isn't referring to me as her 'girlfriend' the entire time."

"I'm sorry."

The two words, so broken, audibly cracked, shocking even the brunette as she spoke them.

Within seconds, her tiny frame was engulfed by a slender firm grasp. The brunette was somewhat aware of the sound of sobbing before realizing that it was her own body, racking with each gasp, drenching the clothes of the girl she was clinging so desperately to.

The arms wrapped so tightly around Ashley's body stiffened slightly before pulling the weeping girl protectively closer.

"Ash."

Turning the girl around, Lauren resumed cleaning the brunette's face and smiled when the job was done. The smile disappeared as soon as it had come and Lauren seemed to go deep into thought.

"Go inside. See Spencer. I'll come in a few minutes."

"But-"

"Go!"

Ashley turned towards the door and took a few hesitant steps before turning towards the blonde once more and giving her a quick hug.

"Thanks for everything."

A soft smile etched itself onto the blonde's features, "Don't thank me just quite yet, Brownie. This is war." With a wink, Lauren made her way down the hallway, leaving Ashley in front of the door that seemed to hold her greatest hopes and fears.

**Lauren's P.O.V.**

The blonde flew down the hall in pursuit of the man who had plowed into them earlier on. While holding the shaking brunette in her arms, Lauren had noticed the man holding his phone towards them, seemingly taking a picture. An odd feeling had settled in her stomach and the girl was unable to shake it.

After cleaning Ashley's face so that she was presentable once more, the blonde went searching for the man.

Turning into the corner, Lauren slammed into an immovable object, falling backwards before she was gripped tightly and pulled back up.

Looking up, she met with shocking blue eyes that seemed to focus on anything else but her face.

"Shit."


	23. Confessions of a Broken Heart

**Thanks for the reviews you guys! So to answer some of your guys' questions, no i havent broken up with my boyfriend yet. i say yet because he is constantly proving himself to be more and more of an asshole. we'll see where this goes and thanks for your guys' concern!! it meant a lot.  
HuGe thanks goes out to RatedRCouture (formally known as 2 die is 2 live) for beta-ing this for me. **

**Ashley's P.O.V:**

Pushing the door gently, Ashley slipped inside the room and stood against the wall. The blonde lay peacefully on the bed entirely oblivious to the emotional turmoil bubbling inside the other girl.

Walking closer, Ashley realized that the peacefulness on the Spencer's face was not as serene as she had thought. Each breath that she took in came out in a shuddering shaky exhale. Large purple welts covered each arm and Ashley let out a trembling breath of her own, raking a hand through her auburn curls.

So many wires, needles, machines surrounded the frail body. This wasn't her Spencer. Chocolate colored eyes stung with tears and Ashley reached out a hand to lightly touch the sleeping girl's cheek, before deciding against it.

_Damn it Spence. Get better already. If not for your sake then do it for me. I need you around-_

"I'm not going to break if you touch me."

Blinking rapidly, the brunette looked down at the smiling girl before noticing that her hand was still suspended in mid-air. Pulling it down, the brunette wrenched her hands together and let her eyes drop to the floor.

"If that's the way you're going to be, fine," soft gentle fingers grazed her cheek, running the length of her face, tracing each curve, dip, line in sight, "I'll just touch you instead."

Leaning into the warm feathery touch, Ashley's eyes fluttered closed, her lips parting slightly.

"What is that?"

Reluctantly, the brunette opened her eyes to meet Spencer's heated gaze, "What?"

"This! You're bruised and there are stitches on this side of your face."

The shorter girl's eyes widened and she began stuttering, "I- I hit som- I-"

Spencer narrowed her eyes and stared menacingly at the nervous girl, "You what? Don't even think about lying to me, Ashley."

"So I guess telling you I got in a fight with a brick wall and lost wouldn't work, would it?" Wincing at the reaction, her clever response elicited, she was quickly humbled and lowered her head, "Sorry."

The hand that had halted on the side of Ashley's cheek began continuing its soft trail whilst gentle words were whispered into the tense room, "Tell me."

"It's a long story."

"I've got time," gesturing to the bed around her, Spencer cracked a soft smile, "I'm not sure if you've noticed or not but I don't think I'll be allowed to go anywhere anytime soon."

"That's so not funny, Spence!" Ashley moaned at the bad attempt at humor, "You're supposed to be getting better, not making stupid jokes about being in here."

"Well, it got you to smile so I don't regret it at all. Now please, tell me what happened."

The brunette took in a deep breath and sighed, "My car broke down on the side of the road and somebody picked me up. I thought he was a nice guy but he hit me so hard that I fell unconscious. When I woke up, I was tied to a bed in some seedy hotel room. He- he tri- tried to rap- rape me."

A soft gasp escaped from the blonde and she reached down, entwining Ashley's hands with her own, squeezing them reassuringly.

"Oh god, Ash! I'm so sorry! But you said that he tried, what happened?"

"Lauren found me and she took me home. Well, first she beat the hell out of that asshole, and then she took me home."

"Oh."

"Yeah, I can't believe I could have hated her. She's so caring and funny and-"

"Ashley, I need to talk to you about something."

"What is it?"

"Um, well it's something I should have told you a while ago and..."

"Spencer, just tell me. It's not your cancer is it?" The brunette leaned forward, on the brink of panicking.

"No, no it's not that. It's something that happened two years ago."

Ashley hesitated, "Two years ago?"

Confirming the question with a nod, the blonde took a shaky breath before letting her words flow out of her mouth.

"Okay, this is the part that I hate. I- well, you see, two years ago, I heard something that changed my life. A song sung by one of the most beautiful voices I've ever head the pleasure of hearing. I know that I've always loved music and dancing has always been a part of my life, but not once has there been a song that affected me as much as the one that I heard then did."

_This is not happening. She's finally going to admit it to me that she remembers._

"But then I started thinking and I decided that it wasn't the song itself that affected me, it was the person singing it. The voice had such raw emotion and the singer lost herself in the music."

Spencer had closed her eyes, a small smile gracing her lips while she recalled the same memory that burned through Ashley's mind.

"I had always thought I had been happy, or content at the very least. The chemo was working and things were starting to look up again. Of course, I was with Lauren at the time. I didn't think I needed anything else until I saw you."

Ashley's breath hitched at the words that had finally made their way past the blonde girl's lips.

"I waited for you to come off stage as long as I could but my brother had to be somewhere and we had to leave. That night has been replaying through my mind ever since I drove off. I started to get sick a little bit after and maybe it was the disappointment from not meeting you but I was started on a more powerful round of medicine. Finally, after months of some of the worst pain I can remember, I went into remission. Lauren stood beside me throughout the whole thing. I became so dependent on her that it was hell when she moved out here. Not even two months later, my parents made me pack up and sent me out here too. They told my uncle to set me a job out here and when your uncle owns one of the hottest record labels in the country, your first job turns out to be producing the next breakout star." The blonde paused to take a deep breath, "Could you hand me some water please. My throat is hurting."

Ashley quickly stood up, pouring the blonde a glass of water and leaned over to help the girl take small sips of the quenching liquid.

"Listen Spence, if you want, you can just tell me this another time. You should probably rest."

"No, I have to tell you this now. If I wait any longer, I'll end up talking myself out of this and never get the nerve to finish getting this off my chest."

Pursing her lips, Ashley took her seat, "Alright, keep going, I'm listening."

Nodding, the blonde continued, "So that's where you come in."

"It was unbelievable, sitting there in a stupid office and having you waltz through the doors. Breathtakingly unbelievable. Every second I spent with you forced me to realize how wrong it was to stay with Lauren. But everyone knows that old habits die hard, so while you were playing hard to get, I was playing harder. That is, until I remembered that I still had a girlfriend. Someone who loved me. Someone who I was supposed to love back. So I ended up in her arms each time I yearned to be in yours. But it wasn't always that easy. I couldn't get you off my mind. You were rapidly becoming a huge part of my life and it was getting more and more difficult to choose between you and Lauren. Then you told me that you remembered everything that happened two years ago. You remembered me. I mean hoping you would say those words, imagining you saying it, whatever it was, didn't come close to hearing you say it. God, I wanted to scream out how I remembered everything. How every second of that day had been burned into my memory with such clarity that I doubt I'll ever forget it. But I had Lauren. I pretended like I didn't hear you utter the most heavenly words to me. I was such a coward. And so it went on-"

At Ashley's raised hand and turned face, Spencer stopped speaking and tilted her head, confused at the interruption.

"Spencer, does Lauren know any of this?"

Confused as to where this was leading, the blonde shook her head. Immediately standing up, Ashley began backing towards the door.

"I think you need to talk to Lauren. There's some stuff you need to do. Things you guys should talk about. I'm just going to go and get her. I'll- uh…be back later. Take care."

Before Spencer could even manage a reply, Ashley bolted out of the room, leaning heavily on the adjacent wall. Why wasn't she just jumping for joy? Spencer had just told her she remembered _**and**_ that she wanted her. _Scratch that jumping for joy shit! Why am I not kissing Spencer senseless right now?_ With every passing second one word, one name, became louder and clearer in her mind.

**Lauren.**

She needed to know what was going on. Spencer and she really needed to talk. **A lot**. So where the hell did she go?

**A/N: So what do you think? Is ash doing the right thing? Or should she have been all over spencer like we all wanted her to be? Leave your thoughts! They're very appreciated!**


	24. I Thought You Loved Me

**New Chapter WHOoOoO!But i have to say im a little disappointed in the lack of reviews. But aside from that, my (ex)boyfriend is now out of my life and i am working my butt off on this story! Huge thanks to those who reviewed, and to RatedRCouture for beta-ing this story. Leave your thoughts at the end!  
**

**Spencer's P.O.V:**

"Where the hell did she go?"

The blonde girl was utterly confused as to why Ashley had run off in such a hurry.

_Did I do something wrong? I thought that this was what she wanted to hear from me. _

Balling her fists, Spencer exclaimed, "God she's so aggravating!!"

Struggling to lift herself up on her own, a groan of pain escaped past her lips.

"You okay?"

Blue eyes shot up to meet timed green ones. Anger flashed over Spencer's face and she turned her attention away from the smiling blonde.

"No, I'm not okay! I have cancer, I'm stuck in a hospital, you're gone, Ashley's gone and-"

The words were swiftly cut off by a pair of lips pressing up against her own, moving gently and softly.

As sudden as the kiss had been, Lauren pulled away, tenderly brushing the younger girl's hair behind her ear.

"I feel like I haven't seen you in forever."

Spencer's lips pressed together in a thin hard line as she responded, "You haven't."

Chuckling softly, Lauren began to play with the younger blonde's fingers, "I made you mad, didn't I?"

Narrowing her eyes slightly, Spencer glared at the older girl.

Lauren, noticing the glint of playfulness behind the crystal blue eyes, leaned forward and brushed her lips against Spencer's, "Guess what?"

Smiling softly, the blonde fell easily into the conversation, "What?"

"I love you."

Hesitating for a split second, Spencer replied, "I love you to-"

"Spence, don't."

Lauren pulled away from the resting girl, hurt evident on her face and agony fresh in her eyes.

"What are you talking about, Lauren?"

"It's been so damn long and within these past few weeks, you can't even say you love me without hesitating first?"

"I didn't mean anything by it, Lauren, I swe-"

"Spencer, how do you think I feel right now? Honestly, how do you think it feels for me to know that you doubt everything between us because of someone you met a month ago?"

The younger blonde paled considerably at the obvious mention of Ashley, confirming Lauren's suspicions.

"Okay, listen. I'm not here to fight with you. I just wanted to let you know that I can't stand here and be ignored like this. As much as you don't mind doing it, it's hard for me to watch you gaze at her the way you used to look at me."

"Are you- are you breaking up with me?"

Letting out a heavy sigh, the blonde averted her green eyes to the floor and gave a short nod, "Yes, I guess I am." Standing up, Lauren moved towards the door before turning back to a speechless Spencer, both their eyes shining from the tears threatening to fall, "Spence, I'm not going anywhere. I said that I couldn't fight with you anymore. I never said that I wasn't going to fight **for** you. You need your rest now so I'll see you tomorrow. Goodnight."

**Ashley's P.O.V:**

Upon Lauren's arrival into the waiting room, Ashley engulfed her in her arms holding the girl tightly.

The blonde stumbled backwards slightly before returning the hug, "I-uh – Ashley? I thought I told you to go home?"

Slightly confused, Ashley smiled at the older girl, pushing her playfully, "You really think that I'm going to leave you here to have the most difficult talk in your life and go home?"

"Uhmm…yes?"

Lauren's attention seemed to be focused on searching for something, her eyes combing through the faces of everyone in the room. Ashley tilted her head and watched the green eyes roam before widening very noticeably. So intrigued by the facial changes the blonde was experiencing, Ashley barely registered the fact that she was now being dragged out of the waiting room by a very anxious and nervous Lauren. Paying closer attention, the brunette was able to hear the words gushing from the blonde but could barely comprehend more than a few words at a time. Ashley planted her feet firmly and Lauren sprung back, turning on the brunette in record time.

"What?!"

Ashley, taken aback with the panicky edge in the older girl's voice, hesitated before answering back with an edge of her own, "What are you asking me?! I just got yanked out of the hospital by some deranged lunatic who keeps babbling about something blue and hair and something about a wall! What the effing hell!?"

Lauren watched the scene unfold patiently before taking a hold of Ashley's hand, "Is your temper tantrum over yet?"

Mulling over the question, Ashley exclaimed suddenly, "You bitch!"

"Now?"

"Yeah, I'm good."

The two girls walked briskly towards Ashley's car and Lauren entered the car immediately.

_She has officially lost her mind…_

Walking towards the driver's side of the car, Ashley slid inside warily.

Lauren held her head in her hands and without even glancing at the other girl, she spoke tiredly, "I don't have my car."

The brunette, immediately picking up on the fact that something was seriously wrong with Lauren, started up her car, "Don't worry about it, Blondie. Stay over with me tonight. I'd feel alone in there anyway."

Glancing up at Ashley, Lauren hesitated before nodding and returning to her previous position.

The drive back to Ashley's apartment was horribly silent and the brunette couldn't even bring herself to turn on her radio, a rare event in and of itself.

Pulling up in front of the house, Lauren seemed to register something very suddenly, "How'd you get your car back so fast?"

Caught off guard, Ashley looked at the dashboard for a moment before answering, "I called the company and asked them to take it to a repair shop. Surprisingly they got it done very quickly and they dropped it off before I had to leave for the studio."

"Oh."

That one word caused Lauren to slip back into her own mind as she mulled over her thoughts.

After two hours, 37 minutes, and 42, 43, 44 seconds, Ashley was seriously regretting the fact that she had invited Lauren over. The girl seemed to be lost in her own thoughts indefinitely and the brunette had no idea what she could do or say to shake the girl out of it.

She had tried talking to her, watching a movie, and making some food which resulted in a small microwave fire, but that's beside the point. Ashley was bored and she was not happy about it.

Looking up, she saw Lauren staring blankly at the screen, the light flickering across her face. Looking down, she saw a pillow sitting very innocently beside her thigh. Ashley's gaze flickered between the two before she threw all logic out the window and chucked the pillow at the blonde girl's head.

The _THWACK!_ sound resounded in the quiet room, and both girls stared at each other before Lauren dissolved into giggles. Ashley's eyebrow arched and she watched the older girl roll around on the sofa, clutching at her stomach. A giggle escaped from deep inside the brunette and within seconds, tears were streaming down her face.

After moments of agonizing laughter and attempts at breathing through the pain, the girls collapsed onto a sofa next to each other.

Ashley combed a hand through her curls before breaking the calm, "So what happened?"

Lauren looked at the girl with a puzzled expression, "We had a giggle attack?"

"No, I mean at the hospital."

The blonde immediately sobered up and she let out a huge sigh, "Ash, that guy who – the one who was at the hotel with you. Do you remember what he looks like?"

Shuddering at the image, Ashley nodded, "I don't think I'll ever forget that face for as long as I live."

"So if you saw the same guy with, I don't know, a different hair color or something. Would you recognize him?"

Struggling to understand where this conversation was heading, the brunette thought for a moment before answering, "Maybe not right away but yeah I would. Why? Where are you going with this?"

Pulling out her phone, Lauren pushed a few buttons before handing it over to the younger girl.

"What do you want me to look a-"

The words were cut off in her throat as Ashley looked at the picture on the small screen in front of her eyes.

"Ashley, I think he's back and this time, he's here for Spencer."


	25. Being Safe isn't What it Used to be

**A/N: Wow, 200 reviews?! Thank you guys so much! you have no clue how excited i am! Huge thanks to RatedRCouture for staying through this story with me :) and for being my 200th review. Yay lol  
**

**Niknakniki and s: i hope this chapter answers all your questions! **

**Gentry: i LOVED your review. it really picked up my spirits :) thank you!**

**SonFan16: i agree Kyle needs to get shot, you want me to work you into the story? You can hide behind the curtain and shoot him when he walks by? lol**

**And to all my other reviewers: Seyheystevierey (I really hope that gets fixed soon! But i'm glad you're back!), SuperGirl06 (I know, i almost wanted to have her make out with spencer the whole chapter! imagine how hard it would be for her!), *S0nFreak* (read on and find out!), ChloeDarko (Eh, trouble in paradise makes for good drama, lol....Kay, i have to admit, i really like your screenname, lol), Ashli (Read on! Hopefully this chapter helps!), goshNyikes (yup yup, so did Ashley, hope this chapter is satisying!), ashnspence4eva (i know its not really soon, but i tried to make it as fast as i could!), EagleSenior (here's more!!! hope you like it!), **

**NOW ON WITH THE STORY!!!!!!  
**

**Ashley's P.O.V:**

"He's back? For Spencer? Lauren, what the hell are we doing here if that lunatic was in the hospital!?"

Ashley stood up quickly, pulling on her jacket and grabbing her keys. Suddenly her head began to spin and the girl stumbled backwards. Lauren jumped up, gripping the dizzy brunette firmly and led her to the couch.

"Sit down and lean your head back. You do need to understand that you are not healed completely and running around like this is going to make everything worse than it is already. You need to stay here okay? You're not going anywhere, got it?"

Groaning softly, the brunette tried lifting herself once again only to be gently pushed back down. "I can't stay here while Spencer's at the hospital with that-"

"Ash, please. Listen to me before you end up killing yourself! I talked to hospital security and asked them to immediately transfer Spencer back to the hospital where I work at and that I wanted no visitors including any familial visits. I gave them a specified list including your name, my name, Dr. Kinley's, and the nurses. I even called one of my most trusted nurses to come make the rounds along with one of the nurses from the hospital she's already at."

"Are you allowed to do that? I mean, I didn't think you could put that many restrictions on someone."

"Let's just say that when you finish medical school in half the time that it usually takes, people respect you just a tad bit more."

Mulling over what the blonde had just revealed, Ashley tilted her head to the side and gazed off to the side, "Spencer's safe?"

"Safe as she can possibly be. I promise."

**Spencer's P.O.V:**

"Spencer? Hey, you awake?"

Groaning, the blonde opened one eye and peered at the person who had interrupted her sleep, "I am now."

"Oh sorry. I just needed to talk to you about something."

"It's fine, Kyle. What did you need to tell me?"

The young man stiffened as a shadow of another person passed by the door and let out a sigh of relief as the figure moved past the door. "I don't know how to say this actually but-"

"Kyle, please. I'm having a headache and I would love it if I could just go back to sleep. I hate to do this to you but please just get on with it."

A flash of anger crossed Kyle's face and he turned his face away from the irritated blonde, "I can't come see you anymore."

Spencer's eyes opened suddenly and she struggled to sit up, "Wait, why?"

"That girl who came to see you, the blonde one? Before she went home with the other brunette, she talked to some people and apparently she was able to pull some strings…"

"What happened?"

"She must have hated me because she restricted me from seeing you."

"She wouldn't do that," Spencer mumbled softly.

"What?"

Spencer hesitated before repeating herself, this time with more confidence behind her words, "I said, Lauren wouldn't do that. She could hate you as much as possible but there would have to be something wrong for her to restrict you from coming to see me."

Kyle's eyes widened and began darting between the door and Spencer.

Spencer looked up at Kyle in confusion as realization hit, "There would have had to been something wrong…with you."

"Congratulations Carlin. You're not as dumb as I thought you were."

The blonde's head snapped to the entrance of her room to find a red headed nurse waltzing through the door, clapping slowly. Spencer stared intently at the girl, attempting to place a name to the intimidating face.

_Katelyn.  
_

Spencer's lips formed a small 'o' as the red headed girl advanced towards her, "Remember me now? Ashley's girlfriend?"

"I remember you alright, but as Ashley's ex-girlfriend unless you've already managed to repress that memory," Spencer spat out.

Suddenly the blonde's bruised wrist was gripped in an iron tight lock and pain washed over her.

"You're the reason Ashley and I broke up, you little bitch, and don't you think I've forgotten about that just quite yet. Now I'm going to give you a choice. I know for fact that you love Ashley, which is just going to make it that much easier to convince you-"

"Convince me of what?"

The grip on Spencer's arm tightened and the blonde grimaced in pain.

"Don't. Interrupt. Me."

Tears trickled past Spencer's clenched eyes and she quickly nodded her agreement.

"As I was saying, the fact is I miss Ash. You and that stupid blonde are the only ones standing in our way. So, and I'm asking very politely here, I want you to move or I will not hesitate to move you."

"What about Lauren? Even if I agree to this, Lauren never will."

"I don't need her to agree. I just need her out of my way and you are going to take care of that. Forget about Ashley, **both** of you."

"And if I don't?"

"Well that just makes the whole thing so much more fun for me. You see, I have special ways of convincing people. I was going to 'convince' Ashley to get back together with me, with the help of my friend here," she explained, patting a nervous Kyle, "but your little girlfriend-"

"Ex-girlfriend."

With a raised eyebrow and a look of surprise, Katelyn corrected herself, "Ex-grilfriend had to ruin everything. She just had to butt into things that didn't concern her."

Spencer's mind was racing as she tried to make sense of Katelyn's admissions. Suddenly everything clicked in place for the blonde, "It was you. You were the one who had Ashley kidnapped and – oh my god! Kyle! You were the one who tried to rape her! That's why Lauren forced you to stay away from me. They recognized you!"

Kyle dropped his gaze and shuffled to one side of the room before becoming jittery once again. He glanced at his watch and looked out the window before striding over to Katelyn and murmuring in her ear.

She nodded after listening and Kyle pulled a hat on over his eyes and quickly left the room. Turning back to the blonde, Katelyn smirked and continued, "You speak to this about anyone and the ones you care about will be the ones who are hurt. I don't want anything more than Ashley but I will see to it that I get her. If you were smart, both you and your ex-girlfriend will encourage her to come back to me. Soon. You have a week to take care of this on your own before I decide to get involved and trust me, you don't want me to get involved."

With that, she left through the same door as Kyle, leaving Spencer to her thoughts and her decision.

**Leave your thoughts!! Please and thank you!**


	26. Stolen Kisses

_____________________

| **I Blame** |

| **WaveGoodbye ** |

| **& her awesome story,** |

| **"Blanket of Stars," ** |

| **for this chapter's delay** |

____________________

**WaveGoodbye: **That's the closest i could get to a neon sign lol...i tried

**goshNyikes**: Katelyn always seemed to strike me as that crazy ex girlfriend even from the very beginning. I always knew she would come back in and stir drama up between Spence and Ash. Hope you like this chapter, i'm pretty sure it's not too stereotypical lol

**CoachKimm:** I agree. They're really lame but every story needs a villain or a psycho and her sidekick haha

**Gentry: **Bulldozer it is! Those are some of the most entertaining suggestions i've read! and thank you! i'm glad that seeing this alert makes you happy, heres another one!

**BrownEyez44:** Or we should get them to go skydiving but make sure they dont have any parachutes!!! Read on and find out what Spencer ends up doing!

**ChloeDarko: **My dear, that movie was freaking awesome! Maybe i was biased cuz im totally in love with Jake Gyllenhaal but i still liked the movie. The bunny creeped me out tho.

**s0nFan16: **Your name is Lauren?? Hmmmm.... *scratches head thoughtfully as an evil scheme to get rid of Katelyn comes to mind* What kinda code name do you want?

**Ashli:** Read on and find out exactly what spencer does!

**ashnspence4eva: **Haha i think everyone agrees with you. Hope you like the new chapter

***s0nFreak***: it's not late at all don't worry about it! Here's the new chapter!

Thanks to my readers and my beta reader, **RatedRCouture**. Now on with the story!!

**Spencer's P.O.V: **

_Is she fucking serious? What does she think I am? Five?? 'Don't say anything to anyone or I'm gonna shoot you. Bang-bang!' What a dork._

Carefully reaching over to the table next to her bed, Spencer grabbed a hold of her phone dialed a familiar number, waiting for the voice on the other end.

"Spencer?" The voice sounded scratchy and husky, sending a shiver down Spencer's spine and reminding her how much she had loved that sound.

"Hey Lauren, yeah it's me. I didn't wake you up, did I?" the blonde had noticed the sleepiness seeping through the words, "I can always call later-"

"No, no. I was just resting my eyes. I'm fine. What's on your mind?"

"Could you- I mean, I know that it's late but- well, could you guys just come over?"

"Spencer, are you okay?" the voice immediately became flooded with concern.

"Yeah, I'm fine. I just needed to see you."

"We'll be over in about fifteen minutes."

"Are you sure?"

"The only thing I need to know is that you need us to come over. I'm sure, Spence. I'll see you soon."

"Lauren? I uh- thanks," the blonde admitted shyly.

A soft chuckle was heard over the line, "I'm always going to be here Spence, and you should know that by now."

**Ashley's P.O.V:**

"So, it was all Katelyn. She sent Kyle after Ashley and had him follow me around. I'm assuming he was supposed to befriend me and convince me that Ashley was bad news. Anyway, she came in about twenty minutes ago and she told me to keep everything to myself and to get Ashley to go back to her. I guess I was supposed to convince Lauren to help."

Ashley cradled her head in her hands and rocked gently, trying to process everything. Her ex-girlfriend had had her kidnapped and almost raped.

_I know that the break up was a bit messy but I never thought she would ever be able to do that. I thought she lov-_

"Lauren," Ashley's voice interrupted her own musings and she was surprised that she had even spoken. "You told me she was safe. You promised me that there was no way Kyle could get in here! Guess what? He did! And he brought that stupid homicidal whore with him!"

The older blonde dropped her gaze, guilt getting the best of her, "I'm sorry. I don't know how they managed to get in. I tried, Ashley. I really did."

"She was wearing a nurse's outfit," Spencer offered.

Lauren's head snapped back to look at the younger blonde, "She was what?"

"Wearing a nurse outfit. She looked just like all of the other ones walking around here."

"Damn it! That's how she managed to get in here."

The room settled in a tense silence as each person finally felt the weight of the situation settle on their shoulders. Lauren's concerned voice broke through the quiet, voicing the most prominent question in both hers and Ashley's mind, "Spence, if she told you not to say anything to anyone, then why are you taking such a big risk?"

The blonde smirked, "I'm not stupid. How is she going to know I told you? This isn't a movie where she's going to kick down the door with a machine gun and put a few rounds in my body."

Ashley glanced up, "Ha-ha. You're so **not** funny, Spencer."

Lauren stood up and began pacing around the room, worry lines creasing her forehead, "I agree but Spencer's right. It's a good thing she told us, now we just need a plan."

"What do you mean? What do we need a plan for?" Ashley's voice piped up from the corner.

"Spencer's in danger, especially after telling us everything. We need to take this to the police," Lauren explained.

Ashley whipped out her phone, "Then what are we waiting for?"

Snatching the phone out of the brunette's hand, Lauren snapped it shut, "A confession. Proof. We can't just go around blaming people. It's never going to work and then Katelyn will probably figure out that Spencer told us. It's going to put us all in danger."

"This sucks."

Spencer looked up, a mischievous glint in her eyes, "Hey guys? I think I have a plan…"

**Spencer's P.O.V:**

"Ashley, come on!" Spencer pleaded fruitlessly with the adamant brunette.

Lauren jumped in to help convince Ashley, "Yeah, come on, Brownie! This can really work!"

"No, you guys! That girl is crazy! Why the hell do I have to go back to her?"

"You're not really going to get back with her, you're just going to _**pretend**_ that you are!"

"I don't wanna."

Spencer gave the brunette a sympathetic smile that faltered only when Lauren rested a comforting hand on Ashley's shoulder.

Lauren leaned down to the pouting brunette's level and grinned, "Well you gotta. Now be a good little girl and smile for mommy."

Ashley looked at the older blonde and sighed, "I really worry about you sometimes, Blondie."

Slinging an arm over the younger girl, Lauren plopped herself down on the brunette's lap, "Yeah, well you worry me too so we're even."

Securing an arm around Lauren's waist, Ashley nodded, "True, so I guess I really have to do this, don't I?"

Lauren reached up and pinched her cheek, "Ya got me babe, you'll be fine."

Jealousy flared through the younger blonde's body as she watched the two interact.

_They're touching and giggling and-_

"What the hell is wrong with you two?"

The outburst surprised both the girls and they both looked on at the blonde in astonishment.

Lauren quickly regained her composure, "What do you mean, Spencer?"

The younger blonde hesitated, "You two used to hate each other and now you're all touchy feely. God, if I didn't know any better. I'd think you were together." Ashley's gaze was stuck on the floor and soon Lauren's gaze joined hers. Spencer's eyes flashed brightly with anger, "Or maybe, I don't know better. You know, I think it's time for you two to leave."

Ashley and Lauren scrambled to get up and the brunette took a step forward, "Spence, what are you talking about?"

" Ashley, don't make me say it again."

Lauren put a protective hand on the brunette's shoulder, "Spencer, you don't know what you're sayi-"

"I know what I'm seeing!" Both Ashley and Lauren flinched at her tone, "You guys need to leave."

"But-"

"Please," The word was spoken in a manner so soft and broken; the two older girls turned and left the room soundlessly.

**Ashley's P.O.V: **

The ride home was extremely tense and the car was eerily quiet. Ashley stole glances at the older girl, unaware that Lauren was doing the same to her. Shifting her eyes back on the road, Ashley noticed that the light had turned red and she slowed down rather quickly in order to stop. Her iPod fell over and both girls reached over to grab it. The second their fingers brushed, both girls pulled back as if shocked. Ashley gripped the steering wheel tightly and Lauren twisted her hands in her lap.

Another moment passed in silence along with a second and a third when-

"This is stupid, Brownie."

"Tell me about it."

Lauren turned in her seat as Ashley pulled the car in park in front of her house, a playful spark in her eyes.

"Ashley, do you have any underlying currents of undying passion and love hidden away for me?"

Grinning, the brunette sighed dramatically, "Yes, I just, I couldn't hold it in anymore. You're too…how do I say it? Delectable!"

Lauren sniffed overconfidently, "Yes, well I seem to have that effect on most people. But I must admit I've wanted to rip your clothes off and ravish you from the moment I laid eyes on your heavenly body."

"Don't you mean face?"

"No. I mean body, now take me! Take me now!!"

Ashley looked on with a straight face before collapsing in giggles, "You really need some acting lessons."

"What? Is this really coming from the girl who called me delectable? When did I turn into a piece of chocolate? "

"Whatever, you know it totally turned you on!"

"Oh really? Well, I bet that you even have a shrine of me in your closet!" With those words, the blonde leapt out of the car and ran towards the door.

Dumbfounded, Ashley shook her head before taking off after the girl, "That closet is none of your business, missy!"

Quickly catching up, Ashley pinned up Lauren against the door and held her in place.

"You will not touch my closet."

Eyes dancing teasingly, Lauren smirked, "Who's gonna stop me?"

"Me."

"You and what army, my dear, because, truth be told, you could hardly break a twig."

Ashley dragged her hands up to the blonde's waist and began tickling the girl mercilessly.

"Okay! Okay! I won't touch your closet!" The blonde surrendered.

"Good. 'Cause there are some pretty deep dark secrets in there, 99.9 percent of them involving you."

Lauren looked up the brunette, her eyes darker than they had been a few seconds and leaned closer.

"Really? Well, I'll tell you one of mine if you tell me one of yours," the older blonde breathed out, very well aware of what she was doing and how wrong it was.

Ashley hesitated, biting her lip before whispering softly, "I think you're stunningly gorgeous."

Blushing, the blonde dropped her gaze before gentle fingers redirected her stare towards the caring warm pools of golden brown.

"More than enough to knock the breath out of me every time I glance at you. Pretty close to perfection if you ask me."

"Thanks."

"It's your turn, Blondie."

"I- uh, I really shouldn't say it."

"Lauren, do you trust me?"

"Yes," the word breathed out huskily.

"Then tell me," Ashley encouraged softly.

Faltering, the blonde stuttered before swallowing hard and admitting the truth, her eyes darting away from the brunette's intense gaze.

"I want to know how it feels to kiss you."

The silence after those words was deafening. Blood pounded in both the girls' ears.

Then their lips met.

And the silence shattered.


	27. Finally

**A/N: WOW! The reviews I got last chapter were amazing. I love how no one really bashed Lauren, which is good. Cuz I like her. Thanks to all my reviewers and to RatedRCouture for BETA-ing this for me.**

**Niknakniki: Yes she did. Surprise! Read on to find out what happens next!**

**Littletiny: Good guess! But a good writer doesn't spoil what's going to happen next. Hope you like what this chapter holds!**

**MasterDanniSoN2: Your review made me laugh. Like really, I started laughing out loud. Hope you like this chapter!**

**Movies7Too: YES! I'm not sure! God… Why thank you! Gah! I can't believe I did that either. I wrote it and I was like: What. The. Hell. Is. That. Haha. I passed the props on to WaveGoodbye, and she thanks you too!**

**Life-Live-Love-Learn: Haha not quite. I think you'll like this chapter. Or at least I hope you do. **

**Gentry: Haha. Your review….man I have no words! You know I can't forget you said anything! Are you okay? The bulldozer didn't hurt you that much did it!? Hope you enjoy this chapter. Hopefully it will make the bulldozer pain go away!**

**CoachKimm: I'm sorry to say, it wasn't a dream. Blondie and Brownie…well read the chapter and find out. Hope you like the ending. *winks***

**goshNyikes: Haha, Ashren. How funny! Well I'm very pleased to hear that you're enjoying this story and twists are what make life (or fanfiction) more exciting. **

**Ashnspence4eva: OMG! Someone give them CPR! Okay now that you're up and alive again, I updated soon, sorta lol! Hope you like this chapter!**

**SoNLover25: Wow, 20 seconds is really short! But here's the update you wanted? I know what they're thinking and hopefully this chapter will let you in on the secret too!**

**Ashli: Haha, are you still breathing??? Hope you like this chapter!**

**S0nfan16: I think just about everyone dreams about that happening. *cough* did I just admit to that? Oops. Hmmm 'Kaitlin's Crazy Killa' might just work. I'll see what I can do. Hope this chapter is good!**

**Kills70: Wow! (I love holidays too but still WOW!) As a writer I think that is freaking AWESOME to hear. So thank you. And I'm sorry but it's not part of any plan. Hope you like this update!!**

**NDFightingIrishFan: Haha. I completely understand. Blondie and Brownie are best as friends but hey, people hook up with their friends sooner or later. Or never. That happens too. And I'm assuming your name is Lauren too? What a coincidence. Oh and the hospital thing, since Spence's parents are in Ohio and Lauren is the emergency contact, they've done their job. Lame, I know but still. And thank you! I'm glad you like the story.**

**Anonymoustwilightgirly: Okay, first and foremost. Twilight is the SHIT. I love it to death and am anxiously awaiting the premiere of the movie. Secondly…DOUBLE WOW! You read the whole thing in less than two hours?? A lot of people thought it was going to happen later on but I like keeping my readers on their toes. And once again, I'm sorry. But it's not part of the plan. Hope you like the chapter!**

**Ashley's P.O.V:**

Her lips moved tentatively against the brunette's, expressing their nervousness with each movement.

Sensing the hesitation, Ashley reached up and threaded her fingers through the blonde hair and pulled Lauren closer.

Each girl poured all of their emotion into the kiss, expressing everything they felt in one moment.

Pulling back, Ashley smirked, "So?"

Laughing, Lauren gently pushed the brunette away, "I've most definitely kissed better."

"Oh thanks! That's going to help my self esteem for sure!" Ashley teased, opening the door and leading the way inside the apartment.

"Yeah, yeah, yeah. Then you'll just walk by a mirror and see your reflection and _whoosh! _Your ego will be twice as big as it was before!"

Ashley laughed, before tossing her keys on the counter and walking into the kitchen, searching for a snack.

"So exactly what were you expecting outta that kiss? Magic?" The brunette questioned, her head shoved inside the fridge.

"Actually, yeah!"

Ashley paused in her hunt through the refrigerator, and looked back at the blonde lounging on the couch.

"Say again?"

"I'm serious! I mean, I wanted to know what was so special about kissing **THE** Ashley Davies! You kissed slut-face-"

"Katelyn."

"Right. **Slut-face.** Well, she goes into crazy stalker mode when you break up with her. You kiss Spencer and she starts doubting a solid fucking relationship. There's got to be something in those lips. You inject them with heroine or something?"

Scoffing, Ashley returned to her hunt for food, "Yes, Miss Genius, I inject my lips with heroine and sometimes I use cocaine too for that extra kick in my kisses."

"Hey! It was just a theory, you know!"

"There's nothing to eat!" Ashley collapsed on to the sofa alongside Lauren, "And that was a stupid theory."

"Okay, I did not come here to get insulted!"

"Right, you came here because you had no car and were completely at my mercy."

"I could have walked."

"You still can."

The girls stared each other down, before Lauren shrugged and settled back into the couch, "Eh, I'm too tired. Maybe later."

A comfortable silence overtook the room as both girls relaxed after an immensely eventful day.

"Hey Lauren?"

"Hmmm?"

"I'm sorry my kiss wasn't magical."

"It's okay, Ash. I guess I needed something to reassure that I was doing the right thing. I don't know, maybe I just thought I could find some reason to prove that she wasn't really falling in love…" Trailing off, Lauren sighed deeply, unable to finish the thought.

"I'm sorry. Again."

"Nah, it's Spencer's decision. It has nothing to do with what you and I want."

"I guess."

"Hey, Brownie? That kiss out there isn't going to change anything because I really don't want it to."

"No, it won't. I mean I wasn't lying when I said that you're pretty close to perfection but Spencer _**is**_ perfection. She's it for me."

"Yeah, I know how you feel."

"So no matter what, we'll always be okay, right?"

Lauren tilted her head, mulling over the possibilities before shaking her head, "No, of course not. If she chooses you, I'll either end up breaking every bone in your face, running you over with your car, because obviously I'm not going to mess up my own, or leaving town. Maybe all three. Actually yeah, that sounds much more satisfying in my opinion."

Ashley's mouth dropped, "But- Lauren, I thought- you don't think you'd actually-"

"Kidding! I was _**kidding**_, Brownie. Relax. We'll be fine regardless of whom Spencer chooses. I know that you'll treat her right and you know that I'll treat her the same way. It's not up to us, and I hope that when it comes down to it, the three of us can always stay friends,."

"Me too. I guess I'm kinda getting used to having you around."

"That's more than I can say about you," Lauren stated, giving the brunette an irritated glare.

Gasping, Ashley smacked the older blonde on her arm, "You are such a bitch!"

"Surprisingly, it's only with you my dear. Something about you just makes me so damn snarky and I love it."

Rolling her eyes, Ashley sighed, "Great! I find a friend and she realizes I bring out her inner bitch. Ugh, aren't I the lucky one? Come on, I think it's time for bed. You can just take Spence's bed like before," the brunette stood and held out a hand for the older girl to take.

Pulling her up, Ashley waited a second before pushing the blonde back down hard and walking away nonchalantly. Turning at her doorway, she called out, "Goodnight sweet-cheeks!" After blowing a kiss to the disbelieving blonde on the couch, Ashley slipped inside her room and under the covers, falling asleep with a satisfied smirk aglow on her face.

**Spencer's P.O.V:**

The next morning found a pair of brown eyes and a pair of green eyes watching a fidgeting blue-eyed blonde intently.

"So I'm sorry. I should have known that neither of you would keep something like that from me and I shouldn't have snapped at you."

Ashley smiled warmly and reached out to brush a lock of Spencer's hair out of her face, "It's fine, Spence. We're not mad at all."

Lauren stepped forward and smiled as well, "Yeah, you should know us better than that. It takes a lot more than a few words and misunderstandings to get us going."

"But I really am sorry."

"Apology accepted," Ashley grinned at the blonde.

Lauren rolled her eyes before nudging Ashley, "Hey, you need to call slut-face."

"Now?"

"Well, yeah! I don't want to miss this performance of yours."

Spencer grinned, "Come on, Ash. You have to do it sometime. Why not sooner than later?"

"So what am I supposed to do? Just convince her to meet up with me?"

"Yes, now hurry up, Brownie!"

Grumbling, Ashley pulled out her phone and silenced everyone in the room. Hitting a few buttons, the blonde took a deep breath and pushed 'talk.'

With another push of a button, the ringing filled the small room and almost immediately a voice answered.

"Ashley?"

"Kate," a heartbroken sob tore out of Ashley's throat and she took a shuddering breath before continuing, "I can't do this anymore. I just can't. It hurts so damn bad."

"Wha- what happened? Are you okay?"

"No, Katie, I'm not. I miss you and I can't deal with these people anymore."

"What are you talking about? Did something happen with Spencer?"

Scoffing, Ashley continued, "What happened with Spencer?! Well, what do you want to know? Do you want to know about how she fucked around with my feelings before going back to her girlfriend? What about how she completely used me to get ahead in the music business? Kate, please. I need you."

A pause was heard over the line and Spencer turned to Lauren, amazed at the authenticity of Ashley's voice and turned back to gaze at the enthralling brunette as Katelyn's voice was heard once again.

"Baby, don't cry. Do you want me to take you out tonight? It doesn't have to be anything fancy, just something to get your mind off of people that don't matter."

"Would you please, Katie? I just- I miss being with you so much and I don't think I can be here much longer."

"I'll call you later on tonight Ash, don't let them get to you. Bye, babe."

"Bye. So I guess we start tonigh-" Ashley looked up, a victorious smile on her face until she noticed the two wide-eyed blondes staring back at her with astonished expressions. "Why are you both looking at me like that?"

"Browine, I take back whatever I said about you needing acting lessons."

"Exactly! Wait, what?" Spencer looked confused, but shook it off, "Never mind, Ashley that was amazing! I didn't know you could act so well! Did you really make that on the spot?"

Blushing, the brunette just shrugged as a comfortable silence settled over the three girls.

The girls continued to talk softly for a few minutes longer until Lauren glanced down at her watch and stood up to stretch.

"Alright, unlike you two, I have to get to work. Ashley, you're staying with Spencer right? She should be transferred over to my hospital around noon and I'll meet up with you two at my lunch hour."

Ashley nodded as Lauren walked over to Spencer and kissed the girl on her forehead. On her way out, the older blonde ruffled Ashley's hair sending her a cheeky grin before leaving.

Spencer smiled at the exchange, no longer feeling the raging jealousy she had yesterday. A closer look showed a rather different bond growing between the two; one that Spencer felt no need to envy. Reaching out, she took a hold of the brunette's fingers and began to play with them. Entwining them with her own over and over again, unable to become accustomed to the hand that seemed to fit perfectly in her own.

"Are you nervous about tonight?" Spencer questioned, entwining their hands once more and leaving them like that.

Ashley had been watching Spencer's actions and her eyes moved slowly from their joined hands to the bright blue eyes she loved so much, "Nervous? No, I'm not nervous. Scared might be a better word. Terrified would be just about perfect though."

Spencer let a chuckle out and squeezed the brunette's hand tighter, "You came up with some pretty big crimes against me a few minutes ago."

"Yeah, but none of them were true. You know that," Ashley explained, waving the blonde's insecurities away.

A small pause occurred in the conversation before Spencer spoke again, "Lauren knows about us."

"Us? What do you mean?"

"She knows that in the end it's going to be you and me."

"How do you know?"

"I know her, Ashley. She's going to step aside."

"But she said she was only doing that so you-"

"She's doing it so neither one of us have to feel like the bad guy. I don't have to break up with her and you don't have to sneak behind her back. Listen to me, Ash. Lauren's a determined person and if she truly wanted something, she'd never let it go. Don't you see? She let me go, Ashley. She knows what she's doing."

"Are you sure?"

"Honestly? I wasn't at first but I spent a long time thinking about this the night she broke up with me. It didn't make any sense at first. She broke it off with me but when she was leaving, she told me that she would never stop fighting for me. In the beginning, I thought that she was planning on winning me back or something but then I realized that she knows what I want. She's always known what I want and she has always known exactly what was going to make me happy. You make happy. When she finally realized it, she stepped aside. She said she was going to fight for me, but she meant that she wasn't going to rest until I was happy. Ashley, she's fighting on my side so that I can be with you."

Ashley sat there open-mouthed, "Wow."

"Yep, she's quite a person."

"That's definitely the understatement of the millennium."

"Ash," Spencer breathed out. She had explained everything to the feisty brunette and now she needed a connection.

The brunette looked up and the blonde felt faint from the intensity in her honey-colored eyes. Fighting the urge to look away, Spencer ran her free hand gently on the velvety cheek, neither girl noticing the distance between them diminishing until eyes were fluttering closed and lips were moving tentatively against each other.

The kiss was soft and gentle. It was much more affectionate than their previous kiss but just as passionate. The blonde's body was burning wherever it was making contact with the smaller girl and as they pulled apart, lips slightly bruised and eyes half lidded, both girls spoke from the depths of their soul.

"_Finally."_

"Finally."


	28. The Talk

**EagleSenior: Thank you! Hope you like the new chapter!**

**RUlov3r: That story was amazing and her new one is just as good. Thank you! Hope this chapter is just as good!**

**Movies7Too: Haha I'm sure that I would be a dead person if I let them get more serious! I'm glad that weight got lifted, it sounds really uncomfortable. Lol, here's the next update.**

**Kaila5707: Hey! You're back! I really like Lauren too and I try my best to write her in a way so that the readers don't automatically hate her just because she was Spencer's girlfriend. I'm glad to hear that you loved that chapter and I hope you like this one just as much.**

**NDFightingIrishFan: Lol, here's the newest update! Hope it lives up to expectations!**

**Coachkimm: A lot of people were not too fond of the cliffhanger last chapter but I think everyone is extremely happy that nothing is gonna happen between Blondie and Brownie. HA! I absolutely love that saying!**

***~JuLiEtS~TrAgEdY~*: There's more!! Don't die! Katie's still on the loose remember!**

**Ashnspence4eva: *bats eyes innocently* I would never let anything happen between them! **

**Chloedarko: I think so too and I hope that this chapter helps the readers kind of understand the reasoning behind the action. I think that between the two, there could never be anything more than friendly affections. **

**S0nFan16: You should be there, yes. I think it's sexy too. I think it's so damn hot! **

**MasterDanniSoN2: Thank you and there's not too much fluff in this one but I'll try working that in later chapters.**

**Gentry: Thank you! I'm glad you liked it! I think that both Lauren and Spencer are making a sacrifice by letting go of each other but still it's in their best interest and that's enough for both the girls. Seriously, I would run away with Ashley in a heartbeat because, well, there's no possible way I could pass that sort of opportunity up. Spencer is just so freaking cute!!! I totally agree about the whole shrinking her and keeping her with me all the time. I have to tell you the truth. A lot of time. I've never admitted it to the person I thought that about but I have thought about it. Eh, I have my ADD moments too and believe me when I get off topic, I get WAY WAY WAY off topic. Yay! Bulldozer feelings aren't fun to have. You know I was about to forget about what you said until you reminded me again. I do the whole talking without thinking too hun, so I'm in the same boat you are lol!**

**SaMonsta: Thank you so much! I don't think I'm going to write a sequel to this story. As of now, it's not part of the plan, but there's still some stuff to be told in this story so hope you enjoy this update!**

**Anonymoustwilightgirly: Thank you, thank you! Here's more! Hope you like it!**

**Huge thanks to all my readers, reviewers, and to my beta reader, RatedRCouture!!**

**Spencer's P.O.V:**

The rest of the day went by relatively quietly, with Spencer finally being transferred over to Mercy Medical Center. Ashley was currently running her fingers through the soft golden locks and Spencer sighed, reveling in the feeling.

Suddenly the blonde's eyes shot open, "My parents!"

Ashley reached over and helped the struggling girl sit upright before asking for an explanation, "What about your parents, Spence?"

"I need to call my parents and – and –"

Ashley fumbled to pull out her phone and handed it to the panicking young woman. Pushing several buttons at record speed, Spencer held the phone to her ear and began taking deep breaths in hopes of calming herself.

"Carlin residence, Paula speaking."

"Mom! Hey!"

"Oh, Spencer, dear. How are you?"

"Good, great! Uh, well, maybe not great but it's good, I guess."

"Is everything okay?"

"Not quite. I sort of need to talk to you about something."

"Spencer Ann Carlin. I am going to count to three, young lady and you better start talking, understand? One. Two. Two and a half. Two and three quarters. Spencer, you know what comes next, don't you?!"

"Sorry! Three! I know! I know! I'm uh- I'm kind of in the hospital again, Mom."

The blonde was met with absolute silence on the other line and began rambling, "I guess I blacked out while I was working at one of the concerts for Ashley and someone found me outside and brought me to the hospital and the doctors are doing the best they can and I'm sure-"

"Spencer."

The blonde immediately clamped her mouth shut and waited for her mother's response.

"We will be in Los Angeles by tomorrow evening."

Spencer's eyes widened and she opened her mouth to protest but was quickly cut off by her apparently psychic mother, "Hush Spencer. You say one word and I will literally drag you and Lauren back to Ohio with me, so help me God! Arthur! Honey, could you please start packing a suitcase for the two of us? Ask the boys to start to! Packing their own suitcases as well. I'll explain why later but we're leaving for California."

Spencer winced as she heard her mom instruct the preparations to begin, "Mom- I'm okay! I don't think you-"

"Spencer, I am a woman of my word and I will not back away from my threat. Now be a dear and give the phone to Lauren."

The blonde woman growled and Ashley turned her head surprised at the reaction, "Mom. She's not-"

Suddenly, the phone was seized out of her hand and Lauren spoke warmly into the phone, "Paula! How are you? And Arthur? What about the boys?"

Spencer slumped down and instinctively reached for the brunette's hand, squeezing gently.

Lauren paced around the room attempting to pacify the older woman, and apparently failing to do so. After a few minutes, she sighed into the phone and bid Paula goodbye and hung up.

"Damn, Spence. Fifteen years and your mom still scares me shit-less."

Spencer pouted, "Is she really coming? Please tell me you managed to change her mind."

"Oh, she changed her mind alright. Instead of coming tomorrow night, she is now determined to take the first flight here. I didn't even get a chance to say anything before she threatened to drag me back to Ohio with her."

Ashley looked at the two women, "You're kidding, right?" With the lack of a response, the brunette groaned and threw her head back, "She's going to kill me isn't she? She's going to think it's my fault and she's going to murder me."

Lauren thought for a second, "Actually, in Paula's case, that is a very real possibility."

After failing to find any trace of humor in Lauren's words, Ashley turned to Spencer, "Please tell me that Blondie's messing with my head."

Spencer bit her lip before hesitantly shaking her head, "My mom's really protective Ashley. She'll be pissed if she finds any reason to believe that you're the reason I'm in here, which you're obviously not!" The blonde hastily added.

The brunette groaned even louder the second time and Lauren looked on amused until she saw the entwined hands resting casually on Spencer's bed.

A soft, almost heartbreaking, smile found a place on Lauren's face and she sighed almost imperceptibly. Spencer wasn't unaware of the small exhale; on the contrary, she was actually hypersensitive to each of the blonde's movements.

"Ashley, could you give me and Lauren a few minutes alone?"

The brunette smiled fondly at Spencer and nodded, "I'm going to go get some coffee from the cafeteria."

Ashley slipped out of the room quietly and Lauren took the previously occupied seat.

"Spence-"

"Lauren, I-"

The two women began at the same time and paused, smiling sheepishly.

"Spence, I- uh, can I go first? Please?" Lauren requested softly.

Nodding, Spencer smiled encouragingly, "Sure, go ahead."

"Are you and Ashley-? What I mean to say is that are you two together now?"

Spencer looked down, and answered quietly in response, "Yes. Or at least I think we are. We haven't exactly talked about it yet."

Lauren flinched and clenched her eyes shut and Spencer's heart ached at the emotion the older blonde was showing. The room became almost unbearably silent and for a fleeting moment, Spencer began to panic. Perhaps she had read the blonde woman wrong and interpreted her actions incorrectly. As she opened her mouth to voice her concerns, she was cut off by a desperate voice.

"Spencer, I'm so sorry! I'm sorry for doing everything but I just had to! I don't want you to think that I'm abandoning you in any way but I could tell that Ashley made you happy in a way that you haven't been for a while. Don't worry; I'm not taking any offense to that, I know that what the heart feels is what it feels. I also know that Ashley is a completely different person when it comes to you. So maybe I was wrong in the way I went about it but I just had to-"

"Lauren," Spencer took in a shuddering breath and prepared herself mentally, "Do you have any idea how much you mean to me? How much I love you? I can't believe you've actually done this for me. For Ashley. I can't imagine how I'll ever be able to repay you. I don't think I ever could. Thank you. Wow, those words never seemed so meaningless before."

Lauren gripped Spencer's hand tightly, "Hush. I'm just doing what I'm supposed to. I'm best friend first, girlfriend later. If I could see that someone else was making you happy, what kind of person would I be if I didn't let you go to live your life happily?"

"I don't know. Maybe a normal one!"

Chuckling, Lauren brushed the younger blonde's cheek affectionately, "Come here, you knucklehead. I love you, you know that, Spence?"

"Yeah, I do. I really, really do."

**Ashley's P.O.V:**

As much as Ashley hated to have to leave Spencer in the hospital alone, the brunette needed to prepare for her night with Katelyn.

_I can't believe that they're making me the sacrificial goat in this whole escapade. Those losers._

Falling back on her mattress, Ashley mulled over the events of her day, or rather one very important event of her day.

_Spencer finally kissed me. It wasn't a dream this time either- wait. _

Pinching herself on her arm, Ashley flinched, "Okay, owwww!"

_At least I'm sure I'm not dreaming this time. I wonder what we are now? I mean we haven't even had 'the talk' yet or anything. I wonder if her parents know about me. Oh shit! What if she's wrong about Lauren? Aww man, my face is going to be shattered. I should buy a face guard and a car alarm and-_

A knock on the door startled the young brunette and she looked up to find Lauren smiling at her from the doorway, "Don't think too much now. We haven't figured out how much strain a brain the size of a walnut can take just yet."

Sticking out her tongue, the brunette sighed as she let her head hit the pillow once more. She felt the bed dip slightly with the additional weight and the curls in her face being softly brushed away, "Hey you. What's wrong? You nervous?"

Not trusting her own voice, Ashley simply nodded.

"I'm going to make sure that nothing happens to you, Ash. Contrary to popular belief, I kind of have a soft spot," Smirking, the older blonde pinched the younger woman's cheek. A fleeting smile appeared on Ashley's face and Lauren frowned as the brunette fell back into her thoughts. Quietly, the older blonde slipped out of her room when her phone started to vibrate.

Ashley peeked out of one eye and shook her head.

_At least Lauren is going to come with me. That makes me feel somewhat better._

Ashley's ears perked up at the sound of Lauren's voice outside her room.

"-tonight? Spencer, you've got to be kidding me! You know what tonight is! Don't you think that you could get her to stall the trip until tomorrow?"

_I wonder what's going on._

Stepping out of her room, Ashley found Lauren staring at her phone with a look of disbelief on her face.

"What's wrong, Blondie? Did the phone bite you or something," Ashley snickered.

"Or something. I can't go with you tonight."

"Wait, why?"

"Spencer said her family is coming tonight. Apparently Paula found a flight straight here and she should be here at eleven tonight."

"So?"

"So that means I have to go pick them up from the airport!"

"No."

"No?"

"Tell them to get a cab."

Snorting, Lauren rolled her eyes, "Sure, now would you like to give this suggestion to the Paula, because I sure as hell don't plan on it."

Ashley blanched slightly, "But you're closer to her."

"Not going to happen, Brownie."

"Damn."

"I'll be there for most of the date."

"Lauren, it's a quarter to nine, and the airport is about twenty minutes away from we're we are. Now I'm assuming that since the flight is coming in at eleven, you'll need to be at the airport by 10:45 at the very latest. Explain to me again how you'll be there for most of the date?"

Gritting her teeth, the blonde glared at the smaller girl, "Fine. But I'll be there for at least a little bit so it's not like I'm completely ditching you."

"Uh-huh."

"I'm not!"

"Sure, whatever helps you sleep at night, Blondie."


	29. Dr McSexy

**Live-Life-Love-Learn: Thank you!! I tried a little different formula for this chapter but hopefully you like it all the same!**

**Dying-Inside-Never-Out: Thank you! I'm so glad to hear that!**

**Gentry: HA! dude, i can totally see that! She's based off one of my best friends who actually broke up with her boyfriend so that her friend and he could get together. I guess her friend talked to her and admitted her feelings and my friend, who is seriously that nice, broke up with her boyfriend because she could see the chemistry between the two.' Apparently she was right, because they've been going out since then and she is still friends with both. She's not a super smart doctor though. She actually wants to be a teacher. Saints get their pictures put on necklaces and cards and all different kinds of things too! I wouldn't kiss a baby i didnt know. I actually wouldnt even kiss a baby i did know if i wasn't sure it was clean. You made me hungry toooooooo. I want something super delicious like...like...actually i dunno what i want. That's worse than having a craving. Being hungry and not knowing what you want. Oh man. See i almost forgot again. and then you had to go and remind me that you live to please. *giggles* Glad you liked that chapter and i hope this one is just as fun for you!**

**Kaila5707: You know i had a ton of fun writing that part of the chapter! i could see the conversation happening in my head like a movie and i just kept writing it down and it was something i really enjoyed. Glad you liked those lines, they were some of my favorite lines too! hope you like this chapter!**

**ashnspence4eva: haha maybe....maybe not...you'll just have to keep reading and find out!**

**midnight'sxfallenxangel: thank you! see what happens in the next chapter and let me know what you think!**

**angelperry7: Thank you! yeah i love the way ashley and lauren interact with each other! hope you like this new chapter**

**s0nfan16: Yessiree. or someone who can throw a pen really really hard. lol read on and find out what happens with the date!**

**anonymoustwilightgirly: thank you! i wanted her to be irritating but not mean. So she's accepting of Lauren and Spencer being gay but other than that she's still the controlling paula.**

***~JuLiEtS~TrAgEdY~*: Good! i don't know what i would do if one of my readers died on me! Here's more! hope you like it!**

**Movies7Too: hahaha spashren. thats cool. i totally like that name! Mauve ( i think?) is hilarious and paula used to be mean but she's pretty cool in the newer episodes. Read on and let me know what you think!**

**Rae: Hey! Nice to hear from someone new! Thank you! That's a huge compliment for me! I wouldn't think that i was one of the best authors but thank you so much!!**

**Huge thanks to all my readers, and this is updated so there are no mistakes! Thanks a ton to my beta-reader RatedRCouture!!  
**

**Ashley's P.O.V:**

Ashley slipped gracefully into the passenger seat of the car and grinned at the driver.

_God, I hope I'm not grimacing. _

"Hey, Ash. It's so good to see you. I've missed you a lot."

The sickly sweet voice of the attractive redhead washed over the brunette and she squirmed under the gaze.

"Hi, Katelyn. Thanks again for taking me out."

_Okay, Davies. Do not screw this up. Suck it up and smile. This whole thing rests on your shoulders._

Waving her hand dismissively, Katelyn put the car into drive and smoothly merged into the road.

_That's not all she was smooth merging with.. _

_Okay eww! _

_Where the hell did that come from?? _

A few silent moments later, the two had arrived at a very upscale restaurant. With the car coming to a stop, Ashley glanced out her window when she was forced to do a double take.

The restaurant was gorgeous to say the very least. A soft golden light seemed to bathe the building and Ashley gaped at the architectural masterpiece.

Katelyn hurried over to Ashley's side of the door, pulling it open and offering a hand to the brunette.

_She always was so good to me when she wasn't upset._

Taking the offered hand, Ashley gracefully stepped out of the car and made her way into the restaurant as Katelyn's car was taken away by a valet.

"Kate, this place-"

"I know I promised to keep it from getting to fancy, but you deserve so much more than this Ash. I just wanted to let you know that I'm always here to give you what you deserve."

The redhead tilted Ashley's head so that she was looking into the pools of chocolate and smiled softly. Leaning closer, Katelyn's lips were a breath's distance away when the redhead jerked back scowling.

"What the hell was that?"

Ashley's eyes remained closed as her mind raced to catch up to the present time, "Huh?"

"Someone hit me in the back of the head with a fucking pen!"

Ashley's eyes fluttered open at the statement and she saw a blonde in a trench coat hurrying out the door. Once outside the glass door, the figure turned and made a gesture towards the brunette clearly indicating that if a similar event was to happen once more, Ashley would have a hard time keeping her head on her shoulders.

Shuddering at the threat, Ashley turned towards Katelyn who was angrily questioning the maître'd and sighed. Making her way over, the smaller woman rested a soft hand on the woman's arm and pulled gently.

"Let it go, babe. We shouldn't let something so silly ruin our dinner."

Katelyn let out a rushed breath and dragged her fingers through her cascading waves of scarlet, "Yeah, you're right. Let's find out table."

After speaking to the maître'd, the two were led to one of the finest tables in the establishment.

After pulling out Ashley's seat, Katelyn politely excused herself to the restroom. Not too soon after, a buzzing sound alerted Ashley to a new text and she reached inside her bag to retrieve her phone.

_From: Blondie__  
you need to watch yourself  
brownie. __im heading out now…keep your  
hands __to yourself and i wont feel the need  
to __decapitate you tomorrow, kay?_

Quickly sending a reply back to the irritated blonde, Ashley glanced around, searching for the redheaded woman.

Within a few moments, Katelyn returned to the table, a shy smile in place. The two women flipped through the menu, searching for something that wasn't as unappetizing as it sounded.

Finally deciding on the order, the redhead signaled for the waiter. A handsome young man arrived at the table promptly and smiled at the two attractive women. Ashley smiled flirtatiously as the man's eyes lingered on her for a few seconds longer than necessary, missing Katelyn's eyes narrowing.

"Are you two _gorgeous_ ladies ready to order?"

"Yes, we are. I'll take the Beef Filet en Croute please.

"Alright, great choice miss, and you madam?"

"I'll take the Blanquette de Veau and I'm going to assume you have a Cabernet Sauvignon in the cellar?"

"Yes, ma'am."

"I'll take the 2004 Herzog Special Edition."

"Certainly."

Ashley's eyes widened at the request and she looked up to meet the amused eyes of the woman sitting across from her.

"Katie!" The brunette whispered as the waiter gathered their menus and returned to the kitchen, "You don't need to order such expensive-"

"Oh, stop. Maybe I'm just looking to impress tonight."

Ashley smirked, mentally smacking herself.

_No more flirting. No more flirting. No more-_

The redheaded beauty ran a manicured hand down the brunette's toned arm and slid her chair closer.

"Hey gorgeous, where's your head tonight?"

"Huh? Oh sorry, it's just been a crazy day."

"Do you want to talk about it?"

"It's just- Spencer."

Katelyn's eyes flashed with anger and her grip on Ashley's hand tightened slightly.

_Well that's an obvious soft spot for her._

"Spencer? She- uh- did she say something?"

_Ladies and gentlemen, prepare to watch the master work.  
_

"No, she and her girlfriend are just always so sickeningly sweet around each other. I just- I don't know, I wish someone would put her in her place."

"Oh- you do?"

_Hook._

"Yeah, I want her to know what she lost out on."

"Oh well, you know, if you really wanted I could do it."

_Line._

"Would you really do that for me? I just need someone to mess with her mind like she messed with mine."

"I'll do it."

_Sinker. _

The dinner went by very smoothly afterwards, and Ashley was soon her sarcastic self once more. It was true that even though she detested the woman sitting She even managed to get away with only a kiss on the cheek. Bouncing to her door, the brunette turned and gave a saucy smirk and waved at the redhead who waved back and drove off.

Before Ashley could even get her keys out of her bag, the door was flung open and she was dragged along by a frantic blonde.

"Oh man, we are so screwed. Oh man, we are so screwed!"

"Lauren? Lauren? Lauren!"

"What?!"

"I thought you were supposed to be at the airport with Spencer's family."

Waving her hand dismissively, "They're at the hospital already. We've got bigger problems. Get in the car."

Complying with the request, Ashley slid into the passenger seat and buckled in.

"Can you tell me what happened?"

"There's a- well someone took a- here, let me just show you instead." Reaching an arm behind her, Lauren produced a magazine and dropped it onto Ashley's lap.

Ashley gasped, her mouth dropping open and her eyes bulging in shock.

On the cover of the magazine were the two women pressed against Ashley's door with their lips fused together. Ashley's hands were tangled in Lauren's hair and the blonde had her arms wrapped tightly around her neck, pulling the brunette even closer.

Ashley groaned as her eyes landed on the headline.

"Rock 'n' Roll Davies hooks up with Dr. McSexy! Details inside!!!"

"Forget screwed, Blondie. We are royally fucked."

**Leave Your Thoughts Por Favor.**


	30. Paparazzi

**Gentry: I absolutely agree on the Sex Goddess part. That would be the absolute perfect name for Ashley. Saint Lauren and the Sex Goddess. Ha! I also agree on the spinning out of control or do i? *mysterious wiggling of the eyebrows* This is me not remembering what it was you were or weren't reminding me of….damn. I thought I could reply without confusing myself. What was going on with your page?? Let me know what you think about this chapter! **

**Midnight'sxFallenxAngel: I'm sorry that this isn't as soon as I thought it was going to be. I got blocked and then I had a sudden burst of inspiration so here you go! Hope you enjoy!**

**Life-Live-Love-Learn: Lauren's totally McSexy. Here's the update and I hope you like it! **

**Me4son: Thank you! Hope you like the new one!**

**BrownEyez44: I think some of these questions will be answered in this chapter and the others will be answered later on, I promise! Here is the next update! **

**Rae: Thank you! Here's the new chapter!**

**S0nFan16: Thank you so much! Lol if I kept Spencer from seeing the picture, would I be the kind of writer that I am?**

**Vfx: Here's the next update, hope you enjoy it!**

**Kaila5707: I know! I could see that playing in my head and I just had to put in there somewhere. Yup, karma's not that great. Hope you like the new chapter!**

**Anonymoustwilightgirly: we need to come up with a nickname for you. I think I'm just gonna start writing down ATG or something because dang, that's long! I'm so glad to hear you liked the chapter! Hope you like this one just as much!!**

**Ashli: Haha, kind of hilarious and kind of not. Well I think that this chapter will be somewhat the same! No more pen throwing, sorry! But read on to find out what happens next.**

**Chloedarko: Whoa. You're pretty good at guessing. I should hide my twists better than this, especially if you're reading this story. Well, Chloedarko, I still have a few tricks up my sleeve so prepare to be shocked! Lol, read on and let me know what you think of this chapter!**

**Movies7Too: You do know that I take that as a very big compliment, right? No, unfortunately, I have a very active imagination and I tend to think up big crazy twists all the time. Prepare to Gah!! **

**Xxashleyluver4lifexX: Thank you! Hope you like the update!**

**Clo: Thank you! I thought so too! I'm sorry, I had a case of writer's block but I'm through that now, and I'm writing myself into a stupor while I still can! Hope you enjoy.**

**Pendulum666: Thank you. And at the risk of being decapitated cyberly, which is not a word but we'll just make it one anyway, I present to you the next chapter. Enjoy!**

**A/N: Big thanks to all my readers, reviewers, and my beta, RatedRCouture. You guys are all awesome!!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Kim Kardashian (and I kinda don't want to) nor do I own the American Express Centurion ('Black Card'), no matter how much I wish I did. On with the story!**

**Ashley's P.O.V:**

"Okay, so since you're the smart one, what in the heck are we going to do?"

Lauren smirked, looking over at the brunette, "We're pulling a Kim Kardashian, Brownie."

"You've got to be kidding me. We're not looking for scandalous calendars distributed by our mother; we have to find a gossip magazine that's probably all over Los Angeles."

Shaking her head, the older blonde responded, "You said yourself that I'm the smart one; don't you think that I've already thought everything through? Take a look at the name of the magazine, do you even recognize it?

Taking Ashley's silence as her answer, she continued, "The magazine that managed to get the picture is local and it's been failing for quite some time now. By some stroke of luck, they managed to get that picture, but because no one buys the magazine, it's only held in a few stores. I have the list right here and I already marked off the place that I saw them at. We are on our way to our second stop."

"How many stops are there?"

Looking down at the list, Lauren answered, "There are three stores, a gas station that I've already checked off, a café, and a hospital."

"Sounds good to me, let's get started," Ashley clapped her hands together and rubbed them eagerly.

"Don't get too excited, Brownie. Paying for all of these magazines isn't going to be a joyous experience."

Ashley frowned slightly before snapping her fingers and reaching inside her bag, "Seems like this is a job for that stupid AmEx Black Card my sister made me get."

The blonde gaped at the small titanium card, "You actually have one?"

"It's all because of Kyla. After we got our inheritance, she insisted that we each get one. It's not like we don't have an income either. Kyla makes more than enough with her acting and I actually write material for other singers. She has no problem dipping into her inheritance every now and then but we both tend to keep that solely for emergencies. Getting the card was hard enough but keeping it is just as big of a hassle. We had to charge everything on our Platinum cards and it had to be around 250k for each of us. That's when we decided to buy ourselves a new flat. We still live with each other but it is nice having a place to ourselves for whenever we get a little irritated of each other. We also get a new car each year and get it fully loaded. It's pretty frivolous in my opinion and I hate having to keep tabs on my account so Kyla usually takes me out and has me buy a bunch of stuff for herself and then she transfers the money over to my account. It works out and I have to be honest, seeing people's reactions to when they see the card is totally worth it."

With that, Ashley reached out and gently closed Lauren's open mouth, before slipping the card back in her bag.

Shaking her head, Lauren pulled in front of a small café and gestured to the brunette passenger, "Wow, that's a lot to wrap my head around. Moving on, here's the place. Come on, let's go inside and get this over with."

The two women walked in and immediately made their way over to the magazine rack. Lauren sighed, "There's a lot more than I expected there to be."

Agreeing, Ashley reached out and grabbed a handful, "I know, but let's get a move on. This isn't our only stop."

After a few trips from the magazine rack to the register, and several more from the storage room, the cashier punched in a few buttons, "That'll be $299.29, Dr. McSexy."

Sneering at the giddy young man, Ashley retorted, "You know, I'd be more careful about what comes out of your mouth if you want to keep working here."

Shaking her head at the sight of him rolling his eyes, the brunette pulled out her Black card and tapped it against the counter twice.

The irritated man looked up at the noise, his eyes widening in shock as he took in the charge card he was being offered. Reaching out with a shaking hand, he grasped the card gently in his hands and swiped it in a reverent manner.

"H-h-here y-yo-u g-go, Mis-sss D-dav-vies."

Ashley smiled, delicately picking the card from the cashier's trembling fingers, "You wouldn't mind helping us put these in the trunk, now would you?"

"O-of c-course n-not!" He stuttered, grabbing as much of the stack as he could manage and rushing outside.

Lauren smirked and playfully swatted at the brunette, "You are evil!"

Feigning hurt, Ashley clutched the afflicted area, "Watch it, McSexy! All I was trying to do was help!"

"By intimidating the hell out of that poor guy?"

"Maaayyybeee," Ashley grinned, drawing out the word and winking at the blonde.

"Come on, Brownie. Let's help him out. The car isn't even open yet," Lauren ordered, picking up as many magazines as she could and walking outside.

Reluctantly, Ashley picked up an armful of magazines and followed the blonde outside, knowing full well that there was a long way to go before they were finished.

**Spencer's P.O.V:**

Groaning, the blonde threw her head back. Her mother had arrived at the hospital not too long ago and had been incessantly asking about her condition.

Arthur Carlin had attempted to draw Paula away from his daughter, but found it near impossible to get a word in.

"Spencer, darling, where did Lauren run off to?" Paula asked, while reaching out to fluff the younger blonde's pillow.

"I _**don't **_know, Mom. I would have told you the first time you asked me," Spencer insisted.

_Or the second or the third, or the fourth! I am going to strangle that blonde haired ditcher when she gets her butt back over here._

"Honey, your phone is ringing," Arthur snaps Spencer back into the present, handing her the vibrating device.

Pushing talk, Spencer is unable to answer, immediately cut off by Kyla's concerned voice, "Spencer! When were you planning on telling me you were in the hospital?"

"Kyla? Sorry, I haven't had the time to let many people know, not that I have many people to tell either," Spencer attempts appeasing the younger Davies.

"Well, are you okay?" Concern dripped from each word, and Spencer immediately felt guilty for not informing Kyla in the first place.

"Yeah, I'm feeling a lot better."

"That's good to hear. I wanted to let you know that I want to come visit you in the morning."

"Sure, it'd be great to see you."

"You have to tell me which hospital you're in, Spence," Kyla's amusement could be heard through the phone.

After relaying the message to Kyla, Spencer settled back into her bed letting her mother's concerned inquisition continue.

"So exactly what were you thinking…"

**Ashley's P.O.V:**

"I can't feel my arms!" The brunette stared at her limbs, horrified.

Lauren glanced over at Ashley and smirked, quickly reaching over and pinching the side of the outreached arm.

"Oww! What the hell?" Snatching her arm back, the younger girl rubbed the afflicted area.

"Obviously, you haven't lost complete feeling," Lauren said, biting the inside of her cheek to keep from laughing.

"It was an understatement!" Astonished, Ashley reached out and tugged at Lauren's hair.

"Stop it!"

"No!"

"Act your age!"

"No!"

Sighing, Lauren waved her hand dismissively. "Fine, do what you want, but do you think that your four-year old mind can handle telling me what the name of the hospital is?"

"It's uh- Mercy Medica…oh shit." Ashley glanced over at the blonde driver, her eyes wide in shock.

"That's Spencer's hospital!" Lauren realized.

"Drive! We need to get there before anyone takes the magazine to her!" Ashley commanded.

Lauren immediately pressed the pedal down and the car sped off in the direction of the hospital.

"Oh my god! Lauren, what the hell are we going to do if she's already seen it? It's not something we can just explain off the bat." The words rushed out of Ashley's mouth.

"I know! Ashley, I know!" Lauren rubbed her forehead, attempting to relieve the sudden migraine.

Within five minutes, the two women arrived at the entrance of the hospital.

"Where's the parking? Damn it!" Lauren slammed her hands on the steering wheel, irritated to no end.

"Over there! Over there!" Ashley pointed excitedly and Lauren expertly parked her car in the open spot.

The moment the car stopped, Ashley jumped out and bounded towards the hospital.

Lauren immediately followed the brunette and grabbed her arm, "Ashley, go to Spencer's room, make sure that she hasn't seen the magazine yet. I'm going to get all the other copies I can get my hands on."

Ashley nodded, rushing over to the hospitalized blonde's room. Bursting in, the Carlin family all jumped and turned to stare at the unexpected visitor.

A tall man stood up and walked over to the brunette and held out a wary hand, "Arthur Carlin. I'm Spencer's dad."

"I'm Ashley Davies. I'm Spencer's roommate. It's nice to meet you." Ashley grasped his hand and looked at the other members in the room. "Hi, you guys. I'm Ashley."

The older blonde stood up and stared closely at the young brunette. "You're the rock star right?"

Ashley's eyes widened as she took in the intimidating blonde, her voice squeaking as she answered the woman, "Yeah. I mean, yes ma'am. That would be me."

"You're the one who was performing the concert while my daughter lay helplessly on the-"

"Mom!"

"Paula!"

Arthur and Spencer both interrupted Spencer's mother, who Ashley understood to be Paula.

Guiltily dropping her eyes to the floor, Ashley hastily rushed out an explanation, "I'm so sorry, Mrs. Carlin. I didn't mean for any of this to happen and to tell you the truth, if I had known that she wasn't feeling well, I would have canceled the concert immediately."

Spencer tilted her head as she gazed at the brunette, "Ashley-"

"No, Spence. It's true! I really wish we hadn't been fighting so that you could have told me what was going on with you."

"Okay, Ashley, stop. You had no clue what was going on! I didn't even know what was happening so you can't blame anyone. I'm fine."

Paula stepped towards Ashley; her features had softened significantly after listening to Ashley and Spencer's exchange. "I'm Paula Carlin. I think you've already gathered that I'm Spencer's mother. I'm sorry for what I said, I'm just a little uh-"

"Protective?" Ashley offered politely.

A small smile broke out on the older blonde, "Exactly."

A tall African-American stood up and offered his hand to the brunette, "I'm Clay. Spencer's brother."

Noting Ashley's obviously confused look, Clay chuckled, "I'm adopted."

"Oh, I knew that! I was just-"

"Hey, guys. I see you've met Ashley. She's a friend of mine and Spencer's." Lauren waltzed in the door, smiling at each member of the family. "Where's Glen?"

Ashley looked up, "Glen?"

Nodding, Paula explained, "Glen is my other son. I believe he went out to get something to eat."

Almost as if on cue, the door opened again and a blonde haired man walked through, balancing coffee, candy, and a bag of chips on a stack of magazines.

Ashley's eyes widened as she looked at the magazines and she turned to find Lauren sporting a very similar look.

"What do you have there, Glen?" Lauren moved closer to the boy, reaching a hand out for the magazines.

"Numphing muphh." Glen mumbled around his full mouth. Noticing what the blonde girl was reaching for, Glen grabbed half the stack and handed it over.

Ashley let out a sigh of relief before she realized what magazine was now on top of the remaining stack.

_Oh shit._

"Lauren, uh-"

Ashley's voice quickly caught Glen's attention and he turned to face the brunette.

"Well, hello there beautiful. The name is Glen, but you can call me whatever and whenever you'd like to."

Uncomfortable with the attention that she was receiving, Ashley scratched the back of her neck, "I'm-"

"Gay."

"Not straight."

Spencer and Lauren both spoke at the same time, interrupting Ashley and dashing Glen's hopes.

"Are you serious!?" The blonde male came dangerously close to pouting as Ashley nodded sheepishly.

"Sorry," The brunette muttered.

"Why does Spencer have to get all the hot girls?" Glen grabbed the magazine on the top and slumped towards the corner.

Ashley pinched Lauren and signaled towards the magazine that lay neglected on Glen's lap.

Lauren gazed helplessly at the magazine as the conversation around them continued. Suddenly her eyes lit up and she moved behind Paula and gestured Ashley to move towards Glen. Glancing around the room, Lauren made sure the attention was not on the two girls as she prepared to make her move.

Ashley tensed up as she awaited Lauren's indication to grab the magazine.

No one bothered to notice Glen picking up the magazine until:

"Whoa! What is that?!"


	31. Diversions Galore

**Coachkimm: Here is Spencer's reaction!! Hope you like it!**

**s0nFan16****: Of course I had to cut it off right there! I wouldn't be me if I didn't! Lol, hope you like the update!**

**Gentry: Haha! Yeah I think Saint Lauren and Sex Goddess have some serious explaining to do! Here is me not remembering what you were not reminding me to not remember what you weren't reminding me to not remember? I think? Haha you live to please. Hehehe oops. I remembered. Up and down huh? Once I pushed some random buttons and my screen turned sideways and then when I tried to fix it, I ended up making it upside down. I was freaking out cuz I thought I broke it. I had to look for the answer online with my head upside down. Talk about a blood rush!**

**Breakdown6: WOW! I'm taking that as a VERY big compliment and I would like to thank you because I think that's one of the nicest reviews I've ever gotten! Hope you like the new chapter!**

**Vfx: I feel bad for Ashley and Lauren. They're really in trouble now! Enjoy!**

***~JuLiEtS~TrAgEdY~*: Thanks! Hope you like the update! **

**somthgIlike2do****: Haha, that's the first time, I've ever had someone ask for the bad guy to show up again. But no fear, Katelyn is on her way…very very soon. **

**kaila5707: Thanks! Yeah, I really like the whole Blondie and Brownie friendship thing. They really got close over a short period of time but you can see how much they care about each other. I hope you like this new chapter!**

**ATG: I did leave you hanging for a long time and I apologize for that. I hit a snag in the story and it took a while to get it out but here is the newest chapter!**

**Chloedarko: Yeah, I think that Glen means well but he just accidently causes the wrong things to happen. Like in this case…well here's the new update. Hope you enjoy!**

**Ashli: Yeah, Glen is just now helping Spashley right now, or Blondie for that matter! Enjoy the update!**

**GoshNyikes: You did disappear! I noticed that! You know what? I like Lauren too. Haha here's the update! Hope you like it!**

**mermaid340: Thank you and Clay died in the actual series but since this fic is AU and I liked Clay a lot, I decided to keep him alive. Enjoy the new chapter!**

**A/N: Huge thanks to RatedRCouture for beta-ing my story and to all my readers and reviewers. You guys are kick ass! **

**Ashley's P.O.V:**

Within the next ten seconds, several things occurred at once. Ashley crashed her foot into Glens shin, causing him to drop the magazine and clutch his leg. Simultaneously, Lauren took a strand of Paula's hair as well as a strand of Spencer's, pulling swiftly before stepping away from the two to avoid being suspected.

The moment the Carlin women felt the pull, a confused pained squeal filled the room, effectively drawing the attention away from Glen and the forgotten magazine. Ashley slyly kicked the magazine away from the blonde male prior to dropping another magazine in its place.

"What happened?" The brunette questioned as she innocently gazed up at the confused Carlins.

Arthur shook his head, "I'm not quite sure. Paula?"

"Someone pulled my hair." The scowling blonde explained while rubbing the afflicted area.

Spencer's eyes widened as she nodded fervently. "Me too!"

"Well, 'Little Miss Gorgeous' over here decided to kick me." Glen stated as he retrieved the fallen magazine and settled on the chair.

Each person turned to stare at the chagrined brunette who shrugged, "I thought I saw a spider."

"And Ashley has a deathly fear of spiders, don't you?" Lauren interjected.

"Yup, ever since I was a little kid."

"Hey, what happened to my magazine?" Glen exclaimed suddenly, turning the magazine he now held in his hands.

Clay raised a patient eyebrow at his brother's antics. "What are you talking about, Glen?"

"There were two girls making out on the cover and- it – McSexy- Rock and roll? I know what I saw!"

Paula smiled at her son and nodded. "Sure you do, honey."

Glen looked between his parents and sighed. Pointing at Spencer, Glen growled. "It's your entire fault. You and your hot girlfriends are making me see things!"

Spencer giggled and Ashley slouched into a chair, letting the relief wash over her. Sparing a glance at Lauren, Ashley subtly made the notion of leaving.

Understanding and agreement flashed over the blonde's face and she stepped towards Spencer to give the woman a hug.

Ashley followed suit before shaking the hands of everyone else in the room.

Lauren held out the keys to her apartment for Arthur to take, "You guys can all stay in my apartment and I'll stay with Ashley for the time being."

"No, Lauren. We don't want to impose on you. We can easily stay in a hotel while we're stay-"

"I insist, Arthur. It's really no problem at all. You still know where the place is, right?"

"Yep, sure do. Thank you, honey. Rest up and we'll see you tomorrow."

Nodding, Lauren and Ashley left the hospital room. Overcome with relief, the two grinned at each other when they were out of the hospital.

"That was too close for comfort, Brownie. That was some smart thinking, I have to admit."

Ashley chuckled as she waited for Lauren to open the car. "Hey, I can't take all the credit here! You distracted everyone by yanking Spencer's hair."

"And Paula."

"Oh yeah. You definitely have some balls, Blondie."

The drive was quick and silent, both girls eager to crawl under the covers after the exhausting day.

As Ashley opened the door, Lauren suddenly remembered the date. "Ashley! How did things with Katelyn go? Did you figure out a way to get her to confess?"

The brunette smirked, "Of course. She'll be coming by Spencer's room tomorrow afternoon. I asked her to let me know ahead of time so I could clear everyone out of there. She thinks I'm her accomplice."

Lauren snorted, "She wishes you were her accomplice! So, we'll just set up a small little camera in the room so that we can record whatever she says and take it to the police. At the very least, we should be able to get restraining order from the both of them but I'm hoping to get them arrested."

Ashley paused before her eyes lit up brightly, "I think I might have another idea…"

* * *

The sunlight streamed through the curtains and onto a peaceful brunette. Her face was a picture of serenity until an persistent buzzing from her phone interrupted her dreams.

Ashley groaned before turning over and grasping for the annoying little machine, "Uh…hello?"

Kyla's voice came through the small speaker hesitantly and guilt-ridden, "Ashley, I think you might want to come to the hospital as soon as you can."

The older brunette sprang up immediately, all traces of sleep gone from her mind, "Why? Kyla, is Spencer okay?"

Another pause caused Ashley's heart to drop, "Physically, yeah she is. Emotionally, not so much."

The vagueness in her sister's replies were grating Ashley's nerves but the woman took a deep breath, calming herself before speaking, "What are you talking about, Ky? Oh, and use details this time."

A heavy sigh could be heard over the line before the explanation tumbled out of Kyla's mouth, "I might have brought something over to her that made her and her family a little upset. Before I tell you what I did, you have to promise not to be mad at me okay? Also, in my defense, I had no clue who that blonde chick was in the picture and I decided to take it to Spencer's room with coffee and donuts because it just goes, you know? Coffee, donuts…magazine."

Ashley's eyes widened as the phone dropped out of her hands and onto the sheets.

"Oh, fuckballs covered in shit! LAUREN!! GET YOUR ASS UP NOW!"

The brunette leaped out of bed, bolting to the closet and pulling on a black tank top and a pair of worn out jeans. Grabbing a jacket and another outfit, she ran into the other room finding a half dressed and half awake blonde staring back at her.

"Here put these on. We have to get to hospital now. They found the magazine."

All the color drained from Lauren's face as she hurriedly pulled on the borrowed outfit before rushing into the bathroom along with the brunette. They chaotically brushed their teeth, when Ashley paused suddenly and turned towards Lauren.

"Where did you get a toothbrush from? Please tell me that's not Spencer's because that is gross on so many levels, Blondie."

"You dork. No, it's not Spencer's actual toothbrush but it is hers. We always kept another toothbrush at our place for whenever the other decided to spend the night."

"Horndogs," The brunette muttered to herself, going back to brushing her teeth.

Fifteen minutes later, the women were standing in front of the hospital frozen in fear.

"You go in first." Lauren whispered.

"Hell no. They actually like you so you get to go in first."

"No way! This is all your fault!"

"How is it my fault?! I didn't send that picture in!"

"Yeah but you're famous so the paparazzi is all your fault."

"I wouldn't be talking, Doctor McSexy. They obviously know about you too!"

"Okay fine! We'll go in together."

"Fine."

Both girls stood still for a moment before making their way inside the hospital. Sooner than they had hoped, they were standing outside of Spencer's room.

Lauren took a deep breath and pushed open the door with the frightened brunette in tow.

Immediately, all conversation between the Carlin family and Kyla ceased and the attention turned towards the new guests.

"Get them out." Arthur's request was a pained whisper, cutting both of the guilty women deeply.

Ashley swallowed hard and shook her head. "No, Mr. Carlin, you need to give me a chance to explain. This isn't what it looks like."

Breathing deeply, Arthur turned his face away from Ashley. "So you're telling me that it really isn't you on the front cover of that magazine kissing Lauren? Because from where I'm standing, that's exactly what it looks like."

At the lack of reply, Paula turned towards Lauren, her voice rising. "Lauren? Did you or did you not kiss…that woman standing next to you?"

Lauren opened her mouth before deciding against saying whatever she had planned to say. She somberly nodded her head, keeping her eyes fixated on the floor.

Paula stood up at the wordless confession, "Lauren, I'd like to speak to you outside, please."

Lauren's eyes grew wide in fear but she went along willingly. The Carlin men watched Ashley warily until Spencer gave them a subtle signal to leave.

Kyla appeared to feel incredibly guilty and before she left the room, she wrapped up Ashley in a swift hug. "I'm so sorry." Looking up at Spencer, the younger brunette bowed her head slightly, "Please don't kill her. She was probably drunk and didn't know what she was doing."

Ashley flinched at the explanation her sister was offering the hospitalized. "Ky, it's okay. I'll explain everything to Spencer. Go ahead and head home."

Kyla seemed torn between her wanting to get out of the room immediately and staying as to keep her sister from being completely defenseless. With another reassuring smile from Ashley, the younger Davies made her way out of the hospital as quickly as she could.

The room was now completely emptied of witnesses, leaving the silent women alone with each other.

Ashley moved swiftly over to the side of the bed, reaching for Spencer's hand. "Spencer, please. Listen to me. There's nothing going on."

"I know that! Do you really think I'm that insecure?" Spencer smiled and tilted her head slightly.

"We were just talking and it- wait a minute. You know?"

"Of course! I know Lauren and I know you and I would like to think that the two of you are just friends." Blue eyes narrowed and locked on its deep brown counterparts. "You are _just_ friends, right?"

"Yeah! Oh, definitely!"

Nodding, Spencer reached over to the magazine and tossed it onto Ashley's lap. "Okay, now start explaining."


	32. Sexual Tendencies

**Coachkimm: Thank you very much! I'm glad you liked it and hope that this one is just as good!**

**Kaila5707: Yup! They did all that quick thinking just to have Kyla hand deliver the magazine herself! Here's the update including Spencer's reaction! Hope you enjoy!**

**Chloedarko: I know! I don't think that anyone would ever willingly go anywhere alone with an angry Paula Carlin. I know that I sure as hell wouldn't. Hope you like the new chapter!**

**PhoenixWing78: Thank you! Here's another update!**

**SomethngIlike2do: I read your review and immediately sat down to write the entire chapter. I sent it to my beta at one in the morning and after a lot of work, here is your newest chapter! **

**S0nFan16: Well my dear, get to reading because you're going to love the first part of this update then. Or at least I hope you do. I tried! I swear I did!! The confession is just around the corner.**

**GoshNyikes: Yay! I am totally doing my thing and updating and you probably should keep being demanding so that I don't take long breaks in between chapters lol! You know what? I think that Lauren and Ashley might make a good couple but they make much better friends. Here's the new update! Hope you like it!**

**Me4son: Here's the newest update! Enjoy!**

**Angelperry7: I know! I love cliffhangers! Muahahaha! Well at least this time I didn't make you wait for too long! Hope you like the new chapter!**

**Ashnspence4eva: Haha, yeah…she was just so prepared to have to convince the whole world that the kiss didn't mean anything that she got caught off guard when Spencer agreed. Thank you! Hope you like the newest update!**

**Phenixbaby: Thank you!!!! I've totally done that before! People turn around and look at me like I'm an idiot but sometimes you just can't hold it in at all. I'm glad you liked the hair pulling thing, I had fun writing it! Here's the next chapter!**

**Areader96: Here's the next update for you!**

**Sydboo33: Yay! New reader! THANK YOU! I can never get used to people complimenting the story, it always feels so good so thank you once again. You totally made my day with that review!**

**BrownEyez44: They were thinking pretty quick on their feet! I don't think I'd be sharp enough to do anything close to what they did! I also don't think that I could be as patient as Spencer but that's why we all love her!**

**Gentry: I know! Spencer already overcame her insecurity with Lauren and Ashley's relationship so I didn't see any reason to have her flip out (again) and be mad at Ashley (again) when we could just have Spashley loving instead. I did not cheat! Okay I did, but you stated that you live to please (your girlfriend seems super chill btw) in your review so you reminded me of what should have been bottled up and locked in an underground vault at some super secret ninja monk school. Computers are somewhat evil…I like phones better. TEXTING! I think we need to send out a newsletter announcing that St. Lauren is too nice to be associated with any ghastly events and that Sex Goddess is just too hot to blamed for anything either! Spencer totally got ripped off in the whole Spashley thing! Ashley got six out of the eight letters in that word and all Spencer gets is a 'Sp.' You're right! She does need a name! Okay let's see, she's innocent, hot, sweet, hot, funny, hot, small-townish, hot…I got nothing but Hottie. Your turn! Oooh wait! What about Baby C?**

**ATG: Thank you! It was another cliffhanger but this time I got the next chapter out super fast! Hope you enjoy it! **

**Ashli: Haha, I'm glad you liked it! Here's the new update!**

**Huge thanks to my beta, RatedRCouture, for getting this done so fast and to all my readers and reviewers! You guys rock my socks off!**

**Spencer's P.O.V: **

"-And then she accused me of injecting heroine in my lips so that you guys would all be addicted to kissing me and it was ridiculous but I think that was her way of diffusing the situation-" Ashley rambled on, gesturing wildly. She lay next to Spencer on the small hospital bed, their hands entwined in the brunette's lap.

"Wait a minute? Heroine?" Spencer interrupted with her signature head tilt.

"Yeah! Can you believe Blondie?"

"I don't know, Ash. Lauren's been known to be a very credible source. I think I might need to make my decision based on firsthand testing."

Ashley crinkled her nose, "Testing? Spence, what are you talking ab-"

Her words were cut off by Spencer's lips and the brunette hesitated for a moment before turning her body towards the blonde.

Spencer dragged her fingers through the dark tresses, sighing into the mouth of her girlfriend. She felt a soft tongue brush cautiously against her bottom lip and granted it access immediately. Ashley's tongue explored her mouth with such care and expertise, Spencer felt that she was drowning in pleasure.

Without breaking the kiss, the brunette maneuvered her body so that she could straddle the younger girl without putting too much weight the blonde's recovering body.

Feeling Ashley's body press up against her own, Spencer moved her hands to wrap around the small waist hovering above her and pulled it down against herself.

Both girls indulged in the physical contact that they had desired for such a long time. Ashley pulled away first, gulping in large amounts of air as did the blonde.

The brunette pressed her nose against Spencer's neck and inhaled deeply. "Your smell is intoxicating, Spence. It literally drives me _insane._ In a good way, of course but still-" Ashley breathed in once more and sat up to gaze into the crystal blue eyes staring back up at her. "My god. You really are mine, right?"

Spencer smiled softly and nodded, leaning up to give the older girl a chaste kiss.

"I am the luckie-"

The blonde pressed a finger against Ashley's lips and shook her head. "Don't say that. **I** am the lucky one. After all this time, I found you again. I thought you were a dream. One moment you're here in front of me and the next you're gone."

Ashley tucked a lock of hair behind Spencer's ear, "I'm not going anywhere anymore, gorgeous. At least, not without you."

Spencer's eyes fluttered shut as the older girl pressed her lips against her forehead.

"So, are we like girlfriends now or what?"

Ashley smirked, "Yeah, Spence. We're like girlfriends now."

The shorter girl chuckled to herself as she jumped off the bed and settled into the chair making sure to keep Spencer's hand in her own.

At the blonde's immediate pout, she laughed. "I'm sorry, but can you imagine someone walking in on us like that? However, I can promise that we'll be doing that a lot more often, _girlfriend_."

Spencer's grin lit up her face and she pulled the brunette in for another quick kiss, "Last one, I promise."

After a few moments of comfortable silence, Ashley spoke again, her voice wavering uncertainly. "Spencer, you are okay with everything between Lauren and me, right?

"No, Ash. I just decided to make out with you before I killed you with paper cuts from the magazine."

The older girl smiled; her nose crinkling. "I always knew you were an ingenious homicidal maniac."

"Darn, I've been found out."

"Now what?"

"Now, I kill you." Spencer finished the statement by throwing the magazine at the brunette's head.

Neither of the two had noticed Lauren enter the room until the older blonde flung magazines at both Spencer and Ashley.

"You two suck! Why did I have to deal with Paula? No one even bothered to help at all!" The older blonde exclaimed.

Spencer laughed, "Hey, it's your own fault for thinking that I was going to get in the middle of something that involved angry Paula. I already have a hard enough time getting involved with stuff that has to do with happy Paula. You should have made a run for it. Actually, wait. No, she probably would have tackled you and put you under citizen's arrest, like that one mailman two years ago."

Both blondes shuddered at the memory causing Ashley to let out a giggle.

The brunette bounced in her seat anxiously, "So Blondie, how did it go? Did she threaten you? Did she try to strangle you? Give us the details!"

Lauren pulled up a chair to the other side of Spencer's bed and slumped in it. "She thought you gave me drugs so that you could rape me for exposure in the tabloids."

"And then she totally said that you were going to burn in hell for the rest of you- hey, wait a minute. I did what now?"

Spencer jumped into the conversation, "Did she really? That is so weird! I would have totally pegged Mom for accusing her of giving you AIDS!"

Lauren seemed to consider this statement before shaking her head. "No. See what I was thinking was that she was going to accuse her of wanting to elope with me in Vegas."

Ashley watched the exchange with an open mouth, "Hold on! Why am I in trouble?"

Lauren smiled cheekily, "Paula totally loves me more than you, Brownie."

"Plus, it was you who was kissing Lauren, not the other way around," Spencer added.

Ashley groaned dropping her head on the hospital bed, "This is so lame!"

Spencer chuckled and patted her girlfriend's head. "It's okay, honey. Just run away really fast if you see my mom near anything that could be used as a weapon."

Lauren smiled before suddenly remembering something. She frowned and flicked Spencer's ear. "Hey, doofus! When are you planning on telling your parents we are not a couple anymore! No wonder they took it hard! They all think that your 'girlfriend', aka me, is cheating on their daughter, aka you, with said daughter's celebrity roommate, aka Brownie."

Spencer shrugged sheepishly, "I wanted to wait so that I had you guys for moral support."

Lauren immediately stood up, "Oh no! I am not going anywhere near Paula ever again!"

"No, Lauren! Please, please, please, please, please!" Glancing over at Ashley, the blonde made a gesture for her to beg too.

Ashley immediately ran over to the other side of the bed and clutched at Lauren's leg. "Yeah, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please!"

Lauren tried shaking the brunette off her leg and turned to look at Spencer for help. That single decision turned out to be a grave mistake as Lauren was hit with the full power of Spencer's pout.

The older blonde groaned, "Oh you've got to be kidding me! Fine! I'll help out, but I'm only there for moral support. I'm not planning on doing any talking or even making eye contact with Paula. Agreed?"

Spencer opened her mouth to say something but her mom walked into the room. Glancing over at the oldest blonde, Spencer blurted, "Mom, Lauren has something she wants to tell you."

Lauren's head whipped back to look at Spencer, "Oh you little bi- I mean…Spencer. What are you talking about? I thought we had already agreed on what was going to happen."

Spencer shrugged at the enraged blonde.

Lauren ground her teeth together before unclenching her jaw and looking at Paula. She gave a fleeting look to Spencer before smirking deviously and standing up. She walked towards the exit and turned in the doorway, "Paula, Spencer and I broke up and Ashley is her new girlfriend. There! I've done more than my part and now I'm leaving the explaining to Doofus and Brownie. Ta-ta!"

Ashley looked up at Paula and flinched when she saw the woman's eyes smoldering in rage. She could have sworn that she had seen them flash red.

Spencer's eyes were as wide as plates and she watched her mom warily as the woman made her way closer to the bed.

"Spencer, dear. Is what Lauren just said true?" Paula's voice was sickeningly sweet and Ashley could feel her cavities throbbing in pain already.

The younger blonde, who seemed unsure of her voice at the moment, simply nodded her head.

"Does this, Ashley, make you happy?"

Another nod.

"Were you the one who broke up with Lauren?"

Spencer shook her head and let her eyes drop to her lap. Ashley fidgeted in her seat for a few more seconds before attempting to get up.

"Sit." Paula's voice chilled Ashley to the bone and the brunette immediately sat down again. "Did you cheat on Lauren?"

Spencer shook her head once before stopping mid-shake. She bit her lip and seemed confused before sighing and nodding her head.

There was a sharp intake of breath heard from Paula, who only hesitated for a moment before continuing with her inquisition. "Were you sleeping with this…_**girl**_?"

The younger blonde's eyes shot up to her mother's face, incredulous at the turn the questions had taken. "Answer the question, Spencer. Did you sleep with Ashley?"

Spencer shook her vehemently to which Paula's body visibly relaxed. "So you just kissed her, I assume?"

Spencer nodded her head before speaking for the first time, "Only once though. It's not something I was raised to do."

"I see. Ashley?"

The brunette's head shot up, "Yes, ma'am?"

The older blonde's lip twitched upward at the fear that was reflected in the younger woman's eyes. She quickly recomposed herself and stared hard at the brunette. "Do you plan on kissing Lauren, or any other person other than my daughter for that matter, while you are dating Spencer?"

"No, ma'am."

"And exactly what are your intentions with my daughter?"

"Well, ma'am, I plan on treating Spencer exactly the way she deserves to be treated. She needs to be cherished, respected, protected, nurtured, and so on. I don't plan on forcing her into anything and I will be here for her every step of the way. I already know about her sickness and that doesn't bother me ma'am. Honest! I think it just makes her that stronger to have made it through so much and still be fighting. Your daughter is an amazing person and she makes me want to be a much better person. She makes me the happiest I've ever been and I'd like to think that I make her just a little bit happy too." Ashley finished her explanation slightly breathless.

Both of the young women watched as Paula seemed to let the answer sink in. The older blonde nodded once before tilting her head just like Spencer and clicking her tongue, "What about your sexual tendencies? What if you find that Spencer isn't quite up to your…standards?"

Spencer bolted upright, "Mom!"

Ashley hesitated only for a second, "Ma'am, if that is the case, I will gladly teach your daughter anything she wants to learn."

Spencer gawked, "Ashley!"

Paula glanced at both Ashley and Spencer before allowing a smile to break out on her face.

"Well then, my dears, I do believe that I approve."


	33. Missions and Code Names

**Ashnspence4eva: Thank you! I really enjoyed writing that chapter! I hope you like this chapter too!**

**Mermaid340: Thank you! Here's the new update! Hope you like it!**

**Goshnyikes: Haha, you might want to get that checked out lol! You'll hear about Kyle a little bit in this chapter and then more about him next chapter. You know what? This fic is actually finishing in about two more chapters. It's had a good run but I think it's time to wrap this one up. Hope you like the new chapter!!**

**Me4son: Here's the next part! Thank you for the nice reviews! Enjoy!!**

**ATG: This one wasn't as fast but I swear I have a reason, I totally wrecked my new car. It was a tiny little sports car and some stupid asshole hit me head on. It was so lame. So I was hurting but I still managed to get this one out for you guys…plus it's long so hopefully that redeems me a little bit? Hope you like it!**

**Coachkimm: Oh man, I do the same thing with my iPhone which makes me look retarded but that's okay, those people just don't know what they're missing out on. Here's the newest update, enjoy!**

**Areader96: Thank you! Here's the next chapter!**

**SomthgIlike2do: Hun, I think everyone would want to be in Spencer's place right about then. Or Ashley's…I'm not picky. Spencer's hot. Guess what??? Crazy is here! It's good (I hope) and long but no teaching…yet. **

**SONrox: Thank you! I'm glad you like it! Hope this next chapter is good too!**

**BrownEyez44: The long awaited chapter is here! The bitch arrives and all hell will break loose. Trust me, I should know…I wrote the darn thing. Hope you enjoy the chapter!!**

**DarceLynn: I know right? But I always took Ashley to be one of those straightforward people, even about those touch subjects lol! That's okay, how did your track meet go? Enjoy the update!!**

**ElloEllo9: I'm glad you liked it! Hope you like this update as well!!**

**Gentry: Isn't Spashley loving amazing? It makes me all tingly inside. What piece of information? I know not of this piece of information that you speak of. You've mentioned your girlfriend several times in a very flattering manner leading me to believe that she is a very chill person. Oh man, 2 and ½ months without texting, I'd die. Don't be lazy! Go do your homework…granted I'm writing this at six in the morning with a 4 page paper due at 12 and a speech due at 5. I have had no sleep at all! Actually it hasn't hit me yet because I've been hyped up on coffee since eleven last night so I'm still good. Dude, let's make the newsletter!!! It would be totally awesome and we could be like geniuses! Spenley? It is better…we should add that to the newsletter so that it can catch on. Okay, so the nickname thing…well you'll read it in the chapter! Enjoy!!**

**Kaila5707: Lol, I think the three of them are very natural around each other and I think a chemistry sort of exudes from them that I can't help but right. Yeah, Paula was pretty cool in the third season and I figured that I could make her uptight without being a total bitch like the writers did earlier in the show. Hope you enjoy this update!**

**SonFan16: My dear, if you will recall our conversation from several chapters ago, a certain nickname should ring a bell. I hope you enjoy, this one's for you!**

**A/N: Sorry for the delay. I got into an accident where I got hit head on by a lifted pick up and I actually ended up with half of my car being under the truck. Surprisingly, I walked outta that with just a sore neck…don't ask me how it happened, I think it's a miracle. Huge thanks to all my readers, reviewers, and my beta, RatedRCouture! Hope you like the chapter!!!**

**Ashley's P.O.V:**

The brunette smiled as long nimble fingers played with her hair. A buzzing in her pocket caught her attention and she pulled her phone out to check the little device. It alerted her to the notice that she had been waiting for.

_Katelyn:_

_Hey hun, just letting you know_

_that I'm planning on coming by for_

_you-know-what in about an hour._

_I'll see you there, muah!_

Ashley flitted off a quick reply before sitting up and glancing at Spencer, "That was Katelyn. She said she should be here in about an hour. Are you sure you're okay with this Spence? The more I think about it, the more uncomfortable I'm feeling about this whole thing. I could always call it off and-"

Spencer covered her girlfriend's lips with her own, effectively cutting off the brunette's sentence. Pulling away slightly, the blonde sported a gentle smile, "This isn't just for me, Ash. This is about you. I want to do this for you because I need to. I need to know that you're safe and that those creeps are put away for good. You've been through too much at their hands and now that I have a chance to make some of this better, you better believe that I will."

The whispered confession touched Ashley's heart and she placed a chaste kiss on Spencer's lips. When she pulled back, she quirked up an eyebrow and smirked, "I bet you say that to all the girls whose hearts you've stolen, don't you?"

Spencer dragged her hands through the brunette's curls and closed the distance between their lips once again, "Only the ones who stole my heart first…"

**Spencer's P.O.V:**

In a matter of twenty minutes, the entire hospital had been cleared of all Carlin members with the exception of the hospitalized blonde. Lauren repeatedly entered and exited the room placing a small device in this corner or attaching a small wire to the underside of Spencer's bed. She barely glanced towards the exasperated blonde, talking into her phone to someone or other.

Since there was no possibility of ever getting her attention, Spencer grabbed the magazine with the now infamous picture on it and flipped to the article.

_Ashley Davies, daughter of late rock star, Raife Davies, was photographed with her most recent conquest outside her new apartment. The blonde was identified as the gorgeous Dr. Lauren Jacobs, who is known to have become a practicing doctor by the age of twenty-four. The two appear to have arrived at the residence together and after engaging in some playful foreplay, Davies pushed Jacobs up against the door and ensued in a charged kiss shown on the front cover and the following pictures-_

"Spencer!" Lauren's voice broke through to the blonde causing her head to snap forward. Lauren was holding out a phone and scowling, "Talk to your girlfriend and please explain to her that this little adventure does not need any code names."

Smirking to herself, Spencer holds the phone against her ear and tosses the magazine to the side having found something else to hold her interest.

"Hey gorgeous."

"…Okay, I really hope this is Spencer because Lauren, I like you and everything but not like that."

A laugh escapes from Spencer's lips, "Yeah, it's me. So what are you doing that's got Lauren so upset?"

"Nothing," Ashley drags out the words, her voice dripping with a childlike innocence.

"Uh-huh. Now why is it that I don't believe you?"

"I have no idea."

"You want to run that by me again?"

Spencer hears an exasperated sigh over the line, "Okay fine! I gave everyone code names for our mission and Lauren is being a big baby-"

"Wait, what mission?"

"The mission with Katie and you and me and-"

"I would hardly call that a mission, Ash."

Spencer could almost hear the deflation in her girlfriend's attitude and rolled her eyes, "Alright babe, lemme hear what you got."

"Okay! Well, I've decided that I'm Sex Goddess and that you're Blonde Temptress."

"Temptress?! Ashley, I-"

"Please, come on Spencer! The only other thing I have for you is Baby C, and that's totally unoriginal!"

"Ashley, there is no way I'm going to- wait a minute. What's Lauren's?"

The brunette paused, "Saint Lauren."

A giggle pushed past Spencer's lips before she erupted in laughter. She looked up at Lauren and started laughing even harder, "You're Saint Lauren!"

Ashley's muffled voice was heard through the phone, "I don't get what is so wrong with that!"

Lauren snatched the phone out of Spencer's hand, grumbling to herself, "Brownie, you've got about two seconds to change my name! One….two-"

"Sorry, not going to happen!" With that, Ashley hung up the phone leaving Blonde Temptress/Baby C and Saint Lauren alone.

Spencer took one look at her best friend and began laughing all over again. Lauren glared at the younger girl before storming out of the room.

Now that she was alone, the blonde spared a glance at the clock. Feeling a chill snake its way up her spine when she noticed that the redheaded woman would soon be arriving, Spencer wrung her hands together hoping to rid herself of the apprehension that was beginning to sit in.

Desperate to occupy her mind elsewhere, the blonde searched the room but to her dismay, was unable to find anything that could hold her interest.

Suddenly the door flew open and Katelyn strode in the room, her expression one of the smuggest Spencer had ever seen.

There was a glint in her eyes that caused all the hairs on the blonde's neck stand at attention and she unconsciously began to fidget. "What are you doing here?"

A harsh laugh filled the room and Spencer flinched at the steeliness dripping from each word, "Why am I here? I am here because **your** girlfriend asked me to come here and put you in your place and that is exactly what I intend to do."

"My girlfriend? Why the hell would Lauren be talking with a slut like you? Great, now I'm going to have to get her tested for every single STI known to man. On that note, could you take a few steps back? I've never had to worry about getting tested and I would really hate to have to start now."

"Listen, you little bitch, Ashley sent me here to make sure you learn a lesson that i fully plan on teaching you myself." Katelyn reached the bed in one fluid motion, her eyes blazing with anger.

Spencer braced herself for the eruption that was sure to follow her words, "Now why would I listen to you? What have you done that could possibly make me listen to **you**?"

A sharp slap resounded in the room and Spencer's head flew back from the force behind the hit. She opened and closed her jaw, surprised that it was still attached to her face at all. Her head snapped back as Katelyn took a fistful of her hair and forced Spencer's face towards hers.

"You know very well what I'm capable of, you little worthless piece of shit. I fucked with Ashley and I fucked with you but trust me when I say that if you don't wise up, I _will_ make your life a living hell."

The blonde bravely stuck her chin out in defiance and quirked an eyebrow in disgust, "What exactly _**did**_ you do to Ashley, Katelyn? Because if you really did mess her up, why is she walking around here like she didn't get almost get raped? If you ask me, I'm beginning to think that you're just taking credit for something you really had nothing to do with."

"Nothing to do with? Are you fucking with me, bitch? I'm the one who messed with her car. I'm the one who found Kyle. I'm the one who booked the damn room. I set the entire thing up so don't you dare say I'm taking credit for something I didn't do." The redheaded woman flung Spencer's head back and smiled to herself, satisfied with the way this meeting was turning out to be.

The blonde gingerly touched the afflicted part of her head before narrowing her eyes and going on the offensive once more, "Kyle? Where the hell is that punk of yours anyway?"

Katelyn waved a hand in the air dismissively, "That idiot is at my place."

"Damn straight, he's an idiot. He decided to work for a psycho bitch like you. How much did you have to pay him to do what he had to do?"

The redhead's eyes narrowed dangerously and her words were very nearly growled out of her mouth, "I don't think that's any of your fucking business."

Spencer scoffed, "Did you ever think that you might eventually get caught? I mean, you've made this entire intricate plan to exploit your ex-girlfriend just so that the two of you could get together again. Have you ever thought about what she wanted?"

Katelyn smirked at the blonde, "She wasn't complaining last night on our date. Trust me, I know what she wants and it's not some small town little girl from Ohio."

"Actually it is."

The voice caused Katelyn's eyes to snap towards the door and the furious brunette standing there.

Ashley moved towards Spencer's bed with the redhead's eyes trained on her. Reaching out, Spencer grasped the brunette's hand and laced it with her own. Her eyes drifted away from her enraged girlfriend to the confused panicking woman in front of her.

The brunette took in a deep breath, clenching her eyes shut. When she spoke, the words came out cold and sharp, "You'd be surprised at who I want, Katie, especially since it isn't you."

Swallowing hard, Katelyn shook her head, "Ash? What are you talking about? What is all this?"

Ashley looked down at the joined hands that sat between Spencer and her and smiled. "It's over, Kate. It's all over."

Realization dawned on the redheaded woman and in a state of frenzied panic she bolted towards the door only to find two officers waiting for her.

The uniformed men approached the woman cautiously who, in a last ditch effort, tried to squeeze between the police officers.

The taller of the officers, Chase, gripped Katelyn tightly by the arms and pulled her back. The other officer wasted no time at all in placing the frightened woman in handcuffs.

Chase walked over to the brunette and Spencer, who were sharing a very intimate embrace. Feeling uncomfortable about imposing, Chase cleared his throat but kept his gaze trained on the floor so that he wasn't intruding on their privacy. "Excuse me, Ash, Spencer." When he was sure that he had the two women's attention, he continued, "I'd just like to thank you for helping us catch this woman. Both of you are very brave and without either of you, I doubt that we would have ever even known about this incident."

Ashley smiled and Spencer nodded warmly at the grinning officer. The brunette frowned, "What do you think will happen next?"

Chase paused for a moment, "She'll get a court date and that's when her punishment will be decided. With everything that we got today with your help, I think we'll be able to put her away for quite some time and when she does get released, the two of you are guaranteed a restraining order. I'll make sure of it. If that's all, I'm going to go ahead and take her to the precinct."

Chase nodded towards the blonde and embraced Ashley protectively before taking a hold of Katelyn, allowing the other officer to leave and pull the police cruiser closer to the front of the hospital. Chase maneuvered the redhead towards the door and prepared to leave before Ashley suddenly stopped them.

Striding purposefully towards the redhead, Ashley's face took on a look of determination as she neared her target. When she was close enough, the brunette pulled her arm back and slammed it into the side of Katelyn's face with a sickeningly satisfying crunch. The redhead staggered backwards and would have fallen over had it not been for Chase.

"That was for Spencer, bitch!"

Grinning at Chase, Ashley made her way back to her girlfriend, who was desperately trying not to laugh. Shaking his head at the brunette's antics, the officer steadied the woman and turned towards the door once more. Before he could even take a step, the door swung open and Lauren stepped into the room.

"Spence, are you-"

The green eyes landed on the redheaded woman in handcuff and blazed in anger. Without a second's notice, Lauren's fist connected with Katelyn's abdomen causing the woman to double over in pain and stumble to the floor.

"That's for Spence, you stupid bitch!"

Chase groaned out loud, "You guys can't keep hitting her! That's assault! I don't want to have to take you two in along with her so seriously, quit it." He bent down and hauled the dazed woman to her feet. "Are you guys good now?"

Ashley nodded while Lauren bit her lip. Before anyone could stop her, Lauren's hand reached out and slapped Katelyn sharply across her face.

Chase looked at the older blonde in disbelief and quickly exited with the abused redhead, grumbling something about having to always cover up after Ashley.

Ashley smirked at the older blonde who stood in the corner innocently. Noticing the gaze, Lauren batted her eyelashes, "What?"

Ashley let a chuckle escape, "Nothing. I was just thinking that you were right about the whole Saint Lauren thing. You're more of Katelyn's Crazy Killa!"

"I told you that all along but- Katelyn's Crazy- Ashley!!"


	34. You Did What in My Office?

**Coachkimm: Sure! I love my iPhone! The apps are so awesome! Lol I'll keep that in mind! I'm glad you liked the confrontation and enjoy the new update!**

**BrownEyez44: Thanks! Yeah, they mention her again in this chapter but she's done messing with their lives. About Spencer, well…if I say anything, it will totally ruin it for you so I will just keep my mouth shut. Hope you enjoy!**

**GoshNyikes: I think everyone is glad she's locked up and no, there's not going to be a twist this time. This is actually the last chapter of the ff. I'm working on an epilogue which should be up soon and then that's it! Thank you! The names are actually from S0nFan16 and Gentry lol. I loved them so much that I had to use them! Haha, I'm doing fine! I actually get to go pick up my car in a little bit, and I'm anxious to see what it looks like after all the repairs. Enjoy the chapter!**

**Kaila5707: Thank you! I'm doing much better now that I've gotten some rest! Thank you, the codenames were my favorite part too! The credit for Katelyn's Crazy Killa goes to S0nFan16. She's the mastermind behind that one lol. Hope you like the new update!**

**EagleSenior: Thanks! Here's the newest chapter!**

**S0nFan16: Well, I'm glad! I told you I would put you in there and I totally did! Lol I'm glad you enjoy it. Quite a few people liked your nickname!! Isn't that awesome! Here's the new update…enjoy!!**

**Areader87: Thanks! Here you go!!**

**Me4Son: Yeah, I think everyone's pretty happy about Katelyn having to leave lol. Here's the new update!**

**DarceLynn: Thank you, and I'm glad the meet went well for you. I'm doing okay. Better now that I've actually gotten some rest. I needed to put the newest chapter up because I had held off on so long so I decided to suck it up and finish the chapter. Haha, I like that whole Aiden thing. I'm glad you don't think I'm a meathead lol. I know what you mean, I wanted to have this huge fight break out but with the police there, they would have gotten in trouble for assault. That's what chase was saying back there. They can't hit beat her up regardless of what she did and blah blah blah. I needed the cops to be there to take her away but as a result of that…no beat down. Maybe I'll put in a dream sequence…lol enjoy the new update!**

**ATG: Thank you! I'm really glad to hear that you enjoyed it! Hope you like the new one just as much.**

**Gentry: It worked? Yay, I wasn't too sure about using Blonde Temptress but it just seemed to fit what Spencer was. Thanks! Oy veh, if my brain turned off by 1 am I would be so screwed, it's not even funny. I depend on my ability to do everything at three in the morning lol. I ended up finishing my paper and acing it (I actually got a hundred percent) and my speech too which kind of sucked cuz I got nervous but I got through it. Spenshley!!! Hahaha that sounds funny. Anyway, here's the next chapter, enjoy!!**

**A/N: Thanks to all my readers for sticking it out this far with me and a huge thanks to RatedRCouture for beta-ing this for me instead of sleeping. You guys, this is the ****FINAL** **chapter of Maybe Someday. There will be an epilogue up soon but that'll be it for this fic. Hope you guys enjoyed it as much as I did! On with the chapter!**

Spencer groaned at the feel of the butterfly kisses being placed all along her neck as she pressed herself closer against her girlfriend's body. White teeth grazed the warm skin, immediately followed by a velvety smooth tongue which soothed the afflicted area.

A moan pushed past the blonde's lips and she blushed at the sound.

"Sorry," she breathed out, her mind willing her body not to give out underneath her. Hot puffs of air washed over Spencer's cheek as a husky voice rasped into her ear.

"Don't be sorry. You have no idea how hot that makes me."

Blushing even more furiously, Spencer turned around to face her girlfriend and pressed her lips against the brunette's. Soon, expert fingers disappeared under her shirt and Spencer shuddered at the feeling of Ashley's hands running over her bare skin.

Each movement, no matter how small, caused a contraction of her muscles and a delicious electric shock surging through her body. When short nails scratched lightly over her ribs, Spencer could no longer contain herself and threw her head back with a gasp. Ashley's hands ventured towards the blonde's lower back and splayed themselves, pushing Spencer further against the brunette.

The blonde pulled back, much to Ashley's dismay, and began pulling at the brunette's shirt. Spencer fumbled with the buttons, quickly becoming very frustrated with the fabric separating her from Ashley's skin. Finally prying the garment open, the blonde stopped and gazed at the woman in front of her.

Small beads of sweat glistened on the skin perfectly bronzed skin. Ashley groaned almost painfully when Spencer ran her tongue across the fresh span of skin, capturing the taste of Ashley in her mouth.

Straightening herself, Spencer found herself gazing into dark brown eyes. There was lust and love raging behind the half lidded orbs and the blonde found herself drowning hopelessly. She felt an irrepressible urge to feel Ashley's skin against her own and she tugged on her own shirt, pulling it off quickly.

Ashley's eyes widened noticeably as she took in the creamy skin of her girlfriend. The two women reached for each other at the same moment, their lips colliding in a moment of unbridled passion. Spencer sighed inside her girlfriend's mouth, happy to finally relieve some of the building sexual tension inside her.

The blonde reached for Ashley's jeans, grinning mischievously against the brunette's lips. The button snapped open and Spencer dipped her fingers underneath the waistband of-

"Oh god! Ew! You guys, this is my **office**!" Lauren screeched, having walked in on the couple. "I totally support you two, but I work here!! Oh for god's sake, put some clothes on!"

Ashley turned openmouthed at her cowering girlfriend, "What the hell? Spencer, what happened to 'She said it was perfectly okay' and 'Lauren practically pushed me in here herself,' huh?"

Spencer peeked from behind Lauren's office chair and grinned sheepishly, "I might have exaggerated just a little bit." She held up her thumb and forefinger a small distance from each other for extra emphasis.

Ashley scoffed, "You think? Uh, sorry Blondie, I swear I didn't know, Spence pulled me in here and I didn't know what was going on but then she started kissing my neck and touching my-"

Lauren held up a hand, cutting off the brunette effectively, "Stop, I broke up with Spence so that you two could be together but I'd really rather not know what you're doing with my ex-girlfriend. It wasn't too long ago that I was doing exactly the same thing." Glancing at the embarrassed look on Ashley's face, Lauren rolled her eyes and smirked, "Oh, stop brooding, Brownie! Get your clothes on and get on out of here. Another thing, don't ever, and I really do mean **ever** let me catch you in here again, is that clear?"

Ashley nodded vehemently as she buttoned up her top swiftly and headed straight to the door. Both girls had barely stepped outside, when the older blonde called for them to come back for a minute.

Spencer immediately stood behind Ashley, already realizing what Lauren was going to ask. The older blonde was staring at a chart on her monitor, her eyebrows scrunched together in confusion, "Would either of you care to explain why I still have vitals for a Spencer Carlin when, clearly, she is not in her room?"

Ashley's eyebrows quirked up in surprise and she turned to look at Spencer who was trying very hard to appear innocent. When the blonde noticed her act wasn't working, she sighed and shrugged, "I got Kyla to lie in the bed for a while."

"I knew I recognized that outfit from somewhere!" Ashley exclaimed.

"Well, I couldn't go gallivanting around the hospital in a gown and besides, Kyla needed it more than me to pull off the whole act."

Lauren's eyes widened and she groaned, "Spencer!"

"What? I gave her a clean one! She was feeling guilty so she was more than happy to pretend to be me."

"But Spence, we need to know how you're doing so we need **your** vitals, not Kyla's."

Ashley looked at her girlfriend, slightly disappointed in her, "Yeah, Spence. This was too risky to try at this point and there's no harm in waiting until you're all better."

"But I fe-"

Lauren cut off Spencer, "I think it's time we got your horny little sick butt in **your** bed before one of the nurses decided to make her rounds."

The three girls made their way back towards Spencer's room and Kyla leaped out of the bed at the sight of her sister and the blonde doctor in front of her. She stuttered out a quick apology before leaving with Spencer.

Within a few minutes, Spencer trotted back into the room clad in a hospital gown and hopped into her bed. Ashley smirked at her girlfriend's antics and made her way over to the seat nearby the bed.

Lauren made sure everything was attached to Spencer in the correct way before leaving the room. Right as she stepped outside of the door, she ran into the younger Davies who seemed prepared to run after seeing who she had bumped into.

Before Kyla could move a muscle, the blonde reached out and set a hand on the young woman's arm, "Hey, hold up a second. I want to talk to you for a minute."

Kyla turned around to face the doctor, horrified at the prospect of talking to the older woman but nodded hesitantly nonetheless.

Laughing, Lauren gestured towards the door of her office and the two walked silently inside the small room. The blonde leaned against the wall and sent a genuine smile at the nervous girl who seemed to relax a little bit at the gesture.

"Listen, Kyla, I gotta know. What did I do that's making you run away with your tail between your legs every time you see me?"

Kyla seemed startled at the question, "I- uh…the magazine and Spencer's family and everything else. I'm just sorry that I made everything blow up."

Lauren quirked her eyebrows before letting out a small chuckle, "Honey, that's not your fault. Well, it is but it's not anything to worry about. There was no harm done and everything worked out with Ashley and Spencer. You also helped Spencer break it to her mom about us breaking up."

Kyla chewed on her bottom lip, her gaze fixated on the floor. Lauren walked over and gently lifted her chin until they were eye to eye.

"Ky, you got to stop beating yourself up about this, okay?"

The brunette seemed momentarily stunned by the use of the nickname before she broke out into a huge smile and nodded.

"Hey, Lauren, I- I'm probably going to do something stupid now."

Lauren chuckled softly and winked at the younger girl, "Thanks for the warning. Alright, what are you going to-"

Lauren's words were silenced with a pair of soft lips pressing against her own.

"-do this time?"

Kyla smirked at the doctor's reaction and slipped her card in Lauren's coat pocket. Beginning to walk away, the younger Davies turned to whisper huskily in the blonde's ear, "Let's just say that Ashley's not the only Davies who is into women."

With those words, the brunette was gone, leaving Lauren alone to marvel at the electricity infused into her lips.

---------

Spencer smiled tiredly at the brunette who was grumbling under her breath while flipping through the channels.

"Stupid hospital….no good channels…missing my _L Word_…kick someone's ass."

Shaking her head, the blonde leaned over and took the remote out of Ashley's hands, entwining their hands together instead.

Ashley turned and gave Spencer a nose crinkled smile to which Spencer grinned widely.

"Today was crazy, wasn't it?"

The brunette nodded, "I'm just glad we managed to put the both of them in jail."

Spencer scrunched her eyebrows together perplexed, "Both of them? How did you pull that off?"

"Before everything started, we were just going to set a microphone somewhere in the room so we could get some evidence against Katelyn. Then Lauren was talking about how we would need a much more concrete piece of evidence to get her convicted of the crime and that's when I came up of the idea of calling Chase."

"Your cop friend?"

"Yeah, him. I talked to him and we managed to get some cameras and microphones set up in various parts in the room. That's what Lauren was doing when I told her about the code names, remember?"

"How could I forget about Katelyn's Crazy Killa, oh holy Sex Goddess?"

Rolling her eyes and ignoring the jab from her girlfriend, Ashley continued, "So anyway, Chase brought a couple of the other guys here and they set up a base in the next room with all their equipment and basically waited for the whole thing to get recorded. With the officers here when it all happened, there's almost no chance of her getting out of this one. Kyle getting arrested was all thanks to you. When you asked Katie where he was and she mentioned her apartment, Chase had two cruisers head over there immediately. He had no clue that anyone was even coming and the whole thing went smoothly. As far as I know, Chase said that there's no one who has come to pay their bail and that they're going to have their court hearing soon enough. He also pointed out  
that the case is pretty much an open and shut case, so we're going to be excused from the hearing unless of course we want to go."

"I think you should go."

"Why?"

"I want you to look them in the eyes when they hear that they've been convicted. I want you to show them how much stronger you are because of them. I want Katelyn to see what she missed out on one last time before she's gone for good. I want Kyle to see that he's powerless when it comes to hurting you. I want you to be there and show them that they'll never be able to break you."

Ashley chuckled softly before pushing her girlfriend gently, "You overprotective softy."

"But I'm your overprotective softy."

"Exactly, and that's not going to change anytime soon either."

Smiling goofily, the two girls leaned in for a soft kiss, blissfully unaware of anyone else at the moment.

Life was finally good.

Lauren burst into the room, holding a sheet of paper and grinning madly, "Spencer! I think I just found a cure!"

Scratch that, life wasn't good.

It was great.


	35. Always and Forever

**SomethgIlike2do: Here's the last update. Sorry it took so long, I rewrote it three different times. Lol hope you like it!**

**S0nFan16: You are on fire and I hope you like this last chapter. Thank you so much! It was great having you along for the ride.**

**SONrox: I did too! Hope you enjoy this update!**

**Thinkingofblue: Thank you! I was worried that people wouldn't like them two being together. Hope you like this chapter too!**

**Areader97: I'm glad you liked them too! Hope you like the new update!**

**Coachkimm: I actually won't be doing a sequel. Or at least as of now, I don't plan on it. I really feel like their story has been told, but I hope you like the epilogue!!**

**BrownEyez44: Thank you! Here's the epilogue for all you. No, I don't think there will be a sequel, sorry!**

**Taymm15: Thank you! Hope you like the last update!**

**GoshNyikes: I am actually working on another story called "I Can't Think Straight" and I think that the first 3- 4 chapters are already up, you should check that out. Thank you so much! I really appreciate hearing that from you and don't worry, I don't plan on stopping anytime soon. You were awesome to have along for this story! Well, I guess I had one last twist in me, haha, hope you like the epilogue!**

**DarceLynn: Thank you!! Enjoy the epilogue!**

**Gentry: Ahhh, I'm totally gonna miss our little back and forth-s on sex goddess and saint lauren! This is the end, but don't be sad because I have a little story up my sleeve which I think might really get somewhere. I enjoy sleep but I can do without a lot of it. Thanks for keeping me company for throughout this story, hope you like this last update!!**

**Iheartspashley: Don't worry about it!!! I love hearing from my readers and I'm glad you liked it! No sequel, but I do hope you enjoy the epilogue!**

**Kaila5707: Haha, I really hope you like this **

**Ashli: Yup and here it is! I'll think about it, but I doubt that it will happen, sorry! Hope you like the newest chapter!**

**01shane01: Well thank you! I'm glad you liked it and I hope you like the epilogue just as much!**

**Kaila5707: I hope you like this epilogue, I would like to think there are a few cute and funny moments in here as well. It is the end, and although there aren't any sequels planned, there is another story that I'm working on. It's already up on my account, if you are interested in checking that out! Here's the update!**

**Anonymoustwilightgirly: It's the last chapter and so I decided to type up your whole name other than showing off my laziness by shortening it! There is no sequel in the works, but I do hope you enjoy the epilogue.**

**This is it, with this last update Maybe Someday is now complete. I'm putting all my focus on I can't Think Straight, which is already up for those who would like to read my latest story. It was a crazy ride and I'm glad you guys enjoyed this story as much as I did. Huge thanks to everyone, whether you were a reviewer, a reader, or just checking the story out. I appreciated every hit, every review, and every alert my story got. Very big thank you to my beta, RatedRCouture, who helped me a lot along the way. This story wouldn't be as good without her catching all my mistakes! On with the epilogue!!**

**Epilogue- Three Months Later:**

Spencer tapped the desk impatiently as she waited in Lauren's office. Groaning, she stood up and walked to the other side of the desk, settling into the plush seat. Searching through the drawers, the blonde grinned successfully and pulled out a chocolate candy bar. She glanced around sneakily before opening her mouth to take a bite of the sweet delight.

"Drop that candy bar, Spencer. That is not yours and don't you dare start stealing my candy like you used to!"

The blonde froze, Lauren's voice startling her. She lowered the chocolate and guiltily held it out for the other woman to take.

Ignoring the outreached hand, the older blonde stared at Spencer, "Keep it, you're going to need it for when you hear what I have to say. How many times do I have to tell you? Get out of my seat, Spence."

Sulking, the younger woman stood and shuffled to the opposite side of the desk and sat down when she noticed the folder in her ex-girlfriend's hand. Eyes widened, Spencer shot up out of the seat, "Is that the results for my test? What does it say?"

Lauren's eyes flicked towards the manila colored folder in her hand, her lips tightening, "Well, Spence. It's hard to say this."

The younger blonde's face visibly collapsed. Upon seeing this, Lauren let out a large sigh and leaned back into her chair before continuing, "I have no clue how you're going to explain to Ashley that you're finally in remission!"

Blue eyes shot up and locked onto its green colored counterparts and soon the small room was filled with thrilled squeals. After the excitation had calmed down, Lauren went on to explain the results, "The medication that we used coupled with the chemotherapy slowed your growth to a complete stop. I've consulted two different oncologists about your case and they both agree that with another round of chemotherapy, we can reduce the malignant growths to an operable size."

Spencer's eyes began to tear up and she swallowed audibly, "Are you trying to say that…" The blonde trailed off unable to complete the thought, not wanting to raise her hopes just to get dashed.

Lauren nodded slightly, blinking back her own tears. The two fell into an easy silence, glad that the long struggle with the disease seemed to be coming to a close. Suddenly, Lauren's phone went off filling the room with the sounds of the Pussycat Dolls.

_I'm telling you loosen up my buttons baby (Uh huh) But you keep fronting (Uh) Saying what you going do to me (Uh huh)_

Spencer smirked looking at the flustered blonde sitting across from her, "Lemme guess. It's Kyla, right?"

At that very moment, Spencer's own phone began blinking and its own music filled the room, much to her dismay.

_S is for the simple-ty. E is for the ecstasy. X is just to mark the spot, Because that's the one you really want. Sex is always the answer; it's never a question, 'Coz the answer's yes, oh the answers yes!_

"Damn it! I thought I put that thing on vibrate!"

Lauren quirked an eyebrow before retorting, "Lemme guess. It's Ashley, right?"

Sticking out her tongue, Spencer pushed talk on her phone to greet her girlfriend as Lauren did the same.

"Hey, Ash. Oh, nice timing by the way."

The confusion was obviously laced into the words of the brunette, "Uh…thank you? Anyway, how were the results of your test? You were supposed to get them today, right? Is Blondie slacking because I'm about to give her a piece of my-"

"Ashley, I'm in remission!"

"-Stop sucking face with my sister and get to work so- wait a minute. What did you just say?"

"I'm in remission, Ash! I'm okay!"

The scream that erupted from the small screen caused Spencer to pull the phone a safe distance away from her ear as well as resulting in an amused Lauren glancing over at the younger blonde.

Ashley immediately demanded that Lauren take the day off and bring Spencer over to celebrate. With some _interesting_ coaxing from Kyla, the older blonde agreed and rushed over to meet the Davies sisters.

In the car, Lauren bounced in her seat happily to a Celine Dion CD. Spencer, on the other hand, was very close to ripping her ears out. Finally having enough, the younger woman reached over and turned on the radio.

Instantaneously, Lauren turned and glared at her passenger, "I was listening to that!"

Waving a hand dismissively, Spencer began to fiddle with the radio, "Listen to Kyla's love mix when I'm not in the car. You two are seriously too 'cutesy' for words. Even my dentist said that I've had a spike in cavities in the past three months."

"You're just jealous. We can listen to radio but I get to pick the station," Lauren swatted Spencer's hand away and hit a button. Maroon 5's _Wake-up Call_ came crooning out of the speakers and the younger blonde scrunched up her nose in distaste.

"I don't like this song," With the short explanation, Spencer hit a different button resulting in Blue October's _Congratulations_ to fill the car, "Much better."

Lauren shook her head and reached for the control, changing the station back to Maroon 5, "That's depressing. I like this song more and since I'm driving, what I say goes."

Flipping the song back to Blue October, Spencer vehemently disagreed, "You wish! Keep your eyes on the road and I'll take care of the entertainment."

The older blonde reached for the radio only to have her hand smacked away. Glancing over at Spencer, Lauren jabbed a finger at the desired button, only to have Spencer hit another button instantaneously.

"Ladies and gentlemen, we have it here first! This is going to be a surefire hit! Here's Ashley Davies with _Something More_! Don't forget, you heard it first at KHLA 98.3!"

The two women glanced at each other, erupting simultaneously in a loud, very excited scream. Lauren reached for the volume, cranking it up to its maximum capacity and bouncing her head to the beat.

_I didn't know what was in store,  
When I walked right through the door.  
Then I saw you over there, your blue eyes locked in a stare.  
I didn't know quite what to say; sometimes words get in the way._

_And I remember the night you said,  
"Let's go for a ride" I didn't want the night to end.  
Would we be more than friends?  
Yet little did I know before,  
we would be something more._

_In black and white I read the screen, all your lines and in-between.  
Then your message on the phone, I save to hear when I'm all alone.  
And now I know just what to say, this doesn't happen every day._

_And I remember the night you said,  
"Let's go for a ride" I didn't want the night to end.  
Would we be more than friends?  
Yet little did I know before,  
we would be something more._

As the notes faded away, Lauren spared a look at her love-struck passenger and smirked, "I don't know what's worse: the fact that the song is so obviously about you or the fact that you totally know it is."

Spencer rolled her eyes at the woman's playful teasing and grinned anxiously when she saw Ashley's car in the parking lot Lauren had just pulled into.

* * *

Ashley fixed the bouquet of white roses in her hands while Kyla fidgeted with her own bouquet of red colored flowers.

The older brunette glanced over and smirked, "My flowers kick your flowers' asses."

Startled, Kyla glanced at the two bouquets worriedly, "You're not serious, are you? Should I have gotten a different color? Ashley, what the hell am I going to do if she doesn't like them?"

"I don't know but you better do something soon since they just pulled in."

Kyla's eyes widened as she saw her girlfriend and Spencer get out of the car. The petite brunette eyed the trashcan several feet away from her but before she was able to decide on whether to follow through on her intention, a pair of slender arms encircled her waist and a soft voice carried into her ear.

"How did you know red was my favorite color?"

Realization struck Kyla hard when she realized that Lauren was talking about the roses and she immediately relaxed in the embrace of the older blonde, happy now that she knew her gift was appreciated.

Snickering, Ashley turned to her very own blonde girlfriend and held out the white roses. The blonde shook her head, well aware of what Ashley had put the younger Davies through, but accepted the flowers happily.

"These are really beautiful, Ash. I love them," Spencer admitted, leaning over to give her girlfriend a thank you kiss.

Pulling back from the kiss, Ashley smiled while keeping her eyes closed and murmured, "I missed you."

Snuggling into her girlfriend's arms, Spencer smirked, knowing that this sweet side of her girlfriend was tucked away for the most important people in her life. It was utterly amazing to know that she was one of those lucky people who were able to see the real Ashley Davies on a regular basis.

Suddenly, Spencer pulled back and gripped Ashley's shoulders. The brunette watched her girlfriend warily, confused by her sudden actions. Spencer's face broke out into a grin as she gently shook the shorter girl, "Guess what Lauren and I heard on the radio?"

Scratching her head, Ashley shrugged, "I don't know, Britney Spears shaved her head again?"

"Uh…no. Well, maybe she did but who really knows nowadays? Now stop distracting me. Anyway, we heard your song!!"

"My what??"

"Your newest single was on the radio!"

Ashley's mouth dropped open as the reality of the situation hit her. "My song? On the radio? Oh my god!! I was on the radio, Spencer! I was on the radio!!"

The brunette took a hold of her girlfriend and bounced around happily before throwing her arms around the girl in a huge hug.

Spencer laughed out loud at her girlfriend's antics, "I wish I could have been more help while you were making the album."

Ashley interrupted her girlfriend immediately, "Nope. I don't want to hear any of that. You were getting better with that medication Lauren gave you. Trust me when I say that that was much more important than anything you could have been doing in the studio. Besides, there will always be the next album, and the one after that, and maybe even the one after that, if you're not sick of me by then, that is."

Grinning, Spencer closed the distance between Ashley's lips and her own, "I don't think I'll ever get sick of you."

"Well then, I guess you're stuck with me forever."

"What a horrible fate."

Ashley's nose crinkled when she smiled at the blonde's playfulness. Truth be told, the past three months had been very difficult and draining for the older brunette. Spencer's body was weakened by the active disease and the medication that Lauren was recommending only worsened the condition. It was an expected reaction but it scared Ashley nonetheless. She remembered one instance that still made her blood run cold.

"_It's already been two months, Spencer! The medicine has already started to work. Did Lauren tell you that the cancer growth rate has dropped down by another 15 percent?"_

_The blonde swatted Ashley's hand away feebly, "I don't care! Ashley, I'm not feeling any better! What the hell does it matter if the numbers say I'm doing better when I can barely stand for five minutes without blacking out? I don't want to do this anymore. Tell Lauren to stop and just-"_

"_Stop right there. Don't you dare sit there and tell me that you're going to give up. There is no way I'm going to just watch you fall into depression over something that's already proven its success. Lauren said that within another few weeks the growth should be stopped completely and the disease will go into remission. Why can't you just hold on for a little bit longer?"_

_Spencer balled the sheets in her hands and let out an aggravated scream, "Because it hurts, Ashley!! It fucking hurts all the time. I can't move without pain. I can't eat or drink without pain. I can't even sleep without pain. I'm done living like this! I don't care anymore. I don't want to hurt anymore. I just want to-"_

_Abruptly, the machines surrounding the blonde's bed began sounding their alarms, startling the brunette. Glancing back at her girlfriend, Ashley's heart stopped at the image awaiting her. Spencer was blinking rapidly and clutching at the sheets in pain. Each breath was coming in ragged and the blonde's lips were quickly taking on a bluish hue. The medication had left Spencer very weak and during the argument, her heart had begun to give out on itself. _

_Ashley couldn't remember when she had been pushed aside by one of the nurses rushing to Spencer's bed. She could barely remember the pain that had erupted in her shoulder as she collided roughly with the wall. All she could hear was the flat-line tone that had filled the room. In her mind, there was no other sound that could be heard other than that high pitched tone indicating that the brunette's worst nightmare was coming true. All she could see were the nurses tugging at Spencer's shirt and pulling out the electric paddles. _

_The first charge did nothing. Spencer's body flinched and arched in reaction but her heart remained still as did Ashley's. _

_A nurse glanced at the screen and the discouraging numbers, "No reaction."_

_Ashley clenched her eyes shot, her whispered words coming out choked and broken, "Try again."_

_By the second failed attempt, Ashley was screaming those words at the top of her lungs. She hardly registered a tight grip on her arms and the sensation of being pulled. Tears were streaming down the brunette's face as the distance between her and the hospitalized girl grew. _

_Ashley could see the resignation creeping onto the nurses face and her heart trembled at the sight of defeat. A strong firm hand settled on her shoulder and after a soft murmur of words, the vice-like grip was gone. _

_Lauren stepped into the room, her voice clipped and clear, "Do it again and do it right."_

_The response was immediate and this time when Spencer's body arched under the current of electricity, the high pitched tone stopped and a rhythmic beat took its place._

_The brunette's body slumped to the floor as she let out the breath she had been holding. The relief overwhelmed her when she realized that her Spencer was going to be okay._

_Hours later, the blonde's eyes fluttered open and she immediately gripped Ashley's hand._

_The older girl's voice trembled, "Please don't give up, Spencer. I can't lose you."_

_The words soft spoken and pleading broke Spencer's heart and the blonde regretted her previous._

"_You won't. I won't ever give up. I promise."_

Ashley smiled at her girlfriend, remembering her words and how hard the blonde had fought after that incident. Ducking her head, Ashley brushed her lips against Spencer's, "I love you so much."

The younger girl smiled against Ashley's lips and pulled the other woman closer, "I love you too."

Kyla rolled her eyes and tugged her own girlfriend closer. Lauren willingly stepped into the embrace but called out to the loving couple, "Hey, losers! Get a room."

Without breaking her gaze, Ashley smiled even wider as she answered the older blonde, "You know what, Blondie? I think we will." Dropping her voice, she huskily whispered to her girlfriend, "Let's go home, Spencer. We can celebrate in our own _special_ way."

Spencer shuddered at the tone of her girlfriend's voice, her body immediately on edge. She yearned for the other woman's touch for quite some time but to her dismay, Ashley had decided that until Spencer was healthy there was not going to be any sexy time.

The blonde's blue eyes darkened with arousal and her own voice dropped to a huskier tone, "Wanna tell me again why we're still here?"

Ashley grinned, taking a hold of Spencer's hand and gently tugging her to the car. Turning around, she called out to the confused couple standing in front of the restaurant, "Hey, I think we're gonna head home for tonight. Call us if you need us. Actually on second thought, don't call us at all, we'll call you."

Rolling her eyes, Lauren scoffed as she watched Ashley's car disappear from the parking lot, "They're totally going to fuck each other's brains out, aren't they?"

"Don't say fuck, say making love," Kyla admonished.

Placing a chaste kiss on her girlfriend's lips, Lauren repeated herself, "They're totally going to fuck each other's brains out, Ky. Don't fight it."

Chuckling, Kyla tugged on her Lauren's hand, "Come on, babe. Let's eat and then head back home so we can give this fucking each other's brains out a try. It seems that it's all the rage."

"Uh-uh. Baby, we don't ever fuck, we _make love_," Lauren explained matter-of-factly.

"Sure, we do. You know what? I'm not too hungry anymore."

Lauren quirked a surprised eyebrow up at her girlfriend's allusion before smirking mischievously at Kyla, "Your place or mine?"

"How about your place…and then we'll head over to mine and do it all over again."

"Hmm, I like the way you think."

* * *

Spencer's back collided with the wall as Ashley blindly guided her to their bedroom. Soon after the blonde had been released from the hospital, the couple had taken to sleeping together in a single bed. All of the instruments had been moved into Spencer's old room and Spencer, herself, had moved into Ashley's room. The transition was relatively smooth but the blonde found the new situation to be a form of delicious torture.

Ashley maneuvered her girlfriend toward the bed but before she could get into a much more comfortable position, Spencer flipped the brunette easily. Now that the blonde was on top, she straddled the amused woman underneath and pinned her arms down.

"God, I love it when you take control."

Instead of replying immediately, Spencer lowered her head and nipped at the bare skin of Ashley's neck. She dragged her lips up towards the shell of the brunette's ear, "I am officially healthy, and if you even think of leaving me here sexually frustrated like you've been doing for the past three months, I will tie you to this bed and have my way with you."

Ashley grunted her agreement and pulled her hands free, allowing them to roam over the other girl's body. Lifting her head slightly, the brunette covered Spencer's lips with her own moving in perfect sync.

Spencer's natural shyness became apparent when she tentatively pushed her tongue past her own lips, silently asking her girlfriend for permission. Ashley immediately responded and allowed for the kiss to deepen and become much more intimate.

The shorter woman promptly flipped her over so that she could once again take control of the situation. Spencer submitted to her girlfriend's expert touch immediately, giving her body over completely to the woman hovering above her. Ashley's nimble finders pulled the fabric covering Spencer's torso and ran her hands over the fresh expanse of skin.

Pressing her lips against the younger woman's collarbone, Ashley mumbled, "You are so beautiful."

Spencer smiled softly and tangled her hands in the dark auburn curls, gently guiding Ashley's head closer to hers. Laying a gentle kiss on the brunette's lips, she removed Ashley's shirt. The older girl grinned and leaned in to kiss Spencer once more when the blonde, surprisingly pulled back.

Spencer pulled her hair to the side and reached back to unclasp her bra. Her movements were tantalizingly slow, purposefully driving Ashley mad. Chocolate colored eyes watched as a black bra strap fell from a porcelain like shoulder. Tanned hands moved to their own accord, reaching for the blonde only to have her pull farther away. Ashley snatched her hands back to herself, careful now to refrain to any more movements that could result in the disappearance of the blonde angel before her. Finally, the second strap was removed gingerly from its corresponding joint and the small piece of fabric made its way on to the bed.

Ashley's eyes raked in the view, her eyes darkening to a newer, much darker color. She bit her lip and clenched her hands into fists, knowing that if she reached for Spencer bad things would happen.

Graciously, Spencer moved closer to the brunette and reached around to unclasp Ashley's own bra. After the offending garment was removed, the blonde pulled back slightly, taking Ashley's hands into her own and whispering huskily, "I think that's enough games, don't you?"

It's difficult to say who lunged for the other first, but in the blink of an eye, Spencer's body was pinned down by Ashley's, their thirsty lips drinking the other in.

As the need for air became a definite problem, Ashley tore her face away and latched on to Spencer's neck. She licked at the blonde's pulse point before beginning to gently suck on it. At Spencer's moans of approval, Ashley's hands drifted lower and fumbled to open the woman's jeans. The second that the button popped open, Ashley pulled herself onto her knees and tugged on the article of clothing. Spencer arched her body off the bed, helping to rid herself of the increasingly irritating garment. The brunette pulled her own off rather quickly, discarding them on the floor of their bedroom followed by the final piece of clothing. Spencer was in the middle of pulling her own panties off when she had noticed Ashley in all her naked glory.

Snickering, Ashley crawled over to her girlfriend and slipped her thumbs under the waistband of the lacy garment. She pulled them off slowly, making sure to graze Spencer's each of bare legs with her fingertips. A content sigh escaped into the silence of the room, sounding like sweet music to both people present.

Spencer took a hold of Ashley's hand, tugging her closer to herself. Ashley slipped a little and landed softly on her taller girlfriend. Attempting to pull herself up, she unknowingly slipped a leg between the blonde's. Moving up, the brunette applied just a minute amount of pressure against her girlfriend's center but it was more than enough to cause Spencer to gasp in pleasure.

Smirking, Ashley brought her lips down to Spencer's, swallowing the sounds pushing past her lips. Her hands gently kneaded the blonde's soft mounds, her expert fingers quickly resulting in hardened peaks. Rhythmically, Ashley pressed her thigh against Spencer's entrance. The blonde pulled away, gasping for air, "Please. Ashley, I need you inside me. Don't make me wait anymore."

The soft breathless pleading of her girlfriend was enough for Ashley to direct her attention southbound. She ran a slender finger up Spencer's inner thigh, the blonde's breath catching in her throat. Ashley kissed her way down to one of Spencer's firm breasts and covered the peak with her hot mouth. Her free hand manipulated the other nipple, twisting and pulling alternately as to cause ripples of pleasure through Spencer's body. Ever so softly, Ashley began to trace around the blonde's opening, letting her fingers dip in slightly before pulling them out completely.

Spencer, having had enough of her girlfriend's teasing, pleaded once more, "Ashley. I swear to god, if you don't-"

The blonde's words were lost forever in her throat, as two practiced fingers entered her core.  
Spencer arched into Ashley's mouth, her hips bucking against her fingers. The brunette pulled her lips away from Spencer attentive breasts and kissed her way to Spencer's sex where her hand was rhythmically pumping in and out. She placed soft kisses on Spencer's inner thighs; the blonde moaning softly.

A loud moan tore through the room as Ashley's tongue penetrated past Spencer's folds. The brunette took the small bundle of nerves into her mouth and sucked, softly at first but with increasing fervency. Ashley's touch had always lit a fire underneath the blonde's skin, but this- this was madness. Spencer felt that she had been dipped into the most delicious nerve-bending fire and she would do anything to remain there for as long as possible.

Ashley never stopped moving her fingers in and out of her blonde, complying with the younger woman's breathless requests, pumping harder, faster. She could feel Spencer's walls beginning to clamp down on her fingers and she moved with more passion, eager to bring the woman she loved over the edge.

Lifting her head from between Spencer's legs, Ashley called out to the lust driven blonde, "Spence, baby, open your eyes. I want you to look at me."

With great difficulty did the blonde wrench her eyes open, gazing intensely at the brunette settled quite comfortably between her legs.

"Come for me, Spencer." The words whispered against Spencer's most sensitized area. The blonde gasped as Ashley plunged her fingers in deeper and curved them inside of Spencer, but managed to keep her eyes locked on its chocolate colored counterparts.

"Fuck, Ashley, I'm going to-"

Spencer came with a grace rarely seen. Her body lifted off of the bed and her eyes fluttered closed as her body shook with the reverberations of her climax. The softest moans and gasps escaped from her mouth as her body seemed to float back onto the mattress. Her chest rose and fell with an uneven rhythm and to Ashley it was one of the most beautiful things she could have ever witnessed.

The brunette waited until Spencer had ridden out her climax completely before carefully removing her fingers and making her way up to the blonde. She gingerly wrapped the younger woman in her arms and placed a soft kiss on Spencer's forehead.

A nose crinkling smile broke out on Ashley's face when the blonde turned to face her, and she placed a chaste kiss on Spencer's lips, "I love you, Spencer, always and forever."

Spencer tilted her head to better look at the loving woman holding her protectively, "I love you too, so, so much, Ash." Letting her hand slither its way down between the brunette's toned legs, Spencer pressed her hand against the small bundle of nerves located there, "Now, let me show you just how much."

_There was no more 'maybe someday' for the two girls._

Blue eyes, overflowing with love, gazed into brown eyes, spilling over with contentment.

_There was only always and forever._


End file.
